ParentTale
by Life-with-Lemons and Gamera
Summary: After their sons birth, Frisk and Sans are determined to be the best parents there ever was. However, raising a skeleton could be more then they bargained for. Follow them as they battle potty training, evil closet monsters, and the diabolical PTA meetings. Fluff warning, so fluff, much fluff. Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new Adventure

"Babe."

A gentle nudge on my cheek.

"Frisk."

A soft kiss on my temple.

"Sweetheart, c'mon I need you to get up. Jasper wants you."

Tiny hands papping my face.

At the sound of my sons name I manage to pull myself out of my dream land long enough to open my eyes blearily.

Sans was leaning slightly against my left side in the soft hospital cot with our small, perfect son nestled in his bones.

Jasper had his hands outstretched and was clenching and unclenching them in a universal "hold me" sign. His pristine, white bones clicked slightly as he whimpered with his hands out.

"Sorry baby, mommy was a little tired." I say with a smile.

I gently take Jasper out of Sans arms and settle the small skeleton in my arms. He grins in a very Sans like fashion and reached a hand up to my face.

I take his tiny fist and press it to my lips and watch as he giggles.

"Does that tickle?" I say with a throaty laugh.

Jasper babbles and looks up at me with adoring eyes before suddenly frowning and sticking a finger in his mouth. He gnaws on it slightly getting light blue drool over his hands.

"Do you think he's hungry? I feed him about an hour ago." Sans says concerned.

"More than likely." I say moving my shirt out of the way to let Jasper nurse.

Jasper's teeth didn't bother me while he nursed but it was fascinating to see how he was able to drink so easily with no skin.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you feed a little skeleton." Sans says rubbing my back and pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"How did you think babies ate?" I say looking at Sans with a goofy grin.

"Dunno. Thought they just sorta, ate." Sans says with a shrug.

I giggle and look back down at my small son. His eye sockets were half closed as he lazily drank and his tiny feet kicked every now and again in his swaddling.

"You can probably tell everyone they can come back in." I say as Jasper starts to fall asleep on my chest.

Sans nods and turns to the repaired doors to our room.

"It's good." Sans says.

I barely managed to get my shirt back over my breast when my extended family broke the door down again.

Undyne was leading the pack with Papyrus tailing her closely. A rather nervous looking Alphys headed in next with Toriel and Asgore bringing up the rear. Asgore had to hunch over slightly for the small room to fit him, but his horns would graze the ceiling every now and again.

"Can we hold him again?!" Undyne said bouncing on her toes.

"Sure but don't jostle him, he just ate." I say moving the sleeping infant so Undyne could hold him.

The excited fish monster gently took him in her arms and looked at him with her toothy smile.

"Yo Papyrus, guess what." Undyne whispers out.

"WHAT UNDYNE?"

"I bet he's gonna be a killer royal guard." Undyne says with an even larger grin.

"BUT OF COURSE HE'S GOING TO BE KILLER! HE IS AFTER ALL, THE NEPHEW OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus says lowering his voice slightly.

Sans chuckles next to me and smiles warmly as the baby was passed between everyone once again.

"Asgore, would you like to hold him?" Toriel says extending the bundle out to the kingly monster.

"I… I don't think that would be…,"

"Nonsense! You are his grandfather still." Toriel says with a small smile.

I watch in amazement as Toriel hands my baby over to Asgore calmly. It blew my mind how something as small as a child could bring my entire family back together.

"Oh my, how precious." Asgore cooes as Jasper yawns. He stroked his white skull and looked up at me with stars in his eyes.

"I am so honoured to be the grandfather to such a beautiful gift." Asgore says wiping a stray tear from his groomed beard.

"You have always been my dad, you'll be a great grandfather." I say with a smile.

Asgore smiles back at me and holds Jasper closer.

"Such a small miracle." He says softly before walking back over to my bed and placing him back in my arms.

Jasper's eyes scrunched together before relaxing as he fell back in a deep sleep.

" **Is everyone in here now?"** Doctor Anura's scratchy voice said.

"Basically the whole underground." Sans says with an eye closed.

" **I see. However I need to run a very quick test on your son's soul."** Doctor Anura says as a small bunny nurse appears behind him.

"Of course, he's just asleep." I say handing the swaddled skeleton over to the nurse.

" **We will return him shortly."** Doctor Anura croaks out before exiting the room. The bunny nurse looks in confusion at the broken door but follows Doctor Anura quickly.

"Whew, little tired." I say leaning back in the slightly lumpy pillows.

"Get some rest my child, we will watch over Jasper." Toriel says patting my forehead softly.

"Thanks mom." I say closing my eyes.

Sans rubs my arm as I slowly drift off.

I wake up to a warm weight in my arms again. Opening my eyes I see Sans had curled up on my chest and was sleeping soundly.

A quick look at the clock told me it was nearly noon.

Toriel was asleep in the rocking chair by me while Undyne and Alphys had taken the loveseat. Asgore was nowhere to be seen.

A soft giggle grabbed my attention making me look in it's direction.

Papyrus was holding Jasper in his arms while letting a few bones dance in front of him.

Jasper giggled again and clapped his hands as the older skeleton Nyee'd with glee.

I watched the exchange with warm eyes until Papyrus looks over and sees me.

"OOH FRISK! I WAS JUST SHOWING JASPER HOW COOL HIS UNCLE WAS!" Papyrus says sitting up with Jasper tucked in his skeletal arms.

"His uncle is very very cool. Thanks for keeping him entertained Paps." I say.

The older skeleton grinned and played with the baby in his arms for a few more moments.

"WOULD IT BE OKAY IF I KEEP SHOWING HIM?" Papyrus says shyly.

"Course paps, just wake me up if you need anything." I say with a smile.

"WOWIE! THANKS FRISK!" Papyrus says bounding back over to the floor and bringing an impressive amount of bones up.

Jasper giggled again and reached his hands out eagerly.

"NO NO JASPER, THESE BONES AREN'T YOURS. THEY CAN HURT." Papyrus says gently tucking his hands back from the glowing blue bones.

I chuckle and wrap my arms around Sans and press a kiss on his skull. Sans whimpers and nuzzles his face further in my chest before snoring.

I run my hand over his rough skull and wonder at how we had managed all this.

"I love you Sans." I whisper softly.

I could feel him smile even in his sleep.

" **Alright Princess, I believe you are all set."** Doctor Anura says scratching something down.

"Thanks doc, we couldn't have asked for more." Sans says helping me stand.

Even though I was nearly fifteen pounds lighter I still felt like a planet. I awkwardly fix my shirt and take Sans arm.

" **I will see you in a month for Jasper's check up. Good luck Princess."** Doctor Anura ribbits before ushering our party out of the hospital.

Toriel had Jasper tucked snugly in a car seat while Undyne and Alphys had left earlier.

Papyrus skipped happily behind us while Asgore and Toriel chatted.

I look back and smile as my adoptive parents finally start to forgive each other.

"Everybody put a finger on me and we'll get home." Sans says tucking his free hand in his pocket.

After insuring every finger was placed, Sans teleports us home in a blink of an eye.

Once home Jasper wakes up and wails pitifully.

"My my, is somebody being fussy?" Toriel says unbuckling the tiny skeleton.

Jasper answers with a sharp cry.

"Does he need in diaper changed?" I say watching the boss monster pat his bottom and rock him.

"He feels dry, he may just want attention. We have spoiled him fairly early on." Toriel says giggling.

"Nah, we would never spoil him." Sans says with a grin.

"You're the worst out of us. You never put him down." I say playfully elbowing Sans in the ribs.

Sans winks and walks over to Toriel.

"Here I'll take him." He says gently taking the crying infant.

After being nestled in his father's bones the small skeleton quiets and blinks.

"Already a daddy's boy huh?" I say with a smile.

"He'll change soon." Toriel says with a wink. "Now we are going to leave you so you can get settled. We are only a phone call away my child." Toriel says gathering her things.

"Thank you so much mom. You have no idea how much you helped." I say hugging my adoptive mother fiercely.

"Anytime my child. Now, Papyrus we must leave." Toriel says letting me go.

"ALRIGHT! FEAR NOT SMALL NEPHEW, THE GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS WILL RETURN SOON!" Papyrus says pressing a kiss to his nephew's head.

"Later bro." Sans says rocking Jasper slightly.

"Goodbye!" I say as Toriel shepherds Papyrus and Asgore out.

I breath out slowly as the exhaustion was taking it's toll on me. I collapse on the couch and groan.

"You okay babe?" Sans says looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, just tired." I say smiling.

"Want to take a quick nap and I'll watch him?" Sans says with a grin.

I nod and press my face in the pillows.

Sans grabs a blanket and tucks me in gently on the couch and walks away.

I could hear him sit in the old rocking chair and the creak of the wood as he rocked slowly.

Sans gentle drum 0f his voice lulled me to sleep as he told our son our story.

Pretty small first chapter I know XD. I wasn't planning on continuing this story so it may take me awhile to get my butt in gear.

But from a general consensus, everybody wanted a sequel to this story, and I love to make people happy with my writing :3

This story will be updated at the same time it's predecessor was, I hope you all like hearing little Jasper grow up :3 Toodles

Last thing here, it seems the review bar is glitched or something so if you want to leave a review it would work better for me if you messaged me. Don't worry you won't annoy me :p I love your guys input. Type away friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coin Flips

Jaspers sharp wails woke me from my slumber.

Groaning I leaned up and rubbed my face. Patting the opposite side of the bed showed Sans was up.

I stumble into the nursery and saw Sans rocking Jasper slowly in the chair. His eyes were drooping and every now and again his head would nod forward.

"Hey babe, go to bed. I got him." I say yawning.

Jasper had been home for the past week, and he normally slept through the night with no issue. Only tonight he would not stop crying.

Sans and I were taking breaks to try and keep the crying infant satisfied.

Sans mumbles something and yawns before handing Jasper to me gently.

"Go to bed babe." I say kissing his forehead.

Sans waves a hand and fumbles his way out of the nursery as I sit in the rocking chair.

Jasper rubs his fists in his eyes and wails again. Light blue tears streaked his cheeks from his cries.

"Alright alright, mommy's here." I shush softly as I rock him. I pat his back and hum a calming tune as he blinked and looked at me.

"Do you like that song?" I ask him.

Jasper blinks and wails.

I smile and use my magic to turn on the small mobile the royal guards had given me. The small music box inside began to play.

Jasper quiets as the tinkling music played softly.

"I liked that song too when I was younger." I say taking a small fist in my finger and pressing it to my lips. "It used to help me sleep." I say closing my eyes slightly as Jasper stared at me in wonder.

He wailed again.

"Sorry baby, mommy's a little tired." I say opening my eyes.

Jasper's eyebrows scrunched together as he understood what I said.

"Don't worry baby, mommy will sit and hold you until you feel better." I say putting him on my shoulder and kissing the side of his head.

Jasper sighed and rubbed his face in my shoulder as he sucked on his fingers.

I sit and rock him for a little bit until he cried softly again.

"Are you hungry?" I say leaning him back slightly.

Jasper gnawed on his finger in answer and gurgled.

Smiling I move my shirt to feed him.

He eats like he was famished and kicks his little socked feet.

"Whoa there bud, don't eat to fast or you'll get sick. Remember what happened last time?" I say pulling his face away gently.

Jasper sticks his light blue tongue out at me at the memory of throwing up from over eating.

"Let's take a short break okay? Do you want to watch mommy's magic show?" I whisper.

Jasper's eyes light up with glee and he giggles.

I wave my hands and let my magic swirl around my wrist. The glittery magic floated by Jasper's face making him giggle again.

Suddenly he scrunched his face up in concentration as his soul drummed.

I felt his magic gather in his soul as he clenched his fists.

After a few tense moments a teeny, tiny bone appeared in front of me.

"Great job Jasper! You're going to be the best magic monster." I say nuzzling his face.

Jasper kept his scrunched face as his magic gathered in his small soul again.

"Wacha doing now baby?" I say watching him curiously.

Jasper wailed as his magic explodes from his chest and engulfs him.

The bright purple magic formed a haze around him until it cleared, leaving him in his human form for the first time since he was born.

"So that's what you've been trying to do all night huh?" I say stroking his dark curls.

Jasper smiled and wiggled his chubby legs.

In his human form he had light purple irises with soft black curls framing his chubby face. His skin was a light coffee color and his mouth held no teeth.

"If you wanted to do something like that you could have asked mommy to help instead of keeping daddy awake all night." I scold slightly as Jasper marvels at his new form.

Jasper scowls but smiles at me.

"Why don't you finish eating then we take a nap? I'm sure that tired you out baby." I say patting his bottom.

Jasper gnawed on his fleshy hand in answer and drooled.

I feed him quickly and change his diaper before laying him down in his crib lightly.

"Mommy's going to bed for a little bit okay? Sleep tight bucko." I say pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Jasper waves a fat hand at me before falling asleep immediately.

"Guess you got that from Sans." I say smiling before closing the door to the nursery softly.

I manage to get to my bed before collapsing in the warm covers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do it again." Sans says laughing.

He was holding Jasper in his arms as the small infant swapped between his two forms effortlessly.

After discovering his ability last night, he hadn't stopped swapping all day.

"You're going to wear him out if you keep letting him switch." I warn from the kitchen.

As if on cue Jasper yawned and fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Aww, he was so cute." Sans says laying the sleeping infant on his nap mat. He had managed to swap to his skeletal form before passing out, leaving the slight smell of carbon in the air.

"It's amazing how he does that." Sans says standing up and stretching.

"Well Doctor Anura said he'd learn to control it soon. I didn't expect it to be at only a week old though." I say giggling. I toss my vitamins in my mouth and make my way to the living room.

"Took me until I was nearly a year to figure out how to control my magic. And look at him, he's already got perfect control over it." Sans says running a hand over his skull.

"You think that's bad? I couldn't even levitate a cup until I was nearly twenty." I say laughing.

"I know. I helped you." Sans says nudging me slightly.

I laugh and snuggle into Sans side as we both looked down at our sleeping baby.

"Bet everyone is going to lose their shit when they see him." Sans says squeezing my hand.

"Ugh don't remind me. I hate political meetings." I groan.

In almost two weeks I had to attend a meeting for the newly formed bill that would let monster marry. After the royal guards hadn't won the fight they decided to pull out the big guns and call me in to help.

"I could always keep him at home with me." Sans suggests.

"Nah, people would get suspicious and try to say I faked my pregnancy." I say waving my hand.

"You've got to be kidding me. People aren't that stupid are they?" Sans snorts.

"Remember when I was first pregnant and how the tabloids went absolutely bonkers over it? If they don't see a baby they won't believe anything. Humans are dumb like that, we think everything's a scam for attention." I say yawning.

"Well, until then we have to get ready for tonight." Sans says pressing a kiss to my cheek.

Tonight was yet again the monthly dinner at Toriel's home. Only this time would be the first time the monster world would be seeing Jasper.

"Do you think he'd be safer in his monster form?" I ask Sans.

Sans shrugs and scratches his head.

"As far as I know people won't care how he looks. They'll get a kick out of seeing him change though." Sans says with a wink.

I nod and twirl my hair in my fingers.

"Ick, when did I shower last?" I say feeling my oily hair.

"Dunno. I'll watch him while you shower." Sans says patting my back as I stand up.

"Thanks babe." I press a kiss to his head and walk to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you think this a bit much?" Sans says heaving the enormous diaper bag over his shoulder.

"I don't think I packed enough. There's extra socks, another outfit, his pacifiers, diapers, changing pad, wipes, toys, teething rings, magical spear… Am I forgetting anything?" I say rubbing my chin.

"Maybe the kitchen sink." Sans grumbles as I pick Jasper's car seat up.

I had dressed him in the adorable pink dress Mettaton had given us.

Jasper giggled and fingered the light pink lace on his socks.

"Think that's it. Okay let's go." I say opening the front door and locking it behind Sans.

Sans takes my free arm and helps me down the stairs and opens the outside door for me.

I carefully buckle Jasper into the car seat and slide the sun shield up.

"Ugh, that thing weighs a ton… A skele-ton." Sans says unable to resist the cheesy pun.

Jasper giggles and claps his hands together.

"You like that? I got a million more where that came from." Sans says with a wink.

"You can pun-ish him later, for now we need to get going." I say laughing.

Jasper gurgles from the back and waves his skeletal hands.

"Alright alright." Sans says tapping his sunglasses on and turning the car on.

The drive to Toriel's was uneventful as Jasper fell asleep almost immediately.

As we pulled into the spacious driveway we saw a small crowd of paparazzi in front of Toriel's house. The magical bubble around the home that kept it at a permanent summer style wrapped us up in it's warm heat.

"Here we go." I sigh.

Sans pats my leg and turns the car off.

We managed to get Jasper's car seat out and the diaper bag before we were mobbed with questions.

"Miss Dreemur is that really your baby?"

"Is it a monster like you?"

"Tell me, did you adopt?"

"What's it's name?"

"How old is it?"

"Okay 0kay, one question at a time." I say with a laugh.

I unbuckle Jasper from his car seat and hold the small skeleton in my arms lightly.

"This is Jasper, he's a week old as of yesterday, and yes he's mine." I say smiling as Jasper waves his hands at the fast clicking cameras.

"How was the birthing process? Did they do anything, strange?" A rather wry looking reporter says.

"From what I've gathered it was pretty similar to a human birth. Jasper came out the same way every other human did. The only difference is he looks a bit different." I say bouncing Jasper slightly.

The reporters nod solemnly and furiously write things down.

"A question Miss Dreemurr, you say your child is a boy correct?" A thin woman asks me.

"Yes." I say looking at her curiously.

"Well, if it's a boy why is he wearing a dress? Are you already pressing him to be different? Is this a monster ritual?" She says quickly.

I stare at the reporter wide eyed before laughing.

"Goodness no, Jasper's wearing a dress since a friend of mine gave it to us. I thought it was cute and so I put it on him. As you can see he doesn't mind. Also, it's not a monster "ritual". Monsters are just like you and me, they just have a much more varied amount of forms." I say finishing my small speech.

"Now I hope you all don't mind but I am a little hungry and we did come here for supper. I'd be glad to answer any questions afterwards." I say with a smile before walking into Toriel's house.

The shrieks of the reporter's faded as I walk in the house with a sigh.

Jasper relaxed in my arms and yawned.

"Yeah they tire me out too baby." I say smiling as Sans puts our coats away.

"Do you want to take him and I'll start putting his stuff up?" I say offering him out to Sans.

"Sure." Sans says shrugging the diaper bag off. We pass the baby and bag until Sans was holding Jasper snugly in his bones and I held the bag.

"Be right back." I say walking into the dining room.

We were still a little early as only a few monsters were here. Toriel was talking to the vegatoids that catered for the dinners when she saw me.

"Frisk my child, how are you today?" Toriel says walking over to me gracefully.

"Just got mobbed by reporters but other then that I'm good." I say laughing.

"Yes I saw them out there. Unfortunately we cannot stop them. They are curious over Jasper." Toriel says sighing.

"Not a big deal, they just keep freaking out over stupid things." I say putting the diaper bag and car seat down by my chair.

I sigh and look around the table.

A few monsters had sat down and were looking at me every now and again.

"Seems everybody else is eager to meet him as well." Toriel says with a bright smile.

"Sans is probably showing Jasper off right now." I say looking around for my skeletal boyfriend.

No sooner had I said that when Sans walked into the dining room with Jasper in his arms with a small crowd of cooing monsters.

"Always an attention seeker." I say laughing as Sans let the monsters pass Jasper around in their arms.

"He's soooooo cute!" A cheery bunny monster says.

"Has the brightest eyes I've ever seen." A Whimsalot says.

"Firm grip that one has!" A pyramid head monster giggles.

Toriel and I laugh as Sans takes Jasper back from the group of monsters.

"Everybody will get a chance to hold him later, but now we need to get ready for dinner." Sans says patting Jasper's bottom as he resituated him.

Sans walks over to me and gently puts Jasper in his car seat where he yawns and nods off.

"Guess all that tuckered him out." Sans says with a chuckle.

"Children require much more sleep than you or I Sans, especially monster children." Toriel says taking a paper from a bouncing vegatoid.

"It would seem the food is ready, which means we are only waiting on the friend part of tonight." She says tapping her paw on the floor.

"Let's get comfy while we wait." I say sitting down gratefully in a plush chair.

We had been chatting lightly with a Vulkin and Pyrope when Undyne's howls came from outside.

"Welp, Undyne found the paparazzi." Sans says his eyes lazily closed.

"Those poor dears." Toriel murmurs.

Jasper twitches awake sensing the change in the atmosphere. He gurgles and waves his hands.

"Awake already huh?" I say smiling.

Jasper coos and wiggles his legs excitedly.

"You'll have to wait to be held baby, everybody here wants to do that." I say giving him a pacifier.

He rolls his eye sockets at me but takes the pacifier and sucks on it slowly.

Monsters slowly filled in and took their seats at the enormous dining table. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton, Asgore and Flowey sat close to us. With Flowey staring curiously at me.

"Hello Flowey, did you want to see Jasper?" I say sweetly.

The former prince blinks and snarls. "Did you think I was serious when I said I wanted to see that freak of nature?" He spits.

I smile and pick Jasper up, nestling him in my elbow I move him close enough to see Flowey's face.

"Jasper, this is Flowey. He's a good friend of ours. He always acts a little mean but he doesn't mean it." I tell Jasper holding his hand.

Flowey snorts and turns his back on me.

Jasper blinks and swells his magic. His eyes scrunch together as he concentrated his magic around Flowey's pot. The magic gathering in his left eye making it glow a brilliant purple.

With a grunt of effort he manages to wrap his magic around Flowey and levitate the small flower in front of him.

"What the? You freak put me down!" Flowey snarls.

Jasper blinks again and puts his hands up on Flowey's face. He feels the flowers soft petals and pats his face clumsily.

Then he smiles and giggles leaving Flowey dumbfounded.

"Wha… what? Why are you laughing?" Flowey says quietly.

Jasper claps his hands and pulls the flower closer. He presses a kiss on the flowers cheek making him howl.

"Gross! Baby drool!" Flowey says wiping his face off with a leaf.

Jasper giggles again and looks up at me happily.

"It seems he likes you." I say with a laugh as Flowey hopped away angrily.

The monsters closest to me laughed as Jasper giggled again and kicked his feet.

"I suppose now is a good time to begin the dinner?" Toriel suggests as Jasper had stolen everyone's attention.

"Probably. Sorry mom." I say sheepishly. Jasper claps his hands and gnaws on his fingers.

While we ate and talked, Jasper was passed from monster to monster stealing all of their hearts in his wake. He had a certain love for Grillby and his daughter Fuku, and would whimper whenever the fire monster would release him.

As of right now he was snugly wrapped up in Grillby's flaming arms, who was letting his fire amuse him.

I was drinking my first glass of wine since my pregnancy when Sans suddenly stood up.

"If I could have just a moment here." Sans says tucking his hand in his slack pocket.

"I'm sure a few of you are aware I was never the happiest guy. Hell, I tried drowning my sorrows in ketchup half the time." Sans says with a dry chuckle as he raised his glass at Grillby. The quiet bartender nodded and gave a soft laugh.

"These past years before… before we managed to come above ground, I think I hit my low. With only 1 hp it was amazing that I didn't fall down everyday. I give credit to all my good friends." Sans says swallowing thickly before continuing.

"However, the one thing that really helped me would be you Frisk. You found good in me even after I told you my past, you helped me regain HOPE again, and you blessed me with a picture perfect ending." Sans says looking at me warmly.

I cough and swallow my mouthful of wine and look up at Sans in amazement. I could hear Jasper's sounds of confusion as my magic fluttered.

"With that, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Heh, I should have asked you this a long time ago. Better late than never huh?" Sans says chuckling again before slowly setting his glass down and getting on one knee and pulling something from his pocket.

"So Frisk, mother of my child... would you do me the honors of marrying me?" Sans says softly.

My throat felt dry and my heartbeat thudded in my ears as Sans slowly opened the box to show a delicate blue ring. I blinked away fast coming tears and swallowed quickly.

"You just blue me away…... Of course Sans!" I say leaping into his arms.

Cheers erupted from the table as Sans placed the gorgeous ring on my finger and kissed me tenderly. I wiped tears off my cheeks as I laughed. I held Sans face as I kissed him passionately, earning a few whoops and whistles.

After a few moments I pulled back and smiled.

"I love you so much Sans."

"Hi I love you, I'm dad." Sans says with a grin.

Forgive me lord for the fluff that I have just written. XD

Honestly writing this chapter gave me the warm fuzzies with how happy everyone is, I'm so glad you all enjoy this kind of thing with me.

Now stick around because next chapter Jasper's going to say his first word! Wonder what it'll be? :3 toodles


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The various forms

Of Tomatoes

The following month after the night Sans proposed to me was filled with wedding preparations and Jasper's rapid growth.

Toriel had taken it upon herself to plan the entire thing, only having me okay flower colors and dresses.

I was currently surrounded by cake samples and was trying them with Alphys when my phone went off.

"Hold up one sec Alphys, it's Sans." I say fumbling around my purse for the slim device.

The small, yellow dinosaur nods and puts the tiny fork down.

"Hello?"

"Sup babe, how's it going?"

"Well they just had me try an ungodly combination of pineapple and cherries so how do you think?"

"Sounds cherr-ific, but I gotta question for you."

"Fire away."

"What should I do if Jasper's flying around the house?"

"Put a parachute behind him so he's got drag. Haha, no just keep him in the nursery and watch him."

"Alright will do captain. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hang up quickly and sigh.

"S...s...something wrong?" Alphys says.

"Nah, Jasper's just testing out his helicopter skills." I say snorting.

Alphys laughs and pushes her glasses back up her snout.

"Alright now, I'm itching for that chocolate mousse." I say grabbing the small fork again to attack the samples.

Chewing slowly, I roll the tasty cake around my mouth.

"I th...th...think this is the best one!" Alphys says licking the frosting off her fork.

"I agree. We'll tell Toriel so she can get it set up." I sat texting my mother quickly.

"I still c...c...can't believe she's planning your w...whole wedding herself. She won't take any help." Alphys says disposing of our plates and forks.

"It's my wedding, she wants it to be perfect." I say with a shrug.

After thanking the baker we stepped outside in the cool spring air with happy sighs. It was drizzling slightly so I opened my umbrella and looked over at Alphys.

"Undyne still working?" I say watching the short lizard text her girlfriend.

"Yeah, she h...h...has a bunch of people interested in her gym now." Alphys says with a hint of pride in her voice.

Since the royal guard disbanded Undyne started up her own gym, with humans coming from all over the world to train with the fierce fish monster. Papyrus helped out there every now and again, much to Sans annoyance.

"She said she'd be a bit s...s...so go without her." Alphys says putting her phone in her pocket and starting to walk with me. Today was an unofficial day out for me. Sans had insisted I go out and have fun while he watched Jasper. Right now he was snap chatting me pictures of their activities.

I giggled at the sight of Jasper flying through the air with Sans chasing after him with a butterfly net.

"Alphys, look." I say nudging her.

She looks over her glasses at my phone and laughs.

"Looks like h...h...he's got a hold of things huh?" She says giggling with me.

"Undyne and I have b...b...been talking about baby's too now that you had Jasper." Alphys says softly.

"Really? That's great Alphys." I say smiling at her.

She blushes deeply and laughs nervously.

I open the door to the restaurant we were going to eat at and follow her inside.

"With how easily e...e...everyone took to Jasper, we figured we could have some to. We've b...b...been together for thirteen years now so Undyne said it was the right time." Alphys stutters slightly as the waiter directs us to our table.

"That's awesome Alphys! You get to have little weeaboo babies!" I coo clasping my hands together.

Alphys blushed an even deeper shade of red and hide her face behind her menu.

I giggled and took a sip out of my sparkling water before glancing over the menu. We had stopped at a human diner making my stomach grumble.

"I think I'll have a burger with fries, what you getting Alphys?" I say folding my menu up.

Alphys finished cleaning her glasses and resituated them on her snout before sighing.

"I t...t...think I'll have the club sandwich without the tomatoes." Alphys says handing her menu to me. I pass the menus to the waiter who skitters away.

Alphys eyes follow the retreating humans back and glances over at me.

"Guess there's s...s...some still scared of us huh?" She says fiddling with her claws.

"Haven't a clue why, you're one of the sweetest monsters I know. Besides Papyrus." I say smiling.

Alphys laughs and sips some of her drink.

"So kids huh?" I say checking my most recent snap from Sans.

"Yeah, kids. Undyne r...r...really likes Jasper." Alphys says trying to hide her smile.

I grin and turn my phone to show Alphys the photo on my phone.

Sans had Jasper in his high chair attempting to feed him what looked to be mashed bananas, only Jasper had levitated above the chair and was placing the gooey fruit on Sans face.

"He looks so happy." Alphys says softly at Sans carefree grin.

"Jasper really brought the life back in him. He's so small but he seems to be making a huge difference." I say taking another sip out of my drink.

We chatted about babies and work until our food arrived. Alphys squeaked happily and began to eat immediately. I thanked the waiter and placed a hefty amount of ketchup on my plate.

"So, how'd that meeting with the governor go?" Alphys says around her club.

I roll my eyes at the memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…...Uh,flashback….XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Dreemurr, what are your feelings on the suggested bill?" The mousy looking governor said into her microphone.

I was seated at a large conference table with Jasper in my arms over the bill for the monsters right to marry. The ex royal guards shifted nervously in their seats and Undyne snarled.

"Can you please repeat the statements enclosed in the bill again for me please?" I say slightly narrowing my eyes.

The governor cleared her throat and picked up her glasses.

"The following bill suggests that monsterkind be allowed to marry in the human sense of tradition, however the state requests that in order to protect the many religions we house that no monster wedding be held in a religious building." The elderly woman says.

"Now can you tell me why they aren't allowed the same rights? Why aren't they 'allowed' to marry in a church?" I say fixing Jasper's shoe.

"Well, the best verdict we could reach is that in order to protect the sanctity of…"

"Protect the sanctity of the church? The church allows couples of the same sex to marry inside them when they forbid the practice, they allow couples who have been married multiple times to marry under its arches even though they condone divorces. Tell me governor, how a monster marriage would ruin the sanctity of a church?" I say making my magic crackle around me.

Jasper wiggles in my arms and looks over at the governor confused and babbles.

"W...with how monster kind is not strictly human, in a sense, we simply wanted to try and stave off the public uproar from the religious figures." The governor sputters out.

"It says in nearly every religion that we are all one in front of our creator, that we all are equal when we die. If you wish to follow what a religion truly says, then you should allow another living being the exact same rights as another." I say holding Jasper slightly closer.

The royal guards were dripping with sweat at this point and Undyne's hair was frizzing up with her angry magic.

"If you don't comply to equal rights, then we will not accept the bill." I say standing up.

The cameras flashed and reporters exploded as the governor tried to speak.

"Quiet, quiet!" She hollers before wiping her face on her sleeve.

"You said if we did not change it, you wouldn't take it?" She says softly.

"That is correct ma'am. I'm simply asking for this so that when my son grows he will have the opportunity to marry however he pleases." I say running a hand over Jasper's smooth skull.

The governor sighed and turned to look at her many advisors.

"As a mother governor, I'm sure you can understand my desires for a better world for our children." I say softly.

She turns to look at me as Jasper waves a boney hand at her.

I could see her face struggle with her decision before turning away from me.

Jasper looks up at me in confusion.

"They're deciding right now baby, don't worry, we'll win." I say kissing his skull lightly.

He smiled and stuck a finger in his mouth happily.

The murmurs of the governor and her advisors were almost drowned out by the furious chatter of the reporters. The click of cameras and the scratching of pen on paper was becoming unbearable.

Jasper wrinkled his nose bone up and rubbed his eye sockets with a tiny hand before patting my cheek lightly.

"What's wrong baby?" I say softly.

Jasper gnawed on his thumb letting light blue drool out of the corner of his mouth before patting my cheek again. I smiled as I recognized his hungry stare.

"Governor, if you would excuse me, Jasper's hungry." I say grabbing Jasper's diaper bag. Undyne stood up and followed me out of the stuffy room.

I sit in a plush armchair outside and throw a blanket over my shoulder while Undyne paced furiously.

"I can't stand human democracy!" Undyne snarls.

I sigh and pat Jasper's bottom as he eats quietly.

"We have to follow their rules Undyne, you know this. It's infuriating how they are but we have to be peaceful." I say resituating the blanket over my shoulder.

"I know. But it doesn't mean it doesn't bother me! NGAAAAH!" Undyne howls.

"Shhh Undyne, you'll scare the humans." I say laughing as the human guards sweat nervously.

Undyne apologizes to the guards and sits down by me with an angry sigh. She runs a hand over her face and fiddles with her eye patch.

The smell of angry sushi lingered in the air.

"Hey, we'll make it through this. We always do." I say touching my old friends arm lightly.

Undyne gave me a toothy smile and leaned back in the chair.

"You can always be so sure of other humans, but not all of them are like you Frisk. Something like this…. It could mean if Alphys could be happier with me." Undyne says softly.

I place Jasper on my shoulder and pat his back lightly while he looked at Undyne worriedly.

"Undyne, not all humans are like me. There are sick people out in this world. But, humans normally put people with good hearts in charge. So we just have to stay determined." I say handing Jasper to Undyne.

Undyne smiles as Jasper coos and wraps his fingers around her hand.

"You've always managed to calm my hot head down. Thanks Frisk." Undyne says bouncing Jasper on her knee where he promptly burped loudly.

"Oh thanks Undyne! He wasn't burping for me." I say wiping the drool off Jasper's cheekbone.

Undyne swelled with pride and handed Jasper back to me and took the large diaper bag from me.

"Alright, let's get back in there punk!" Undyne says with a wicked determined look in her eye.

The support of my friends filled me with determination as we walked back into the conference room.

I sat back down easily with Undyne gliding in behind me.

Jasper babbled and played with a magical spear Undyne had summoned that had the face of a dog on it.

"Apologies for that governor. We're ready to continue." I say smiling.

The swallow faced woman nodded and picked her glasses back up before speaking.

"After much consideration and…. Thinking from the heart, we have decided that it would only be fair to award the same rights given as a non religious human." she says.

The cameras clicking was the only noise in the room until a royal guard burst into tears and hugged the guard sitting by him.

I smiled broadly and stood up.

"As the ambassador for monsterkind we would all like to thank you from the tops of our hearts for letting something like this happen." I say before bowing lowly.

Jasper giggled and waved his hands a the governor before swapping to his human form.

The gasps of the reporters and the look of awe on the other humans faces was more than enough for me.

I smoothed Jasper's unruly curls down and placed a pacifier in his mouth before buckling him up in his car seat so the papers could be signed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It could have gone better but we did get the job done." I say dipping a few fries in ketchup.

"I saw the n...n...news cover about it. Undyne looked pretty c...c...calm." Alphys says pushing her glasses up again.

"She wasn't very happy with how it was going but after a small talk she realized there was bigger things worth worrying about." I say smiling to myself.

"When she came home a...a...afterwords, she said she loved me." Alphys says blushing.

"She's always loved you Alphys. Just sometimes things get in the way. It took Sans two years to tell me he loved me." I say around a mouthful of burger.

My phone dinged beside me.

I placed the burger down and wiped my hands off on a napkin before opening the snap.

Sans was holding the phone and had the camera pointed at Jasper in his human form in his high chair. Jasper's black curls had red in them and his purple eyes were lit up with glee.

"Okay Jasper, tell mommy what you just said to Daddy." Sans says.

Jasper grins and levitates a heinz ketchup bottle into his hands.

"Kaaachup!" Jasper says proudly before tipping the bottle back and drinking some.

I could hear Sans laugh before the video ended.

"Oh my god, Alphys look." I say laughing.

I replay the video and let Alphys see it.

Alphys covers her mouth and snorts loudly before laughing.

"How'd we know his first w...w...word would be ketchup!" Alphys says laughing.

We giggled ourselves silly until we had calmed down enough to finish eating.

"Ketchup. Always with ketchup." I murmur to myself before smiling.

My baby was starting to grow up.

Okay okay, nobody shoot me for having Jasper's first word be ketchup lol. But it was perfect wasn't it? Also, I would like to apologize for the late chapter today. Writer's block is a bitch! But I got today's chapter and Friday's typed up so no worries about it again.

Otherwise hold onto your hats, or heads, since next chapter we get to see the wedding! Toodles :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dirty Dancing at the Disco

The soft makeup brush passed over my eyelid making it twitch. I wrinkle my nose and fidget in the hard armchair making the chair squeak.

"Frisk darling don't squirm so much." Mettaton berates before continuing to apply my makeup.

"Sorry." I mumble out before fiddling with the silk robe I was wearing.

Mettaton continued placing product after product on my face until having me open my eyes.

"Now I want you to look up for a moment sweetie." He says brandishing a fat white pencil.

I eye the pencil warily before looking up and allowing him to color my waterline.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Mettaton gushes holding a mirror up to me.

My usual tan skin was contoured elegantly giving me a sharp jawline. I gasped and ran a hand lightly over the sparkly skin and marveled at my own face. My lashes were thick, my lips were a plump red, and my plain brown eyes sparkled.

"It's perfect. Thank you Mettaton." I say wrapping my arms around the robot as a few tears fell.

"Darling you can't cry! You'll ruin my masterpiece!" Mettaton says dabbing at my eyes quickly.

"Sorry. It's just amazing." I say laughing before fanning my face.

"Now let's have everyone else see." Mettaton says opening the french doors closing the room off.

Toriel holding a giggling Jasper was the first inside followed by a blushing Alphys and a fierce looking Undyne.

"Oh my child, you look amazing!" Toriel says pressing a kiss to my forehead and handing Jasper to me.

"Wow Frisk, you look like a total nerd now!" Undyne says laughing.

"You l...l...look great Frisk." Alphys says.

"Thank you guys, it means alot." I say smiling. I shift Jasper in my lap so he could look at me earning a happy squeal. He was currently in his human form with his black curls slicked back and a small suit on.

"Petty mommy!" Jasper says patting my face and tugging on a loose curl of hair.

"I'm glad you agree Jasper. Now, is it dress time?" I say handing Jasper back to Toriel.

"Indeed it is darling! Places everyone, we've got dresses to put on!" Mettaton says clapping his hands and summoning a few assistants.

Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton quickly slipped into their slim dresses and bounded over to help me.

The bridesmaids dresses were a simple short dress with spaghetti straps. They had a small band of fabric below the bust that was slightly wrinkled to give the chiffon fabric more texture and the skirts flared out. Mettaton's was altered slightly to allow his shoulder pads inside and Undyne's had to be lengthened to fit her legs. I hadn't picked a maid of honor since everyone had insisted they be it. Overall, everyone looked lovely in their red apple dresses.

"Alright darling, up and over. Hold your chest and we'll do the zipper up." Mettaton said with a dramatic sweep of his hair.

I sucked in my stomach and held my breasts as they slide the silk gown over my head. After a few minutes of tugging and adjusting we finally had it on.

"My child, look in the mirror." Toriel says wiping a tear off her cheek.

I grabbed a handful of dress and carefully walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. I gasped at what I saw.

The dress hugged my top and gently flared out to create a delicate ball gown ending. The sweetheart neckline made my breasts look even bigger than they really were and the band of diamonds on my waist pulled most of it together.

I ran my hands over the sheer lace top of the skirt and gazed down in wonder at the champagne colored underskirt. Tiny pieces of lace dotted the train and the lace crawled its way to the top.

"I look so…. I look like I'm getting married." I say fanning my face desperately as tears welled up.

"Oh dear. Come here." Toriel says pulling me into a crushing hug as Jasper babbled happily. Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton wrapped themselves around us to form a giant circle of sobbing friends.

"You look absolutely perfect my child. I am so proud of you." Toriel says pulling away to look at me.

"Thanks mom." I say wiping the fast falling tears quickly.

Mettaton pulled a kleenex out quickly and dabbed my face as I hugged Undyne and Alphys.

"You look great Frisk, but we have to go make sure Papyrus and Sans aren't screwing around with Asgore to much." Undyne says taking Alphys hand.

"Alright, we'll see you later then." I say as Mettaton begins fixing the pearl pins in my hair.

I wave goodbye as they exit room and turn to see my adoptive mother dabbing tears in hopes to save her makeup.

"I'm so glad you're here mom. Thank you for putting this all together." I say hugging her again.

"It was no big deal my child." Toriel says shifting Jasper from one arm to the other. "Now, we have some preparations to make!" She says with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Breath, breath. You got this." I whisper to myself as Asgore takes my arm.

"Are you ready young one?" Asgore says in his deep voice.

I clench my hand tighter around his thick arm and swallow before nodding. My hand holding the bouquet of calla lily's trembled as we slowly descended the staircase into Toriel's garden.

Shyren and Napstablook's gentle music swelled around me as monsters and humans turned in their seats to see me begin walking on the thick burgundy carpet.

I take in a gulp of air before looking up.

The altar was weaved together from living flowers that Asgore had been carefully tending for this day. A giant bell with a bright cream colored bow adorned the top with a smiling mouse monster.

Rows upon rows of humans, monsters, and paparazzi dotted the chairs that Papyrus and the other royal guards had put together. Some chairs were smaller than others to better accommodate the varied sizes of the monsters. Everyone smiled and gasped as we continued to walk to the beat of the music.

I shifted my eyes and saw the enormous cake Mettaton had erected on the lavish tables to my right. The royal icing begged to be ate in the warm summer air.

Catching another breath I finally looked at what my heart ached for the most.

Sans was standing beside a well dressed Papyrus with an awe struck face. His bones were a sparkling white and the small calla lily in his lapel moved in the breeze.

I saw him begin to sweat but his smiled broadened impossibly wide as we continued our small journey.

A tiny giggle drew my attention to my left.

Toriel had Jasper gently in her furry arms and he was pointing excitedly in my direction.

"Mommy! Look look! Mommy petty!" Jasper said tugging on Toriel's paw a few times.

I smiled and looked back to Sans with a blush lighting my cheeks.

The love smoldering in his eyes was something I never wanted to forget.

We passed Alphys and Undyne who gave us a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

Papyrus posed heroically and nyee'd with glee as we finally passed him and Toriel before stopping, finally reaching Sans.

Asgore brought my hand to Sans in an age old gesture of giving him responsibility of me before standing by Toriel.

I sucked in another breath before looking at Sans shyly from behind my bangs. He grinned and squeezed my hand before the music stopped and everyone sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemonsters, we are brought here today for, something that has never happened before." The small mouse monster squeaks out with a chuckle earning a few laughs.

"Today is prominent for many reasons, it is the bringing together of two families. However, even more important is the unity of two races. Today will forever be marked in history as the day a human married a monster." He says allowing the cameras to capture a few pictures before clearing his throat.

"As is tradition with monster weddings, the groom's family will present the bride's family an heirloom as a gift." He squeaks out.

Papyrus quickly steps forward and pulls a small box out of his coat pocket. The box was covered in strange markings and when Papyrus opened it, it radiated a bright purple glow.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PRESENT TO YOU OUR FAMILIES ONLY HEIRLOOM. IT IS A TRANSLATION BOX FOR WING DINGS." Papyrus says placing the box in Asgore's paw.

Asgore bowed low before stowing the box in his jacket.

"Now that the gift has been given, we will continue with the vows before the magical exchange." The mouse monster says gesturing to Sans and I.

Sans squeezed my hand and turned to look at me. His white pupils were dripping with emotion, and I swear they had a hint of pink in them.

"Frisk, you've been with me for longer than you know. I think there's always been a part of me that knew we'd be together." Sans says smiling.

"When you saved us all from the underground, the emotions couldn't even be put into words." Sans says looking down at the ground with a faint smile before looking back up.

"Ever since that day, I found myself wanting to know you better. And I don't regret that decision ever. You've given me a perfect life, and you even gave me a beautiful son." Sans says winking at Jasper who giggled before gnawing on his hand and looking at me intently.

"Now it's my turn to try and repay that. I promise, that until the end of forever I will love you. I will always be here for you, and I will even let you have the last nice cream." Sans says squeezing my hand.

I swallowed thickly and brushed a tear away before breathing in deeply.

"It'll take a lot to top that huh?" I say laughing.

Sans shrugs and closes one eye with a lazy grin.

"I'll do my best to try though." I say as determination flooded through me.

"Falling into the underground has always been my destiny. I think I knew I was supposed to go to the mountain. I won't say it was a miracle that I fell for you, or that I literally fell down for you." I say earning a snicker from Sans.

"But I do know one thing. That after falling and friending you, I couldn't remember wanting to see bones as bad as I did." I say looking at Sans.

"You have always been a friend, a protector, somebody I could go to for comfort no matter what the time. You loved me unconditionally despite my flaws and helped me discover what I had inside. For that Sans, I can never see how my life would be without you. You will always be my comedian." I say as a hush fell over the crowd.

"I love you Sans, and until the end of forever I want to be with you." I say as my lip trembled.

Sans quickly wiped and tears away before grinning at me.

"And now, the exchange!" The mouse monster squeaked.

Sans smiled and gently brought his hand up to my cheek and pulled my face close. He pressed a delicate kiss on my lips causing my magic to explode out of my chest and meet his own that was waiting.

The combination of my light indigo magic with his own blue created an explosion of color as they melded together and formed the delta ruin in the air before returning with their new colors.

Sans smiled and grabbed my face and eagerly pressed another kiss to my face as the crowd cheered and the cameras flashed.

I opened my eyes to see his eyes alit with love and adoration. I smiled and stroked the rough bone before kissing him back.

After a few moments a brisk cough brought us out of our fairy tale.

"Sorry." I say breaking away with a blush.

"I'm not." Sans says with a grin as Jasper wiggled his way out of Toriel's arms. He zoomed straight into my arms and pressed sloppy kisses on my face.

"Mommy mommy!" He cried out with glee as the cameras flashed and our friends gathered around.

Sans wrapped an arm around my waist and waved with me as the world took note of what could happen with Monsters in our midst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"3, 2, 1!" I counted off throwing the small bouquet behind my back.

The shrieks and the sound of feet was all I heard until I turned around to a triumphant cry.

A rather willowy deer monster had grabbed the bouquet and was kissing her boyfriend as she held the flowers proudly.

I saw a few evil glances before I giggled and made everyone turn back to me.

"Congratulations for catching it! It means you'll be married next." I say with a wink to the young monster.

She blushed a deep purple before smiling back and thanking me.

"Wonderful darling, but it's time for cake!" Mettaton says sashaying over to me and taking my elbow.

The glitzy robot leads me over to the intimidating cake and hands Sans a short knife.

Sans grins and cuts a small piece for me and a large piece for himself.

"Here ya go babe." He says handing me the small piece.

We intertwine our arms and pop the cake in our mouths happily. The delicious pound cake exploded in my mouth with monster magic mixed inside.

"That's so good!" I say standing back as Knight Knight used her magic to slice the cake quickly.

"Not as good as you." Sans purrs in my ear as we help hand out cake slices to the guests.

"Sans, not here." I say elbowing him in the chest with a giggle.

After all the cake had been handed out we sat down at a large table with lavish centerpieces made of crystal and a few spears.

Vegatoids bounced back and forth with food precariously balanced on their heads as they catered.

"I don't know how to thank you mom." I say leaning to my left at Toriel.

"It was no problem my child. It has been a long time since we have had such a happy wedding." Toriel says with a warm smile.

Jasper was currently balanced on Grillby's daughter Fuku's lap, where he was giggling at her green flames.

"I'm surprised he's been so well behaved this entire time. Tonight's going to be the first night he'll have been away from us since he was born." I murmur to Sans as Jasper clapped his hands and tried to catch the flickering flames off of Fuku's wrist.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It is our honeymoon after all." Sans says placing a hand on my thigh before squeezing it.

I roll my eyes but take his hand in my own and lift it to my lips. I kiss it lightly before putting it back on the table.

"We can wait until we're alone." I say as Napstablook, Mettaton, and Shyren begin a song on the tiled dance floor.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" I say taking Sans hand and leading him to the rapid filling area.

The funky beat makes me shimmy and shake horribly in my dress but Sans goes with it. He danced just as awkwardly as me and we laughed as we made complete fools of ourselves.

Asgore's looming form appeared above me when a slow, somber song began to play.

"May I have this dance young one?" Asgore says deeply extending his paw out to me.

"Course pops." Sans says moon walking away.

Asgore narrows his eyes but takes my right hand in his paw and places a hand on my waist.

We danced slowly as the Shyren began to sing a few mournful notes.

"This song is the same one that was played on my wedding day. Toriel and I choose it because it was one of the few things that survived the war." Asgore says stepping carefully with the beat.

"It is a song of change, and of better days. I believed it was most appropriate to play it today." Asgore says twirling me gently.

"Is there a reason for it?" I say seeing mischief in my adoptive fathers eyes.

"Indeed there is. Toriel and I have been speaking for awhile now, and recently she asked me out for dinner." Asgore says softly.

"Really? Dad that's great! I always knew you and mom would get back together, you loved each other to much to be away." I say smiling.

Asgore hums in agreement and releases my hand as the music stops.

"I wanted to tell you as it will affect you the most. I am very proud of the path you have chosen child." Asgore says patting my head lightly.

"Thanks dad." I say squeezing his paw.

"Now if you will excuse me, there is some punch I have been wishing to try." Asgore says walking away.

Smiling to myself I find Jasper seated with a few elderly monsters that used to run the Libraby underground. He was listening carefully as they told him stories from long ago.

"Hello ladies, has he been behaving?" I ask leaning forward to kiss Jasper's cheek.

He squealed and held his hands out to me in a pick me up gesture.

"Yes of course. He is such a sweetheart!" An old loox croaks.

I place Jasper on my hips and fix his curls that had begun to come free from the gel bindings.

"I'm glad you think so." I say kissing his cheek a few times before giving him back to the older bird monster.

"Just checking in, thank you for keeping him entertained for me." I say bowing to the older monsters before walking away.

I search the dancefloor for Undyne and Alphys and find them dancing with a jangling Papyrus and Sans.

Undyne's movements were very choppy and erratic as Alphys looked completely free as she swayed in the music with her eyes closed.

Papyrus was doing his best impression of a halloween decoration and flapping his arms with Sans simply stepping lightly too the beat.

"Did I miss something?" I say watching my friend's dance.

"Just Papyrus using his own hand to clap himself on the back." Undyne shouts over the loud music.

I laugh and dance happily as the pop song fades out and a quick rap song comes on.

"Ooh hold up, I'm going for it." Sans says clearing a small space around himself.

He stretched his hands over his head before sighing and closing his eyes. As the beat gradually built Sans stood stock still.

The beat dropped and Sans suddenly dropped to the ground breakdancing.

"Ooooooooooooh!" I say cupping a hand over my mouth as sweat appeared on Sans skull as he flipped and turned with his hands on the floor.

A small circle of monster surrounded us as Sans danced to the peppy song.

He opened one eye and winked at me as he backflipped and rolled his body up and beckoned to me.

"Me? Babe you know I can't dance." I say laughing.

"C'mon, trust me." Sans says pulling himself flush against me. His magic swirled around me making me light headed and giddy.

I nodded dumbly and let go of his sweaty bones.

Another fast song came and I closed my eyes as I waited for the perfect moment. The music crescendoed and pumped in my ears making me smile as Sans magic filled me.

I opened my eyes and grinned as the singer came back and sang sweetly as my body began to move. I mirrored Sans in a strange but harmonious interpretive dance.

Sans pulled me against him and pressed his forehead against mine and kissed my lips as I followed his footwork.

The crowd cheered us on as the cameras rolled and captured the first ever human and monster wedding in action featuring a dance battle.

Who else likes the DanceTale AU? Because I sure as shit do XD

But I hoped you liked the wedding! I tried to make it a little fun but still super sappy, it made me giggle like mad while I wrote it.

Next chapter is going to be more focused on Jasper's growing magic, wonder what it'll be ;) Toodles :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Baby Blasters

One thing I would like to point out here is that Jasper is two months old, however he is advanced in certain aspects. His language and magic of course are much better than other monsters at his age, but he's still a baby. He's a little better at some fine motor skills but he mainly uses his magic to sort of fly around the air instead of actually moving. Very Sans like XD.

The hot sun shined on my back making me groan and roll over to try and avoid it's harsh rays.

I roll far enough over that I bump into Sans cool bones which I promptly cuddle up to.

"Mmmph, you're warm." Sans mumbles and wraps a bony arm around my shoulders and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"It's so hot." I whine before nuzzling my face against Sans chill bones.

"It's comfy now. Now shhhhh, sleepy time." Sans mumbles out before slipping back into his deep sleep.

The gentle rise and fall of his chest soothed me slightly before I snapped awake.

"Where's Jasper?" I say slightly panicked.

"We left him at Toriel's remember?" Sans says rubbing his eyes as I jostled the bed.

"Oh." I say before laying back down.

I was aware he was being taken care of, but the feeling of not having him by me was terrifying. It was like something enormous was missing out of nothing.

I layed in the bed for a little while dozing every now and again before there was a knock on the door.

"Princess? Would you like breakfast?" A soft voice called from behind the door.

I sighed and crawled out of the bed putting a robe on for some decency before shuffling my way to the door.

"Sorry for the wait Princess." A small squid monster says with a watery smile.

"No no, it's no big deal. We were sleeping anyway." I say taking the paper for food selections.

"I will be back in a bit for your order Princess." They say bowing before scuttling away.

"Thank you, and you don't have to call me princess!" I call out as they leave.

I smile and plop back down in the plush, warm bed with Sans before nudging him slightly.

"Baby, you need to choose something to eat." I say softly kissing his skull.

"Nnnh… sleepy time." Sans murmurs out before rolling over with a content sigh.

I nuzzle his neck bone and plant a kiss on his head before retreating to call Toriel. The large room had an adjoining balcony that I went out and sat down while I waited for her to answer.

"Frisk! My child I expected you to call sooner." Toriel's sweet, motherly voice said from the receiver.

"Yeah it's almost noon, but I've been a little antsy all day. How'd everything go last night?" I say leaning back in the warm sun.

"Marvelous. Jasper ate a nice supper of milk, and I may or may not have snuck him some cake." Toriel said with a giggle.

I laugh and place my hand on my heart where my soul thrummed happily.

"He played with some younger monsters and then we read some stories by the fireplace until he fell asleep around seven thirty." Toriel says finishing her report. I could almost see her giving a mock salute.

I giggle and brush my hair out of my face.

"Thanks for taking such good care of him mom. I trusted you so I wasn't that worried but it still feels weird not having him by me." I say twirling my hair.

"I understand the feeling my child. When Asriel was still small I was reluctant to let anyone care for him." Toriel says as Jasper's high pitched voice could be heard.

"It seems he misses you." Toriel says while Jasper wailed.

"MOOOOOMMMMYYYY!" Jasper cried out as Toriel chuckled. I could only imagine him sitting in his grandmother's lap desperately trying to get the phone.

"Here Jasper, why don't you talk to your mother." Toriel says gently. I could hear the phone being moved and suddenly Jasper's adorable giggle filled the air.

"Mommy!" Jasper says.

"Yes Jasper, this is mommy." I say laughing.

"Come! Mommy come!" Jasper says giggling.

"Mommy will come in a little bit baby I promise." I say trying to hold back the giggles as he babbled.

"That is enough now, why don't you go see what they have for you." Toriel says taking the phone. I could hear the sparking sound of Jasper's magic as he zoomed off.

"Where'd you send him off to?" I say wiping a stray tear from my eye.

"One of the Temmie's had wandered in our room, and Jasper adores riding on their backs." Toriel says.

"I bet he does." I say as skeletal arms wrap around my neck.

Sans must have gotten up at some point because he kissed my neck and buried his face as he yawned.

I stroke his bones gently as Toriel prattled on a bit more of Jasper's adventure last night.

"When Asgore held him he giggled so much." Toriel said with a laugh.

"Asgore? Dad was there last night?" I say sitting up. Sans yelps as he falls slightly from my sudden movement.

"Why yes. He stayed to help clean up the garden after everyone was finished last night. We ended up having a few drinks together out in the flowers. It was quite nice." Toriel said shyly.

I tucked that information in the back of my mind before speaking.

"We'll be over around three to pick Jasper up. Thank you so much for watching him mom." I say as Sans crawls in my lap and plops his face in my chest.

"Anytime child, I will see you then." Toriel says before hanging up.

"Was that Toriel?" Sans muffled voice says from the depths of my breasts.

I giggle and run a hand lightly over his skull before kissing him.

"Yeah, I told her we'd be there in two and a half hours." I say kissing his skull every now and again.

"Really?" Sans says lifting his face from my chest to give me a devilish grin.

"Really." I say as he parted his teeth and his blue tongue lolled out.

"Good." Sans says before hefting me over his shoulder and throwing me on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...Sorry I don't do lemon :3...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello my child!" Toriel says giving me a bone crushing hug as we stood on the stoop outside her house.

I squeaked in pain making Toriel pull away, a concerned look on her face.

Sans grinned behind me and winked at Toriel making her narrow her eyes at him. I blushed madly and rubbed the hidden hand prints and bite marks on my back.

"Where's Jasper?" I say trying to turn the attention away from my activities earlier.

"Playing with some toys right now." Toriel says ushering us inside.

We follow the motherly boss monster up the stairs into a brightly lit toyroom. A few other monster children were playing but Jasper was laying on his tummy gnawing on a few blocks. Upon seeing me and Sans he broke into a huge smile and kicked his feet excitedly.

"Mommy!" Jasper squeals using his magic to fly into my open arms.

"Hello Jasper, did you have fun at Grandma's?" I say as he nuzzled me fiercely. His black curls were a mess as he flew into Sans arms next.

"YAAA!" Jasper says as Sans chuckled and kissed his unruly curls before trying to smooth them out. Sans played with one of his hands as Jasper babbled happily.

"I'm glad you had fun bucko. Maybe you could start calling her a grand-baaa." Sans says trying to make Toriel smile.

He succeeded as she smirked and patted Jasper's hair.

"Whenever you need me to I will watch him." Toriel says placing a kiss on Jasper forehead.

"I can't thank you enough mom. He loves hanging out with you." I say kissing my adoptive mother on the cheek.

Sans was using his magic to keep Jasper giggling as the blocks flew and clanked together.

"Anytime child." Toriel says chuckling before I felt an enormous amount of magic gathering.

I look just in time to see a large Gaster blaster fire itself blasting the wall down.

Toriel and I stand their with our mouths open as Sans held Jasper who was giggling madly. The blaster disappeared as the glow in Jasper's left eye slowly ebbed away.

"Did he just…"

"Yup."

We stand amazed as Jasper looks at everyone confused.

I shake myself out of my stupor as Jasper's lower lip begins to tremble with the threat of tears.

"Jasper, we're not mad at you. Did you summon that attack?" I say taking him out of Sans arms gently.

Jasper nods as a few fat tears roll down his cheeks.

I wipe the light purple tears away and kiss his cheek.

"What you just made could hurt a lot of people, you could of hurt mommy and daddy and grandma." I say shushing him.

"That was called a gaster blaster, and it is a very dangerous attack. Can you do mommy a favor and not summon it unless you're training with Undyne?" I say as Jasper's eyes widen.

He nods and begins to sob.

"S...s...sowwy!" He mewls out as he cries.

"I know you are. You have much more magic than most other monsters do." I say rocking him gently.

Toriel takes the other monster children out quietly.

"Hey buddy, you already have great control of your magic. You'll get the hang of it." Sans says kissing Jasper's tear stained cheek.

Jasper nods again as we shush and comfort him.

Short chapter I know lol. But were doing a huge time skip after this.

Jasper's going to be almost a year old since we're tackling potty training and closet monsters next.

Writer's block my arch nemisis! I wrote like crazy this morning.

:3 Toodles


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yellow Pigments

"Jasper?"

Silence.

"Baby are you 0kay?

Silence.

I sigh and lean my head against the door to Jasper's room. His cries had made me come running from the living room only to be met with a locked door.

I could easily unlock it with magic but I didn't want to intrude.

"Jasper baby mom's coming in okay?"

Silence.

I carefully unlock the door with my magic and open it slowly. Sitting on the floor in his potty chair was Jasper. By the looks of things he had tried again but had been to stubborn to ask for help with his diaper.

"How's it goin honey?" I say sitting on my knees in front of him.

He was in his skeletal form but even without lips I could see the tell tale tremble of tears forming.

He pouted and crossed his arms but failed miserably because he burst into tears a few moments later.

"I can't do it!" He wails as he leaps in my arms.

I easily cradle him against my chest as I pat his wet bottom. Grimacing I make my way to the bathroom where I start running a bath.

"You're fine Jasper, you've been such a big boy. Daddy's going to be so proud of you." I say pressing my lips on his skull lightly.

Jasper whimpers and burrows his face in my chest and continues his soft whimpering until the bath was full.

"Ready?" I say peeling his tear stained skull from my skin so I could see his face.

He nodded and wiped a few stray tears away.

I quickly undress him and place him in the lukewarm water with a few of his favorite toys. I gather up his wet clothing and stand up.

"Mom's going to go throw these in the wash okay? If you need me before that just fly out." I say kissing his skull.

Jasper nods and grabs ahold of a large doll and makes her fly around the air with Batman's theme song.

I chuckle and quickly throw a load of laundry in and sigh. We'd been trying to potty train for the past month but it felt like one step forward and two steps back. Everytime we feel like we made a breakthrough something like this would happen.

Heaving a basket of clean clothes on my hip I make my way back to the bathroom.

I was greeted with the sight of Jasper covered head to toe with bubbles with a few of his toys flying in the air.

"Go Officer Jenny! Capture the mean Orc!" Jasper's tiny voice says as his toys zoom around. He giggles and notices me in the doorway smiling.

"Mommy look! Officer Jenny's going to catch the bad guy!" Jasper says as they continue their erratic flight.

"Well let mom sit on the toilet while she captures him okay?" I say as he brings the toys closer to keep them from hitting me.

I fold clothes while Jasper sits in the bath until he sighs and sits down heavily.

He was still easily exhausted by to much magic use, but he was getting better at it.

"Ready to get out bucko?" I say folding the last piece of clothing.

"Uh hu." Jasper says standing up and reaching his hands up in a pick me up gesture.

I grab a towel and swaddle him up while levitating the laundry behind me. Jasper giggles as the large green basket hovered behind us.

"Alright since it's three would you like pajamas or normal clothes?" I say still holding Jasper.

"I'm hungry." Jasper says rubbing his eyes with a fist. It was close to his nap time so I pulled out pajamas and quickly put him in the soft yellow onesie.

"What do you want to eat then baby?" I say patting his butt with a fresh pull up.

"Milk, I'm tired." Jasper says yawning.

"Okay, let's get dressed then we'll have some milk." I say buttoning up the front of his outfit. It was shaped like a little lamb and Alphys had bought it for him. He looked adorable in it.

I grab a baby sling and tie it easily around my shoulder before placing Jasper snuggly inside it. I move my shirt and let him nurse as I clean up his room quickly.

It was close to time for Sans to be home so I closed my laptop and started on a simple supper.

Stirring the pots and pans of food made for an easy rhythm as Jasper nodded off.

I use a kleenex to wipe the excess milk off his cheek and fix my shirt before planting a kiss on his head.

This was a pretty normal evening for us. Sans said I was spoiling him by having him in the sling while he slept but I knew I wasn't.

The carrots were soft and the rice had finished by the time I had flipped the chicken over. I started washing a few broccoli heads to give Jasper some options on his veggies when the front door jangled.

"Hey babe, you in the kitchen?" Sans calls out.

"Yeah, but be a little quiet. Jasper's napping." I whisper out before hugging Sans gently.

"You're gonna spoil him." Sans says untying the sling from around my shoulder with his magic before retying it on his own.

"But you want to hold him hmm?" I snort as Sans strokes Jasper's skull lightly before grinning at me.

"I missed you guys today, what can I say?" Sans says kissing my cheek before going to the laundry room to move a load.

I quickly finish supper and open the windows to let the warm March air inside.

Sans appears on our small dinner table with a grin.

"You should probably wake him up babe, he needs to eat." I say sitting the food on the table with a few pot holders underneath.

"But he looks so comfy." Sans says kissing Jasper's skull as he snored lightly.

"He also needs to eat, you know the rules." I say levitating Jasper's high chair to the table.

Sans frowns but gently wakes Jasper.

"Hey bucko, it's time to eat." Sans says as Jasper's eye sockets flutter open.

"Nnnngh…" Jasper groans before levitating himself out of the sling and into his high chair. I buckle him in easily and slide the table on before stroking his skull.

"Do you want rice, carrots, or broccoli?" I say shredding a small piece of chicken.

"Rice and broccoli." Jasper says with a yawn.

I nod and Sans easily dolls out a small bit of the vegetables on Jasper's plate before sitting it down in front of him.

We eat quietly in a comfortable silence as Jasper eyes the carrots with distaste.

"Why do people eat those? There snowmen noses." Jasper finally says as he finishes his broccoli.

"In the human world snowmen aren't alive like they are for us. So to them their just normal vegetables. Why don't you try one?" Sans says putting a small carrot on his fork.

Jasper sticks his tongue out but allows Sans to place it in his mouth. He chews slowly and swallows before looking at me.

"It tastes sweet." He says quietly.

"Would you like some then?" I say with a smile. Sans always managed to get him to eat new things.

"Yes please." Jasper says quietly as we place a few carrots on his empty plate.

Jasper eats them quickly and smiles at me as we finish our dinner as well.

"So we've got a choice of nice cream sandwiches or some leftover pastries from Muffet's. What you guys in the mood for?" I say as Sans starts filling up the sink for dishes.

"Muffet's!" Jasper says happily. He loves her desserts.

"Kind of in the mood for nice cream." Sans says as I finish putting the leftovers away.

"Welp, me and Jasper win since I've been eyeing that strudel." I say wiping Jasper face clean with a wet paper towel before wiping his high chair down.

Jasper grins and kicks his feet excitedly as I open the box and give him a small piece of raspberry strudel. I pop the remainder in my mouth and place a doughnut in Sans open mouth.

"I donf rwealy like doughnufs." Sans says around the doughnut.

"We'll have nice cream tomorrow babe, I promise." I say kissing Sans cheek before lifting Jasper out of his high chair. He had a small bit of raspberry filling on his cheek but other then that he stayed clean.

I wipe his face off again before wrapping the sling around my shoulder again to help Sans with the dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jasper Daniels, you need to go potty." Sans says sternly as Jasper crossed his legs and did his potty dance.

"Nuh uh!" Jasper says sticking his tongue out as he wiggles again.

"Jasper." Sans says warningly.

"I don't! I don't!" Jasper says shrilly as he shudders before dancing again.

"JASPER." Sans says as the whites in his eyes disappear and his magic flares threateningly.

Jasper stops and sits down as he shakes his legs again.

"We're going potty, we'll be right back." Sans says picking Jasper up by his waist and walking to the bathroom.

I could hear Jasper's cries as Sans makes him go potty. I sigh and continue my report for work as Sans deep voice and Jasper's protesting voice filled our small apartment.

A sudden thud and Sans shout brought me onto my feet.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I say forcing the bathroom door open.

"He got angry and let his magic loose." Sans says with a sigh as he holds a squirming Jasper.

Jasper's left eye was glowing purple and a black scorch mark adorned the wall.

"Jasper Daniels DREEMURR." I say sternly.

Jasper stops his squirming and looks up at me. I never used his full name unless something was serious. I'd only said it one other time when he had refused to let me change his diaper.

"I am disappointed in you." I say before leaving the room.

"Mommy wait! I… I'm sorry. I'll go potty." Jasper says softly as I stop.

I heard the toilet lid go up and the tiny trickle before the toilet flushed and the sink went off.

A few moments later I felt a tugging on my shirt.

I turn with my arms crossed to see Jasper floating behind me. He had swapped forms and his purple eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry mommy, please don't be disappointed in me." Jasper says softly as his lip quivered.

"I am slightly disappointed in you Jasper. We told you that you need to use the potty if you want to be a big monster and train with Undyne. You did not need to almost blast daddy with your magic." I say as Jasper lowers himself on the floor.

"I kn...know. B...b...but I d...d...didn't mean to h...h...hurt daddy." Jasper sobs out.

I sigh and kneel down in front of my small son.

"Jasper, I know it's tough being a big monster. But being potty trained doesn't mean you're a big boy monster like daddy. You're still baby bones." I say patting his curls.

"R...r...really?" Jasper says peeking out at me from under his hair.

"Really." I say smiling.

"Now can you promise mommy that you won't fight anymore with the potty? It's not a bad thing." I say gently picking Jasper up and patting his bottom.

"I promise. I'm sorry mommy." Jasper says weaving his tiny hands in my shirt and holding tightly.

"I forgive you Jasper. Now you have to help Daddy clean up the mess you made in the bathroom." I say setting him on the ground.

Jasper nods and hovers himself up to help Sans start cleaning the scorch mark off the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy, daddy." Jasper says waking me from my deep slumber.

I open my eyes and look at the clock. Two a.m.

"What are you doing up baby?" I say yawning and scooping Jasper up.

There's a monster in my closet." Jasper whispers.

Sans stirs beside me.

"Wha… Wacha doing here buddy?" Sans says patting Jasper's curls.

"He says there's a monster in his closet." I say as Jasper shivers in my arms.

"Welp, let's go see than." Sans says crawling out of bed and heading to Jasper's room.

I hum an old tune I used to sing to Jasper to help him sleep and rock him as he shakes in my arms.

"You're shaking like a leaf baby, are you okay?" I say kissing his head.

"It was scary. It kept smiling at me and saying it was my new best friend." Jasper says with a whimper.

I freeze at Jasper's words as Sans comes back into the room.

"Nothing in there buddy. I even looked under the bed and the cracks in the floorboards. Not a single monster." Sans says taking Jasper out of my arms.

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight baby? Mommy's going to go look." I say kissing his head as Jasper nods.

Determination floods through me as I enter Jasper's room.

"I know you're in here Flowey. There's no point in hiding." I say softly as the small yellow flower appears on Jasper's window.

"Golly, you sure found me fast. How'd you know it was me?" The former prince says with a grin.

"You're the only person I know that says you're their new best friend." I say kneeling in front of the flower.

"Why are you keeping Jasper awake? He likes you." I say cocking my head to the side.

"Because he shouldn't like me. Monsters like us, they shouldn't get along." Flowey says bitterly.

"Well I would appreciate if you stopped. Jasper's still young and he needs his sleep. If you want to talk with him we can bring him to Asgore's some time." I say softly as Flowey frowns.

"How would you stop me? A reset?" Flowey says twisting his face into a nightmarish grin.

"No, never. But I could cast a protective charm around here. I'd rather not do that though." I say sitting cross legged on the floor.

Flowey's face returned to normal as he looked down at his leafs.

"How about next week we bring Jasper down to see you? You can talk with him then and we can sort this all out." I say as Flowey snorts.

"You're lying!" He snarls out.

I sigh and close my eyes.

When I open them they were a dark red and my cheeks turned rosy.

"Asriel, she's not lying." Chara says.

Flowey looks at me in wonder before turning away from me.

"Fine. But only this one time!" Flowey says as I blink and let my usual brown eyes return.

"Thank you Flowey." I say patting the small flower who growled at me.

"We'll see you next week then." I say over my shoulder as I close the door behind me and make my back to my husband and son.

Well, that was a difficult chapter to write! I didn't want to make Jasper a whiney kid and Sans and Frisk mean parents. So I hope they turned out okay.

But Flowey's antagonizing Jasper now! Whatever could that be for?

Stick around and we'll find out next chapter. Toodles :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Besties

"Are we there yet?"

Sans sighs. "No Jasper."

"What about now? We passed trees like the ones at Grandpa's."

"No Jasper, willow trees grow in a bunch of different places."

"Now?"

"No."

"... Now?"

"Jasper Daniels for the love of-"

Sans was cut off by me elbowing him in the ribs hard with a stern face.

"Don't you dare teach him swear words." I whisper.

Sans rolls his eyes and looks at Jasper in his car seat.

"You're really excited to see Grandpa today aren't you?" I say handing Jasper one of the many puzzles in the car.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he quickly solved the rubik's cube.

"Done. Can I have another one?" Jasper says holding the solved puzzle out to me.

"Of course baby." I say fixing his overalls before taking the cube out of his outstretched arm.

I hand him a rather difficult block puzzle. Sans watched him struggle with it until we reached Asgore's home.

"Got it!" Jasper says triumphantly holding the sphere of wood high.

"Good job buddy! Now let's get out so we can see Grandpa." I say unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door to Jasper's car seat.

I spray some light sunscreen on his dark skin before placing the straw hat on his curly head. I place him on my hip while Sans holds the diaper bag and we make our way to the front door.

Jasper kicks his feet happily as we knock on the door and a few monsters said hello.

A stray photographer caught my eye as he snapped a few photos of a us before scurrying away.

"Looks like they found us." I whisper to Sans as Asgore opened the door.

The large boss monster was dressed in gardening overalls with a straw hat to match Jasper's. He was holding a trowel and a cup of tea in the same hand with Flowey wrapped around his other arm.

"Howdy! It is good to see you young one." Asgore says sweeping us all in a large, fuzzy hug.

"Hey dad, Jasper's been super excited to see you today." I say as Jasper giggles and stretches his hands out to Asgore.

"Then come here my boy!" Asgore says with a hearty laugh.

He places the trowel and tea down to hold the small monster high making him giggle.

"You've gotten so heavy! You will be such a strong monster!" Asgore says tossing him in the air a few times making Jasper laugh.

"Can we garden today?" Jasper says happily as Asgore tickled his side and held him close.

During the entire exchange Flowey was scowling and he jumped from Asgore's arm to my shoulder.

The light weight of the small flower reminded me of a universe that never was.

"Of course we can garden! I was working on the begonias and roses before you showed up. Would you like to help me?" Asgore says booping Jasper's nose.

"Yeah yeah!" Jasper says clapping his hands happily.

"Just come get us when you're done." I say chuckling as Asgore headed outside, he scooped up his tea and trowel with Jasper in tow before stepping out in the magical air.

Asgore's home had an eternal summer spell cast on it as well, humans flocked from all over the world to see Asgore's extensive garden.

Sans and I carried our small picnic basket outside to a sturdy oak tree.

I lay the thick blanket down while Flowey's soft petals fluttered on my cheek and the gentle breeze caused my sundress to flap slightly.

I tied my hat under my chin and sighed happily as Sans poured me a glass of wine.

Sans layed in my lap with a lazy grin as we sipped on our wine and enjoyed the warm sunshine.

Flowey yawned and laid his head down on my shoulder and quickly drifted off as the puffy cumulous clouds flew above us.

I stroked Sans skull absentmindedly before my stomach started growling.

"Babe I'm hungry." I say before levitating the sleeping flower on the ground gently. His petals stirred but he didn't wake up.

"Me too. Let's eat that salad." Sans says leaning up and opening the basket.

We unwrapped the salad bowls and sipped on the cold sea tea as we chewed.

A sudden wetness in my chest made me yelp.

"Fuck. I'm leaking." I say as two wet spots now adorned the chest of my dress.

Sans grabs me a towel and I quickly wipe my chest off before using my magic to take the liquid out of the fabric. I stuffed a few napkins in my chest before picking my bowl back up.

"You gonna be okay babe?" Sans says looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, eventually I'll quit making so much." I say sighing at my large breasts.

"Doctor Anura said it was because of all that extra magic in your body. You need to exercise it again now." Sans says finishing his avocado salad quickly.

"Wanna fight then?" I say with an impish smile.

"Bring it on baby cakes." Sans says grinning.

I pack up the small picnic and leave Flowey snoozing on the ground as we space ourselves out on the large meadow.

Sans left eye glows a bright blue as he fires the first attack initiating a battle.

We turn black and white as our stats flicker above us.

SANS- HP 5, ATTACK 1, DEFENSE 1, MP 175/175

FRISK- LEVEL 1, HP 32/20, ATTACK 3, DEFENSE 5, MP 212/150

"Geez, looks like I do have a bunch of extra magic." I say with a giggle.

"Told ya. So don't hold back on me." Sans says as my turn appears.

I press my hand on the fight button and untie my hat and gently place it on the ground before sighing and letting my magic flow through all of my veins.

I breathe evenly in and out as I gather my magic and let an enormous barrage of mewling tickling kittens.

Sans laughs as they bound up to him mewling and trying to tickle him with their tiny paws.

"That's not even an attack." Sans says letting a few bones fly my way.

My red soul explodes out of my chest and together we dodge and weave easily through the bones. I freeze as a large blue bone passes me.

"It's been awhile since we practiced on our magic." Sans says as I press the fight button.

"Yeah, to long." I say as I let the kittens disappear.

I gather my magic in my hands and fire deadly bursts of magic that upon impact on the ground they exploded in flowers.

Sans leapt back and forth and backflipped out of danger until it was his turn.

"Not bad, but let's see if you can handle this." Sans says bringing an enormous line up of bones.

I create a small wall of purple bows to protect my backside as I twisted and leapt from the bones. One particularly large bone caused me to lean back far enough to touch the ground as it barely missed me.

I puffed out my breath as sweat was beginning to gather on my forehead.

Sans was already sweating.

I smile and press the fight button.

I gather magical spears and lunge at Sans.

He brings a bone up as a counter and we struggle with hand to hand for a little while.

I swipe my spear over his left shoulder and he summons an extra bone to match my fighting spirit.

Training with Undyne really payed off all those years ago.

I counter and parry until I manage to drop and swing my spear catching his legs causing him to fall.

I leap on top of him and press the sharp spears edge against his spine with a triumphant smile.

"I win this round." I say helping him stand.

"Best two out of three?" Sans says with a laugh.

"You're on." I say stretching my legs lightly.

Sans glitches out of sight and I close my eyes.

I focus on his soul's wavelength and manage to find him above me.

Using my magic I summon a large fishing rod and attach a hook in his shirt and yank him to the ground.

Sans slams into the ground making me laugh.

"Hook line and sinker!" I say as he stand up with a grin.

"My turn." He says stuffing his hand in his pocket.

My soul turned blue as he grabbed ahold of me and tried to toss me across the field.

I planted my magic in the ground and used it to stitch myself in one area giving my soul a painful lurch. But not nearly as painful as it would have been if he would have succeeded in sending me flying.

He summoned his large Gaster blasters that yawned their gaping maws open before releasing the stream of pure magic at me.

I created platforms and leapt back and forth while dodging the deadly lasers.

Eventually one caught my arm making me wince as my hp dropped to 25.

"Alright, guess we're getting serious." I say panting.

My muscles screamed as I gathered every ounce of my deep well of magic in my chest.

I shaped the magic in the form of stars and borrowed Asriel's attack as I sent stars hurtling down at Sans.

I saw him blip in and out of focus as he tries avoiding the glittering stars. Ones that missed and made contact with the ground sent an explosion of glitter and flowers spraying everywhere making it hard to see.

I groaned as my magic began to wane. I had used to many enormous attacks to quick.

One of my stars finally hits Sans causing him to fall back on the ground with a grunt.

I walk over to him to see him covered in glitter.

Sans spat out a few flower petals but grinned up at me.

"Guess you win." Sans says using his magic to clean our clothing and fix my hair.

"That felt good. And I used up most of my magic." I say taking Sans arm as he leads me back to our small picnic area.

"Go mommy!" Jasper says.

Sans and I turn to see Asgore holding a laughing Jasper. Asgore's face was a mixture of shock and impression.

Jasper floats over to me and I hold my arms out.

"Did you see all of that?" I say fixing Jasper's curly hair.

"Uh huh. Grandpa said he felt a lot of magic so we came over here and we saw you kicking butt!" Jasper says giggling.

"Mom only won because your daddy won't use full strength attacks against me. You're daddy's incredibly strong." I say as Sans winks at Jasper.

Jasper's mouth hangs open before he launches himself into Sans arms.

"How strong are you daddy? Can you blow up a mountain?" Jasper says excitedly.

"Not a mountain but I did blow up a part of the underground once." Sans says chuckling.

"Speaking of, when did you want to schedul-"

Asgore was cut off by me clamping a hand over his mouth quickly.

Jasper looks at us confused but quickly turns his attention back to Sans as he lifted a sleeping Flowey in the air.

I lead Asgore away as Sans snorts and Jasper giggles.

"Dad you can't talk about his birthday party in front of him." I say after we'd gotten far enough away that Jasper couldn't hear us.

"Forgive me child, now as I was saying, when did you want to schedule the visit for the underground?" Asgore says wiping his face off with a large handkerchief.

"Jasper's birthday is the 25th of April so I was hoping we could do it that day or the day before. It all really depends on how quickly you set everything up." I say retying my sunhat under my chin.

"We could have it ready tomorrow if you really wanted it. The older generation is eager to meet the young prince." Asgore says grinning.

"He's not really a prince dad." I say rolling my eyes but smiling up at my adoptive father.

"Just as you are no princess?" Asgore says waggling his eyebrows making me laugh.

We make our way back to Sans and Jasper and a surprisingly still sleeping Flowey.

"Fuck." I say feeling liquid dripping down my dress again. My chest was leaking again and it was driving me insane.

"Here babe." Sans says gently taking me in his arm and teleporting us to the bathroom.

I move my dress out of the way and quickly wash the excess milk off my chest and clean my dress again.

"Getting sick of this stupid leaking." I say readjusting my straps.

"Do you really need to wean him right now though? He's not even a year." Sans says moving Jasper from his left to his right side.

"Well every mom magazine and older woman I've met has told me I should start weaning him at a year." I say picking at my dress.

"Babe you should do it when you and Jasper are ready, not what some magazine says." Sans says as Jasper looks at me.

"Sorry hun, I know you don't like when we talk like this in front of you." I say taking Jasper out of Sans arms.

"It's okay, I just don't know what we're arguing about." Jasper says scratching his head.

"Remember that one time at the mall when you were eating and that group of older ladies said I shouldn't still be letting you drink?" I say patting Jasper's head.

"Yeah. But what's wrong with drinking? I thought it was just food." Jasper says confused.

"It is just food honey, but in the human world it's considered perverted and sexual to let you drink past a year." I say carefully.

"That's dumb. Their the gross ones for thinking that." Jasper says looking at Sans.

"It is dumb kiddo. But that's why your mom wanted to start weaning you." Sans says scratching his chin.

"Are you ready to be a big boy monster?" I say fixing the crooked hat on Jasper's hat.

"No." Jasper says playing with the smudged dirt on his hands.

"That settles it then. Don't you worry about it until he says he's ready." Sans says kissing my cheek.

I sigh and take Sans arm as we teleport back to Asgore.

"That was certainly quick." Asgore says smiling at us.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Jasper says burying his face in my neck.

"Then Sans would you like to come help me with these orchids? I need to prune them." Asgore says offering Sans a pair of scissors.

"Sure thing pops." Sans says following Asgore in the lush garden while I sit on the picnic blanket.

I take Jasper's hat off and adjust my dress so he could eat easily before leaning back in the old oak tree.

Sighing I close my eyes and take in the warm sunshine.

A sudden tapping on my shoulder caused me to open my eyes.

"Hello Flowey, did you need something?" I say patting Jasper's bottom as Flowey looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" Flowey says as Jasper's eyes started closing.

I wiggle Jasper a little making his eyes snap open and look up at Flowey.

"Feeding him. He's probably almost done so you can talk with him soon." I say as Jasper looked at Flowey.

The tiny flower sat quietly on my shoulder until Jasper was finished. I wipe his face off and pat his back a few times before he burped and smiled at me.

"Now Flowey, isn't there something you need to say?" I say placing Jasper on my knee.

Flowey fiddles with his leafs before mumbling.

"Sorry for scaring you the other day." Flowey says quietly.

"That was you? How'd you get your face to look so weird?" Jasper says sticking a finger in his mouth.

"Like this." Flowey says morphing his face into his devilish smile.

"That's cool!" Jasper says clapping his hands.

Flowey's face fell in confusion as Jasper giggled.

"What else did you want to ask him Flowey?" I say gently.

Jasper looked up at me before letting determination settle on his features.

"Why aren't you scared of me? Frisk has probably already told you what I am." Flowey says refusing to look at us.

"Mommy did tell me your real names Asriel, and that you are one of the nicest people around. She said you did a bunch of bad things, that you even killed people. But I don't think you're bad." Jasper says.

"I've killed your mother countless times. I've set your entire world ablaze without even flinching. Yet you think I'm good?" Flowey says seething. His face was slowly melting making me flinch.

"Everyone has good in them. You just need to remember yours." Jasper says placing a tiny hand on Flowey.

"Why don't we be friends? You could help me with my magic and I'll help you remember you're good." Jasper says as Flowey looks at him in amazement.

Flowey tentatively placed a leaf in Jasper's hand who squeezed it gently.

"We'll be the best of friends! Like what Undyne calls mommy!" Jasper says happily.

"Besties?" I say laughing.

"Yeah! Let's be besties!" Jasper says giggling.

Flowey opened his mouth to say something before smiling. It was a genuine smile, one I hadn't seen in years.

"C'mon! Let's go help grandpa!" Jasper says floating out of my arms with Flowey riding on his back.

They zoomed away giggling the entire way. I watched them and smiled, feeling hope for the small flower.

Look I made Flowey not such a big dick! Even though he sort of is :/

But next chapter we get to see Jasper's magic show itself finally! I wonder what he'll have :3 Toodles


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cry on your Birthday

The weeks leading up to Jasper's birthday party were filled with the small flower and mischief.

Flowey would show up every day when Jasper woke up and would stay by his side until he fell asleep.

He was fiercely loyal to the small monster and seemed to be keeping his word since his first day at our home Jasper cast an invisibility spell on himself. Making Sans and I go in a panic until he had giggled.

They fit together perfectly, as Jasper seemed to be in perfect alignment with Flowey's ever changing mood.

Today they were playing quietly in Jasper's room as Sans and I began the preparations for the trip underground.

"Should we bring a week's worth of clothes or only five days?" Sans says as we pack our suitcases.

"A week just in case. His magic could take a few days to show itself." I say as I fold a few pairs of shirts.

A monster's first birthday is a special one as it's when their magic really appears. The entire family celebrates as the young monster finally demonstrates their own "special attack".

"Wonder what their doing in there. Awfully quiet." Sans says softly as all we could hear was the sound of clinking toys.

"I don't like that you let that, that freak, play with our son." Sans says as Jasper's giggle floated in the room.

"Flowey would never hurt Jasper, I'm sure of it. Just trust me on this one okay?" I say placing a hand on Sans cheek.

Sans sighs and kisses my hand before folding another shirt.

"Well could you look and see what their doing? It's to peaceful." Sans says as the room grew quiet again.

"I'll check. Be right back." I say kissing Sans quickly and standing up.

I pad over to Jasper's room and knock once on the door.

"Come in!" Jasper hollers out.

Opening the door I was greeted with the sight of an enormous lego castle with Jasper and Flowey dressed as knights.

"Are we defending the kingdom?" I say chuckling.

"We're under attack by the evil lego men!" Flowey says as Jasper flips the scarf Papyrus had given him as a cape.

"Better defend yourselfs quick then because we're leaving in five minutes." I say patting their heads before turning to leave.

"Kay thanks mommy!" Jasper says as Flowey pretends to fight the small plastic figures.

I chuckle and make my way back to our room.

"What are they doing?" Sans says as he levitates all of his clothing in his suitcase and zipped it up easily.

"Battling lego men. Jasper had the scarf Pap gave him as a cape." I say laughing.

"And the flower?" Sans says darkly.

"Playing with Jasper. Their alright together babe I promise." I say placing my hand on Sans boney one.

"Welp I got Jasper's suitcase packed. All that's left is yours and our shoes." Sans says kissing my cheek and hugging me.

I wrap my arms around Sans chest and sigh happily before nuzzling his chin.

Sans chest rumbles as he kisses the top of my head and rubs circles on my back.

"Sometimes I wish it was just us again, but I love Jasper to much to ever have that happen." Sans says softly.

"It's difficult at times, but I think we're doing alright." I say looking up at Sans and smiling.

Sans grins and kisses my left hand were my wedding ring was and pulls my face to his gently.

He kisses me tenderly before sighing and pulling away.

"We've got packing to do." Sans says squeezing my hand and levitating my bag to the bed.

I pout but quickly pack my bag and hover the four bags behind us.

"Alright Jasper, Let's clean up." Sans says opening Jasper's door.

I pull my shoes on and feel Jasper's magic as he puts all his toys away before they appear by me.

Flowey was wound up Jasper's arm and was sitting happily on his left shoulder. Jasper's skeletal form made it easier for Flowey's vines to grab ahold.

Sans helped Jasper put his shoes on but made him tie them himself.

Jasper frowned but quickly tied the little laces before grinning proudly.

"Good job bucko, now let's get going." Sans says opening our front door.

I lock the door behind us and make my way down the steps with our bags in tow.

"Where are we going daddy? You never told me." Jasper says as we step outside.

"It's a secret. And we can't let mommy know." Sans whispers.

Jasper nods furiously and giggles at me with his mouth covered.

Flowey laughs as we open the car door and settle Jasper in his car seat.

"Flowey would you like to sit in your pot or do you want to sit in Jasper's car seat?" I say holding the small pot.

"I'm okay in here." Flowey says as Sans hands them a dog eared copy of Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone. It was Jasper's favorite past time read.

"Alright, bags, kid, husband, Flowey, sanity, I think we're good to go." I say checking everything over aloud.

"Can you think of anything you need Jasper?" Sans says buckling his seatbelt.

"Nope!" Jasper says as Flowey starts reading the book out loud.

"Okay, then we're off!" Sans says starting the car.

I put my sunglasses on and yawn as we start the hour long drive to the underground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Frisk baby, wake up." Sans says gently nudging me.

I yawn and open my eyes and stretch. We were parked below Mount Ebott with the sun shining directly above us.

Opening the car door I stretch luxuriously and open the door with Jasper and Flowey.

They had passed out too and were snuggled together snoring.

I smile and lift his car seat out with my magic as Sans levitates the bags behind us.

We start the short trek up the mountain holding hands as our sleeping children and belongings float behind us.

"When was the last time we were here for just a trip?" Sans says as we follow the signs pointing to the underground.

"Two years ago for Toriel's birthday." I say wiping the sweat off my brow.

"Seems forever ago." Sans murmurs as we see the cave opening to the underground.

We both sigh happily when the darkness of the cave engulfs us taking away the sizzling heat from the sun.

Jasper stirs in his car seat as the energy of pure monster magic hits him when we stepped inside the protective shield Asgore had cast to protect his subjects.

It had only been cast as a precaution for in case the humans ever turned on monsters again. It kept everything without magic out, but let magic users pass through it freely.

"Daddy, where are we?" Jasper says as we enter the small room where the barrier once stood.

"Flowey, would you tell Jasper where we are?" I ask Flowey with a smile.

"We're in the underground." Flowey says quietly as the brightly lit cavern that lead into the throne room bathed us in its light.

"Like the underground that monsters used to live in?" Jasper says excitedly as we entered the throne room.

"The one and only." Sans says with a wink.

I set Jasper's car seat down and unbuckled him to allow him to float and explore. Flowey held onto him tightly and answered any questions the small skeleton had about the room.

Asgore entered the room dressed in tan khakis and a blue button up shirt with sandals.

"Howdy! You are early today!" Asgore says as Jasper whizzes into his arms.

"We left an hour early in case traffic was to bad. But we made it." Sans says as we both embrace the regal monster.

"Grandpa look! We're under the ground!" Jasper says excitedly before babbling about how caves were made.

"Indeed we are! Now follow me and we will start." Asgore says exiting the throne room.

We follow Asgore past the beginnings of the core and ride the elevator up to MTT Resort before taking the elevator down to the capital city.

"Wowie." Jasper says taking in the large city.

Tall buildings stretched up to the ceiling where bare rock was dug out to fit them inside, the cave ceiling was cast with a sky spell giving it the appearance of a breezy summer day, Tiny dots of monster ambling about their day shone as the capital seemed to radiate mystery and magic.

"This is the capital of the underground young one. It is where we monsters have spent many of our days." Asgore says as Jasper's eye sockets flickered trying to take in as much as possible.

"Now, onwords to where you will be staying!" Asgore says taking the first of many steps into the capitol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is your room here Princess." A star monster says opening a door.

Asgore enters first, ducking to avoid scraping his horns on the doorframe with Jasper and Flowey in tow.

Sans and I with our suitcases follow next.

I gasp as I take in the large room.

An enormous bed sprawled along the left wall with a puffy comforter on top of it, large bay windows led out into a private hot tub with a small garden area, and cute crib had been placed along the right wall with a compact high chair.

"I see you planned accordingly." I say open mouthed.

"Only the best for you child." Asgore says chuckling as Jasper flew out of his arms and papped his hands on the glass.

"Grandpa! Grandpa look! The flowers glow!" Jasper said pointing out the serene glow of the echo flowers planted outside.

"Indeed they do young one. Many things are different in the monster world as you will learn." Asgore says scooping Jasper up and tickling his pudgy tummy.

Jasper giggled and yawned before floating into Sans arms and falling asleep.

"I will return when he is awakened to give him a tour of the underground. Make yourselves at home." Asgore says patting my head before exiting the room. He had to bend over just to leave the room.

Sans gently lays Jasper in the crib and looks over at Flowey with disgust.

"Why don't you go outside freak?" Sans says lowering his voice.

"Freak? Last time I checked you were the freak. Pumped full of so much determination that you practically leaked it when I killed you." Flowey says grinning wickedly.

"Boys please." I say lifting my hand and wrapping my magic around the two of them and lifting them in the air.

"Hug and make up." I say slapping my hands together making Flowey and Sans collide.

"Abomination of nature." Sans seeths.

"Mutated skeleton." Flowey spat.

I sigh and release the two before picking Flowey up and letting him settle 0n my shoulder.

"Sans I know you don't like him but he is Jasper's best friend. So please be civil." I say as Flowey sticks his tongue out at Sans.

I poke Flowey's tongue and wag a finger at him before moving to unpack.

"He's still disgusting." Sans mutters as we unzip the large suit cases.

I ignore Sans comment and quickly unpack all of my clothing with my magic.

"So Flowey, do you want to go visit Chara's grave?" I say switching the subject.

"May as well, we're here after all." Flowey mutters.

"Sans babe can you watch Jasper for a bit? I'll be right back." I ask Sans timidly.

Sans sighs and looks at Flowey.

"Yes, but be careful." He says before kissing my cheek.

"I will, see you in a sec." I say smiling.

I grab the parcel containing chocolate bars and use my magic to leap through a hole in reality.

My feet slam on the golden flower bed I had fallen on all those years ago.

Sunlight streamed down the cave hole and the flowers bobbed innocently in the light breeze.

Flowey crawls off my shoulder and plants his roots in the ground with a sigh.

"It feels nice to be in familiar soil again." Flowey says as I walk over to the small stone marking Chara's grave.

"I bet. You want to put it in this time?" I say as I hold the chocolate bars out to Flowey.

Flowey nodded and takes the bars out of my hand with a leafy tendril.

He scoots close to Chara's grave and gently unwraps the bars and places them on the plaque.

I sit down quietly by the yellow flower as he stared at the mural of Asriel holding Chara on the tombstone.

The wind funneled down the cave and made the air swirl causing Flowey to sigh. He looked up at the puffy clouds and squinted at the bright sun.

"It's amazing how far we made it Chara." Flowey says.

Flowey looks up at me and unwraps a chocolate bar.

"Can I talk to them?" Flowey says offering me the slightly sticky candy.

I smile and close my eyes before nibbling on the sweet.

When I reopen my eyes they had a cherry red shine with rosey cheeks, and when I spoke it was a gravelly mix of mine and theirs.

"Don't you hate being a part of them?" Flowey says as Chara chows down on the chocolate.

"No. They let me feel what they feel." Chara says as Flowey unwraps another chocolate bar for them.

"You're friends with Jasper now aren't you? Frisk really likes that." Chara says before munching on another chocolate bar.

"He's… different. He's not scared of me, just like you aren't. I don't know if I can handle him getting his magic because he'll leave me." Flowey says his petals drooping.

"I don't think he will Asriel. You guys are the best of pals." Chara says pulling the small flower into a hug.

"I miss you." Flowey says burrowing his face in my shoulder.

"We're partners forever remember? I'm always with you, even if you can't see it. Plus, I'm why Jasper loves chocolate." Chara says with a sly grin.

Flowey smiles and munches on a chocolate bar as the two caught up on lost time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Jasper on the count of three. One, two, three… make a wish!" Sans says holding Jasper in front of a large cake.

Jasper grins and blows an enormous breath making the one candle burn out.

"Good job bucko!" Sans says nuzzling Jasper's cheek.

"Who wants cake?" Asgore says beginning to cut the thick chocolate cake.

Monsters lined up and I helped hand out the luscious cake.

Jasper was attacking his piece with gusto, with Flowey nibbling happily beside him.

After their little talk, Flowey seemed much more comfortable around Jasper and everyone.

I smiled and started eating my piece of cake and leaned into Sans gently.

"Can you believe he's already a year old?" Sans says waving at Jasper who held a piece of soggy cake out to us.

"No. It feels like I just found out I was pregnant." I say with a happy sigh.

"Funny how the world works huh?" Sans says kissing my cheek.

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck and smooch his face.

"Mommy look!" Jasper says making me turn around.

Jasper was floating above his chair wrapped in a bright purple aura.

"Sans what…." I say as Jasper giggles and twirls in the air.

Sans pupils faded with fear as the light surrounding Jasper grew bright, brighter yet brighter.

A tall ghostly figure appeared around Jasper and wrapped it's arms around my tiny son.

It seemed to be draped in a black coat that dripped a strange goop with bright white hands and face.

The face looked skeletal but the eyes were voids, holding no emotion at all with cracks above the right eye and under the left.

The strange creature took ahold of Jasper and disappeared leaving a dripping black void.

The room stayed silent until I screamed.

My absolutely gorgeous readers your pleas have been heard! Your kind words helped me get over this weirdness!

Nah just kidding XD But I cannot thank you guys enough for your support during this troubling time. You bros really helped me out :3

Guess what nearly killed me? Kidney stones. Like really? How does a stone cripple you that bad? No clue, but it tried to kill me. Modern medicine man, gotta love it! I am now back and bouncing with ideas since in the hospital I couldn't write. Buckle in!

Now! With the story, who saw this coming? I hope it was a surprise lol. Gaster's always been my favorite character, in case you couldn't tell XD.

The story shall continue with more tricks and japes down the line! Thank you thank you for all of your support, I'm so happy you guys stuck around while I was dying. You guys keep this story alive, thank you.

Toodles :3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grandpa?

New thing this chapter, Sans Point of view!

Frisk screamed and jumped towards the dripping portal.

I yanked her back and used my magic to create a protective bubble around it.

"Nobody touch it! If you do you'll be consumed by the void!" I shout as the curious monsters inch closer.

"Sans, what is that thing? You seemed like you knew it." Asgore's deep voice says from behind me.

Frisk was babbling hysterically in my arms and I sat down shushing her.

"Babe, hey babe it's alright. Look at me, Frisk baby look at me." I say softly placing my hand on her cheek.

Frisk looked up at me with tears running down her beautiful face.

"Sans, where did he take our son?" Frisk says sniffling.

"I'm going to need some space and privacy here." I say looking around.

Asgore nods and shoos everyone out of the room while I rocked Frisk in my arms.

She was whimpering and had her fist curled up in my shirt.

"Frisk baby calm down, shhhh. Listen to me okay?" I say pressing a few chaste kisses to her head.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking up at me.

God she looked miserable, and it was my fault.

"Jasper's going to be okay, he's just been taken by my father to help him get his magic under control." I say softly.

"You knew this would happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Frisk said angrily.

Her eyes were flashing between a cherry red and her usual mocha as she panted while her rage built.

Frisk's magic swelled and the indigo swarm appeared around her arms as her eyes blazed.

I held my hands up in surrender and opened my mouth.

"I had a feeling this might happen, but I thought Gaster was gone for good! Frisk please calm down, I'll explain everything." I say as her eyes stayed that unsettling red for a moment.

Frisk closed her eyes and lowered her magic before looking at me.

"Sans talk. Now." Frisk said wrapping her arms around herself.

Asgore placed one of his large furry arms around Frisk and looked down at me.

"Sans please will you explain?" Asgore says his face weary.

I suck in a breath and blink before looking at my wife.

"My dad was W.D. Gaster, he was the original royal scientist and he was credited with building the core. He was brilliant when it came to magic studies and he's the reason why I'm as strong as I am." I say watching Frisk slowly crumble. She sat down making Asgore accompany her on the floor.

"Anytime someone in our family showed particular skill in magic he would take them aside to study them. When he fell into the core I thought he had been erased from existence." I say looking at the dripping void encased in my magic.

"Apparently though he must have survived in his own magical void. I don't know how he did it but he managed to open a portal to our world and take Jasper to watch his magic come in." I say crouching in front of Frisk.

"Please Frisk I had no idea he would take Jasper." I plead as she sobbed silently into her hand.

Frisk burst into tears and wrapped her arms around me.

"Please tell me he's safe, please tell me we can get him back." Frisk sobs in my shoulder.

I hold her close and stroke her hair.

"I promise you we will get him back." I say as Asgore looks at the portal.

"You said he opened a portal from his world to ours, did you not?" Asgore says clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, why?" I say as Frisk sniffles and glances at the portal.

"Frisk you have slight control over portals, could you perhaps manipulate this one to reverse it's effects? Maybe we could have it return what first came here." Asgore says as Frisk leaves my arms and studies the black pool.

"I'd have to see how it responds to my magic, and I'd probably need to prepare all of my magic." Frisk says.

I sigh and rub my eye sockets.

"Is there anything else we can do as of the moment?" Asgore rumbles looking at me.

"There's no way for me to get Jasper back. All we can do is hope Frisk can do something and wait." I say as Frisk lets a faint wisp of her magic prod at the portal.

The indigo trail zaps and recoils from the oily puddle but determination floods through Frisk's face as she pokes it again. This time her magic slipped inside it seamlessly.

Frisk nods and looks at me and Asgore.

"I can probably do something with this but I'll have to get ready." Frisk says as the portal gurgles.

"Alright. Frisk please, I'm so sorry." I say hugging my wife close.

"I know you are, you love Jasper as much as I do." Frisk says quietly before pecking me on the cheek.

Frisk leaves my arms and sits down gently on the floor. She breaths in and out evenly before closing her eyes and clasping her hands together in a slight triangle shape.

In the palms of her hands her indigo magic pooled and swirled as she concentrated her magic in one area.

"There's nothing more we can do then wait." Asgore says pulling a chair up and sitting on it.

"I'll text everyone so they'll show up earlier." I say pulling my phone out.

The air was stagnant in the warmly lit room making me sneeze. I already missed the fresh air of the outside.

Frisk's magic hummed as I carefully texted everyone. I closed my phone and sat by Asgore, doing the only thing I could.

Wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper's point of view!

My head felt heavy and my eyes felt like there was stuffy fabric inside my sockets.

I whimpered and tried to remember where I was.

 _I remember floating in the air and mommy and daddy waved at me but… what happened after that?_

Cold hands gripped me tighter making me yelp.

"?￢ﾚﾐ ❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌ ✌✋? ?￢ﾘﾟ✋ ?￢ﾀﾝ A garbled voice rang out making me push my hands on my ears.

"I don't know what you're saying! I'm sorry!" I say whimpering again.

I wish Mommy and Daddy were here right now, they'd know what to do.

" ? ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾜﾡ ?￢ﾘﾼ❄" The voice said again before a numbing feeling on my left side made me yelp again.

"(Do you understand now?)" The thick voice said.

I finally open my eyes and see what I think is another skeleton, only he didn't look like me or Daddy. His skull was broken and his eyes were empty.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Why isn't mommy or daddy here?" I say frightened. I'm supposed to be a big boy monster but this monster scared me.

The monster holding me sighed and let me go so I could float on my own.

"(It would seem he did not tell you of my existence. I do not blame him as most forgot about me.)" The monster said rubbing his eyes like daddy did when he was stressed.

I finally looked around and saw…. Nothing.

We were standing, floating? In a black room where there was nothing. It felt cold making me clutch my lucky shirt closer.

"(Jasper I am sure you are aware your father had a father correct?)" The monster said waving his hands. His hands had holes in them.

"Yeah, like grandpa Asgore. Only daddy told me his daddy was gone in the void." I say shivering.

"( Then to you I would be your other grandfather. I am Sans father.)" The monster said proudly.

"What's your name then? And why'd you take me away?" I say feeling uneasy.

"( I am W.D. Gaster, and I took you to help you better understand your magic. I have been watching you since your birth and you show great promise for void magic.)" Gaster says smiling.

His mouth looked like it had fangs like mine and I ran my tongue over them while studying him.

"Mommy and Daddy said my magic would come in and they would help me. Why didn't you let them come with?" I say hovering slightly away from Gaster.

"(Void magic is, tricky. It has the potential of saving entire worlds while simultaneously being able to swallow whole timelines.)" Gaster says.

"(Your parents are magically gifted but they would have stood no chance against a void that was out of control. I brought you here so you could practice it safely before you made the same mistake I have.)" Gaster says fixing his goopy coat.

"What was your mistake." I say softly.

"(I ended up being swallowed by my own void, along with my closest co workers and your father.)" Gaster says clearing his throat.

"(Now that I have answered your questions will you allow me to help you?)" Gaster says looking at me.

"No. I want mommy and daddy." I say hiccuping.

"(Child I have already explained they cannot be here. It is for their own safety.)" Gaster says exasperated.

My lower lip trembles before I burst into tears.

"I w...w…..want daddy!" I sob out.

Gaster sighs before talking.

"(Jasper I understand you want your parents, but if they were here you could easily dust them.)" Gaster says sternly.

"I c...could d...d...dust them?" I say

"(Yes, a rogue void would destroy anything. Your parents included.)" Gaster says clasping his hands behind his back.

"(Your magic will begin to show itself at any moment, I would rather you be prepared for the surge of power.)" Gaster says stepping closer to me.

"Okay." I say sniffling.

 _I have to be a big boy monster, for mommy and daddy._

"(Good. Now listen closely.)" Gaster says with a small smile.

"(Void magic usually appears in your dominant hand before it explodes. You are unable to be swallowed by your own void until it is tampered with so do not fear it when it shows itself.)" Gaster says gesturing with his left hand where a small purple puddle appears.

I nod and wipe the remaining tears off my cheekbones.

"Does it hurt?" I say softly.

"(No. It may surprise you but you are very familiar with magic surges due to your shape shifting nature. Rather interesting.)" Gaster says clasping his hands behind his back again.

"When will it show up? Is there a way to know?" I say staring at my right hand. The white bones clicked slightly before I looked back up.

"(With how high your magic levels are right now, it should be any moment. Brace yourself.)" Gaster says as four white hands appeared behind his back. They formed a square where Gaster brought up a set of symbols inside. He pressed a few of them and created another window before he looked up and smiled.

"(I am going to write down what I observe, there is no need to fear them.)" Gaster says sensing my unease.

"Can I touch it?" I say pointing at the window with symbols.

"(Of course, it is only wing dings.)" Gaster says quickly using the other window and stringing the symbols together.

"That goofy font that daddy showed me?" I say laughing at the memory.

"(Indeed. It is the base language for most skeletons.)" Gaster says as my right hand twitched.

I look at the symbols and press a few making them garble out their respective noise. After a few moments I had figured out how to translate it into english.

"(Excellent Jasper, you are very bright.)" Gaster says praising me.

I beamed and scratched my palm as it ached.

My right hand suddenly burst into flames making me jump back in surprise.

"(Do not worry it is just all of your excess magic burning off.)" Gaster says rapidly writing down what he saw.

I lifted my hand and stared at it in wonder as the bright purple flame licked its way up my hand.

Giggling I spun my hand around like a sparkler and watched it leave a trail of glittery magic.

"It looks like mommy's magic." I say laughing.

Gaster chuckles and watches me as I zip around leaving the sparkling trail in my wake.

"( Ah, I believe it is time.)" Gaster says as my the flames in my hand die off.

Crouching close to me he lifts my hand palm side up and studies it as a small purple trickle began to leak out of my bones.

The strange liquid pooled in my palm and oozed its way steadily out of my bones.

I gasped as it rose about three inches above my hand and began to form the shape of a heart.

"(Excellent. Now it is going to call your soul forth, do not fear it for it will not hurt you.)" Gaster says as my soul thrummed in my chest.

Nodding I pull my soul out and watch curiously as the purple goopy heart melted over my usual soul.

I shivered from the feeling.

"(Now gather your magic into whatever hand it feels the best in and let it sit for a moment.)" Gaster says as I shudder.

I let the purple liquid ooze its way onto my palm again before letting it rest.

Gaster studied it and poked it a few times before furiously writing.

"(You are doing wonderful Jasper, thank you for being so patient. Now I want you to charge this with your soul energy. It's going to form your first void.)" Gaster says as the liquid burbled in my hand.

Nodding I let my determination flood in my hand.

The purple liquid looked like it had been electrified as it jerked up and turned a bright lavender color before it turned into one of my pokemon action figures.

"(How curious. Is that not one of your toys?)" Gaster says as I turn the little charizard in my hands.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite starter pokemons. But I thought voids were portals?" I say looking up at the older skeleton.

"(Every person has different experiences, so it would make sense your first void would come in a shape familiar to you. Can you feel your soul's heartbeat in it?)" Gaster says studying the small toy.

"Yeah, it's in the tail fire." I say laughing.

Gaster chuckles and waves his hand letting the windows disappear.

"(Now this is where it could get difficult, you're going to need to let all of your magic explode inside that toy. It will collapse inside itself and create a void from the lack of magic.)" Gaster says gently pushing my hand to the ground.

"Okay, will it hurt?" I say setting the tiny charizard on the ground.

"(No.)" Gaster says patting my head.

"(Go ahead whenever you are ready.)" Gaster says stepping back a few steps.

I nod and turn my attention back to my pokemon. Focusing all of my magic inside it made it melt slightly before it exploded in a large ball of energy.

I stepped back a bit as the overwhelming power of my magic slapped me head on.

Gaster gasped as the power surged and shined so brightly I had to cover my eyes before it sent a column of light skyward.

Just as suddenly as it happened it vanished, leaving only a small puddle of glowing lavender crystals.

Gaster lowered his arm from his face and slowly made his way forward as I looked up at him.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen is it?" I say as the crystals melt into the puddle making it look like space was held in the liquid.

"(Normally no, but with how advanced your magic is I assumed you would have an explosive result.)" Gaster says as the liquid began moving towards me.

I watched as the lavender liquid crept its way up my shoe and onto my hand where it melted back into my bones.

"That…. WAS AWESOME!" I say giggling.

"(Indeed. You did wonderful for your first time Jasper.)" Gaster says patting my head again awkwardly.

"(Now if I can just….. eh?)" Gaster says turning around. His white hands appeared above his hand and he threw an arm out in front of me as his eyes blazed bright orange.

"What?" I say.

I couldn't sense anything so his sudden hostile stance made me nervous.

A piercing light split the room we were in and Gaster quickly swept me up in his arms as his hands stayed poised for danger.

I could feel a huge magic spear trying to stab its way inside.

A crack appeared in front of us before a small door formed and two figures stood in the light.

"(State your business! Or I will use force.)" Gaster bellows as the two figures stepped out.

"Jasper baby are you here? It's mommy and daddy." Mommy says as she lifts her hand and lets her magic illuminate her face.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I say struggling in Gaster's arms.

"Yeah bucko it's us." Daddy says letting his eye flare.

"✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾘﾜ ✈?￢ﾜﾋ? ﾟﾘﾐ ❄ ✋ ✠?￢ﾘﾜ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾀﾝ Gaster says.

"I don't think they can understand wing dings." I say hovering out of his arms and running to mommy's arms.

"Oh Jasper my baby! We were so worried!" Mommy says hugging me and planting kisses all over my skull.

"Scared me _to the bone_ kiddo." Daddy says patting my cheek before looking at Gaster.

"Why didn't you give us a sign before taking him?" Daddy says angrily as Mommy clutched me close.

"✋ ✌? ?￢ﾜﾌ✡ ?￢ﾚﾐ ❄✌?￢ﾝﾄ✋ ✡ ? ?￢ﾘﾜ " Gaster says standing up straight.

"He says he couldn't contact us before today. But don't hurt him daddy, he's really really nice." I say squirming out of mommy's arms and floating over to him.

"He's been stuck here for a long time I think, and I like him." I say grinning up at the older skeleton.

"You know who he is right Jasper?" Mommy says eyeing Gaster warily.

"Yeah, he's my grandpa. I think he's really lonely here and he helped me with my magic. He's not a bad guy." I say as Daddy kept his guard up and slowly pulled Mommy close to him.

"?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✋ ✌ ✋ ❄ ✋? ? ﾟﾒﾧ ✌❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ﾟﾓﾪ ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ✡ ?￢ﾜﾋ ?￢ﾝﾄ ✌? ﾟﾏﾱ ? ?￢ﾘﾜ?￢ﾝﾄ ✋ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ? ﾟﾓﾬ." Gaster says pleading with Daddy.

Daddy furrows his brow bone and sighs.

"I figured ya would show up sometime with how advanced Jasper's magic is. But couldn't you have warned us before just taking him? Frisk nearly had a heart attack." Daddy says squeezing Mommy slightly.

"✋ ✌? ?￢ﾚﾐ ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾜﾌ ✋? ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ✌✞ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄✌?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾟ✋? ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾼ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌ ?￢ﾘﾹ✋ ?." Gaster says shifting me in his arms.

"I know his magic was powerful but I didn't think it required taking him into the void just to monitor it." Daddy says rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry but what's going on? I can't understand him." Mommy says glancing between Daddy and Gaster.

"Grandpa's trying to say he's sorry for taking me but he only did it because I was so strong. He said he was worried I could have hurt you mommy." I say as Gaster smiles down at me.

Gaster snaps his fingers and lets a hand fly over to Mommy and place a finger on her forehead before clearing his throat.

"(I apologize, I forgot not everyone can understand me. Frisk I am truly sorry for taking Jasper so suddenly but you of all people should know what time shenanigans could do to your world.)" Gaster says moving me from his left arm to his right.

"I understand why you did it, but you did give us quite a frighten." Mommy says sighing and looking up at Gaster.

"(I am deeply sorry for it, is there anything I can do to try and amend this?)" Gaster says.

"For starters let's get out of this void." Daddy says snapping his fingers.

We teleport back to the room where my birthday party was being held originally.

"Oh ho! You have returned!" Asgore says as I smile at him.

"Grandpa look! I have another grandpa!" I say excitedly as Gaster nods.

Being out of the void made him much more transparent, and his skull would glitch in and out of focus.

"Now that we're outside we can talk about this. Obviously Jasper has void magic so he's going to need practice with it." Daddy says as Mommy hugs Asgore.

Gaster let his hands touch Asgore's forehead before speaking.

"(He will need constant surveillance from this point on because of his enormous magic quantity. Or else his magic could go rogue.)" Gaster says as I float out of his arms to Asgore's where Flowey smiled at me.

Gaster claps his hands behind his back and stands a little bit straighter.

"I'm guessing even if we say no you'll still watch him and try to teach him?" Daddy says with a sigh before rubbing the back of his head.

"(You are correct. I apologize.)" Gaster says.

Daddy sighs and looks at mommy and me with Asgore.

He looks at mommy where she nods slightly before she picked Flowey off Asgore's shoulder and let him settle before taking ahold of me.

"Than you'll have to teach him how to control it, but give us a sign of when he needs it." Daddy says stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"(for the beginning he will need some training every day until he can control it. Expect me tomorrow at six.)" Gaster says before turning to look at me.

"(Goodbye Jasper, Frisk.)" Gaster says nodding at mommy before blipping out.

My poor baby! He was awfully scared this chapter but he's being a big boy and fighting through it.

I'm sure you all saw Gaster coming eventually :p

And Jasper's magic is a little cliche but I think it'll make some hilarious things down the road when he uses it like the portal gun from Portal. Imagine Sans just falling endlessly from the ceiling to the ground while Jasper laughs XD

Things are gonna heat up in the next chapter with void shenanigans and some realizations. Toodles :3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Backstories aren't as

sweet as they say

And were back to the normal Frisk's pov today :)

Jasper and Gaster's quiet voices floated in the living room before I felt their souls disappear from our plane of existence.

I sighed and leaned further into Sans tense embrace before looking up at my husband.

"With Jasper's magic coming in it makes me nervous that we can't even help him with it. Your father says it's to dangerous for us to be by him yet while he practices." I say rubbing my arm.

"Gaster knows what he's talking about when it comes to void magic. We have to trust him, unfortunately." Sans says pressing a chaste kiss to my temple.

"Sans, why didn't you ever tell me about your father? I know it must have been difficult but…. How come you never brought him up?" I say feeling Sans tense up.

"Oh yeah, tell us why you let your own son disappear on us." Flowey spat from his small window ledge.

"Weed, be quite." Sans snarls before rubbing his eye sockets and looking down at me.

"Gaster was the original royal scientist before Alphys took over. He supplied the containers for the human souls for the king, created the core in the early days of the underground, and was the head of magical studies. His main focus was to try and scientifically explain how magic worked." Sans says. His voice was monotone as if he was trying to distance himself from his words.

"His experiments weren't always, approved, by the scientific community. One of his favorite things to test was expanding monster magic with human determination taken from the souls we had already harnessed. I was the first to volunteer." Sans sucked in a breath before continuing.

"It worked to an extent, but it nearly killed me in the process. You've seen first hand what human determination can do to monsters." Sans says looking at me while Flowey snarled.

I shuddered at the thought of the amalgamates, and with the thought that Sans could have become one of them.

"After learning he could further magic, he decided to test it more rigorously on himself. He spent months, no years, studying the effects of human determination on his own void magic. During this time was when my mother passed away. I think that's what finally drove him into the madness." Sans says.

The room felt colder as Sans swallows thickly and blinks a few times before looking away from me and staring at the walls.

"Gaster was trying to see if his void magic could collapse in itself and form a black hole of sorts. His experiments pushed his own magical capacities past monster understandings. The entire point was to see if he could travel through time with the worm hole and gather more human souls through various timelines. He failed." Sans says staring holes in the wall.

"I think at the end he was really trying to see if he could get my mother back. She had fought through the war side by side with him and given birth to both Paps and me with no issues. In the end she had fallen down because she lost all of her HP, her hope, for our future. She was convinced we were going to be trapped down here forever and she couldn't live knowing we'd never see the sun." Sans says slumping back.

"If only she knew now that I see the sun every day, and that we made it out." Sans says blinking back a few tears.

I lean closer to him and squeeze his hand.

"You don't have to say anymore Sans." I say softly.

"No, you need to hear this." Sans says his voice cracking.

"Gaster had been in his lab for weeks when I felt an enormous magical surge inside the house. I went in to investigate and saw him right before he was swallowed by his own creation. His face was so terrified as he screamed that he loved us while him and his assistants were consumed." Sans says.

Sans coughed and rubbed his face as the deathly silence in the room was interrupted by Flowey's snicker.

"Your dad was dumb enough to get killed by his own project? Pathetic. Sounds just like you." Flowey says cackling.

Sans eyes narrowed as he used his magic to bring the small plant close.

"My father did more than you could ever dream of accomplishing worm. If you dare insult him in front of me I will slice you apart and feed you your own entrails." Sans hisses making Flowey's face drop.

"Sans please." I say putting my hand on his arm.

"Tch." Sans throws Flowey away and sighs.

"The next day after the incident I found out nobody remembered him other then me. Paps remembered our mother but not Gaster or any of his co workers that had been taken with him. I spent months trying to piece together his blueprints and notes. After a while I just gave up and assumed he was gone forever." Sans says finishing his story.

"Gaster did all of that but nobody remembers him?" I say slightly amazed.

"From what I gathered his physical body was destroyed while his conscious somehow lived on inside his own void. Effectively erasing him from the memories of every living monster." Sans says finally relaxing.

"Then why could you remember him?" I say curious.

"I've theorized and thought about it for years and the only thing that makes sense is all the determination I have." Sans says with a shrug.

"How come he's back now? If he was gone, how did he manage to return to our world?" I say rubbing my chin.

"You're guess is as good as mine. But he's here now and Jasper seems to have taken a liking to him. I am glad he's back but I don't know for how long." Sans says.

"So we're stuck with him for now? But that should be good. You can catch up on all sorts of things!" I say smiling.

"If things go well." Sans says as Jasper and Gaster's souls reappear in Jasper's room.

Flowey catapults out of the living room into Jasper's making Jasper giggle.

"Hi Flowey! Did ya miss me?" Jasper says laughing.

Jasper floats into the living room with a glitchy Gaster walking behind him.

Gaster had his hands behind his back and had a faint smile on his skull.

"Hey baby, how'd the lesson go?" I say cuddling Jasper as he zooms into my arms.

"It was awesome! Grandpa Gaster showed me how to control the void better! I even got it to form a circle this time!" Jasper says excitedly.

"That's great kiddo." Sans says rubbing Jasper's messy curls.

Jasper grins before looking over at Gaster.

"Grandpa you can sit down. Mommy doesn't mind." He says happily.

"(No I should not linger in this realm longer than needed. Sans, Frisk.)" Gaster says nodding in our direction.

"Gaster wait, before you leave, I have something for you." I say getting up with Jasper in my left arm.

I hustle in our room and grab the small box before hurrying back.

"What is that mommy?" Jasper says trying to touch the gift.

"You'll see." I say chuckling.

"Here. Toriel made it for you." I say handing the box to Gaster.

"(Oh why thank you Frisk.)" Gaster says smiling warmly.

He opened the box and gasped before pulling out the bright orange sweater from inside.

"We figured it was cold sometimes where you stayed so Toriel made this for you. We hope you like it." I say smiling as Jasper talked with Flowey.

"(Thank you Frisk, it's lovely.)" Gaster says pulling the warmly made sweater over his head.

With the large sweater on he looked less intimidating and more dopey.

Jasper giggled and pointed.

"You look like Velma from Scooby Doo!" Jasper says laughing.

Gaster chuckles and smiles before pushing his glasses up and folding his hands in front of him.

"(Thank you for your kindness, but I must depart. I will see you later Jasper.)" Gaster says waving before disappearing.

Jasper giggles and whispers something in Flowey's ear making the small flower giggle before he unwound his tendrils from my arm and entered Jasper's room.

"Are you hungry Jasper?" I say patting my sons unruly curls.

"A little. Can I have chicken nuggets?" Jasper says hopefully.

"Not a chance bucko, you had that yesterday. Mom made some spinach and artichoke dip." Sans says scooping Jasper out of my arms.

Jasper pouted slightly but allowed Sans to carry him in the kitchen and dig out the healthier alternative.

Sorry for the shorter chapter today but I couldn't get the time skip for the next chapter just right unless I split it up. I sorry :(

But don't you all think of Gaster as a big dopey scientist? I get a doc brown vibe from him. That his mind moves to fast for the rest of him to keep up. And I just wanted to show him in an oversized sweater XD

But next chapter we're going to get a slightly older Jasper when his magic really shows up. He'll get his "special attack".

Toodles :3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My Special Attack

Small note here, Jasper is about a year and a half now and Frisk and Sans have been married an entire year.

"Okay is everyone here?" Sans says craning his neck around.

"Yup." I say holding Flowey and Jasper close.

Gaster was hovering slightly behind me with one hand on my shoulder while my right hand held Sans'.

"Alright, hang on." Sans says teleporting us all away.

My feet slam in a surprisingly springy ground. I blink and take in the sight before me.

The room was dark and damp and held the slight scent of mildew with honeysuckle. Directly in front of us was seven colored torches.

The flames were arranged in color order.

"ROY G BIV, never thought monsters followed that." I say gesturing to the fire.

"That's the rainbows name right?" Jasper says eyeing the wall.

"Ya got it kiddo, now let's get going." Sans says rustling Jasper's curls before following Gaster through an inky door.

We walk quietly in the damp cave. Every now and again a small mushroom dotted the landscape giving off light, but otherwise the corridor was bland.

"(Ah, here we are.)" Gaster says stopping in front of a odd shaped mushroom.

"What? I don't see anything." Jasper says confused.

"(Look here child.)" Gaster says pointing out the tiny honeysuckle blossom. If you weren't looking for it you never would have noticed the miniscule flower.

"A flower? But what's that got to do with my special attack?" Jasper says.

"You'll see soon baby." I say reassuring him with a smile.

Gaster placed a finger on the flower and hummed a soft tune.

It reminded me of the music Asgore had played during my wedding.

The flower bloomed ten times its normal size and spread its roots across the wall.

Gaster pulled on the stamen of the flower causing the wall to crumble and expose a brightly lit room.

"(Please follow.)" Gaster says gliding in the room.

Sans and I walk slowly inside.

I gasp as I finally see the brilliant room.

Large mushrooms coated with glittering crystals littered the ground with large slabs of translucent crystal adorning the sides of the wall.

The ceiling was covered with mushrooms of every color that gave off all the light. The sparkling crystals reflected the light making the room warm and wet.

Along the left wall water dribbled down from a small waterfall. Crystals dotted the water side and made the water glow bright yellow.

But the largest thing was the enormous crystal lying horizontally on top of a mess of crystals. The rock formed a gentle slope upwards with stairs carved in the crystal.

"(Here we are, now Jasper.)" Gaster says letting Jasper float out of my arms and follow him up the stairs.

Hewn in the crystal was seven curved holes, each holding a liquid reflecting the rainbows color. The light given off from the glowing mushrooms caused a kaleidoscope of colors to glitter by the large crystal slab.

"What do I do?" Jasper says confused.

"(Each of these bowls holds liquid charged with it's respective colors magic power. Place your hand in whichever bowl calls out most to you.)" Gaster says fixing his glasses.

Jasper nods and floats over the bowls studying each one.

He frowns when he hovers over the indigo liquid and nearly snarls.

Jasper plunges his chubby hand in the light liquid causing the entire room to vibrate.

The indigo liquid rose out of the bowl and formed a large star as the water from the wall swirled around it.

Jasper's magic poured itself in the large indigo star causing the water to turn a bright indigo before it gathered near the very tip of the star.

With a sudden jerk the star exploded causing lavender flowers to bloom throughout the entire room as the indigo colored water coated the floor.

The flowers cloying scent almost distracted me as the remaining water swirled around Jasper before zapping its way to the ceiling.

Jasper's eyes closed as he fainted.

Gaster leapt forward and grabbed him before he fell as the flowers inched their way back into the ground.

"What was that?" I finally say as I study the ceiling.

Surrounded by a multitude of colored mushrooms a small indigo one now stood where the water had zapped the ceiling.

"(Jasper has absorbed generations of void magic in one go. How this water works is it takes a small sample of your magic at it's peak and stores it within the colored bowls. When a young monster selects a bowl the entire magic stored away floods their system to help awaken their special attack. In Jasper's case, he was stronger than all of the magic stored up so it simply joined him instead of taking some of his magic.)" Gaster says.

"Is he okay?" Flowey says quietly.

"Yeah he's fine. It's just a shock getting that much magic at once." Sans says taking Jasper out of Gaster's arm.

"(Now if you would please, follow me.)" Gaster says fixing his coat and exiting the room.

I trot behind Sans as Flowey watches Jasper worriedly.

"He's fine Flowey, trust me." I say patting the small flower soothingly.

Flowey whimpers and buries his face in my jacket before we reached a small door.

"(In here please.)" Gaster says opening the door.

We file obediently inside where a large stone arena greeted us.

The walls, floor, and ceiling of the room was coated in attacks. Spears, arrows, swords, foam, acid, trees, and even bones littered the room.

"(This is the safest place for his attack to present itself.)" Gaster says clasping his hands behind his back.

Jasper stirred and rubbed his eyes before groaning.

"Daddy, my head hurts." Jasper whimpers.

"I know buddy, I'm sure it does. But we get to see your special attack now." Sans says smiling.

"Really? I got it now?" Jasper says

"Yup. Can you show us?" Sans says patting Jasper's head.

"Yeah!" Jaser says zooming out of Sans arms.

I chuckle and point at the wall.

"Sans look." I say.

Sans looks over and smiles at the row of bones spelling "cool dude" buried in the rock.

"Nice." Sans says chuckling.

"(Now Jasper I want you to gather all your magic in whatever hand it feels most comfortable in.)" Gaster says.

"Uh huh." Jasper says easily letting his magic bubble on his right hand.

"Now raise your arm and let your magic out when you ready." Sans says lifting Jasper's arm.

"That's it?" Jasper says looking up at Sans.

"Yup. But don't point it at anyone." Sans says winking.

"Kay." Jasper says as his magic sparked around his hand.

Jasper's right eye began to glow purple as the magic slowly built.

"Now?" Jasper says.

"(Whenever you are ready.)" Gaster says as Jasper's magic caused a small breeze.

Jasper nods and breathes in before releasing the pent up magic.

The bright purple magic forms an orb and zips out of Jasper's palm and splats against the wall.

It swells up and grows to the size of a small car before it breaks in an explosion of color with small bones sticking out.

Jasper sits down panting.

"(Amazing. At his age he is able to create such an attack.)" Gaster says as the purple fades leaving only a black scorched stone.

Sans whistles looking at the mark.

"It looks like he took a melon baller and scooped the stone clean out." Sans says touching the black rock.

"Ow." Sans says yanking his bones back.

"Still hot." Sans grins as I pick Jasper up gently.

"You okay baby?" I say softly.

"Tired." Jasper mumbles before falling asleep.

"That's okay. Good thing I brought the sling." I say tying the thick sling around my shoulder and tucking Jasper snugly inside.

Flowey slides inside and curls up in Jasper's chubby embrace.

"(The extent of his magic perimeter is far beyond most monsters at his age. The diameter of this is nearly four and half yards!)" Gaster says stretching his arms out.

"We already knew he was strong. Guess this shows how much he really is." Sans says grinning at me.

"Just a weapon of mass destruction." I say jokingly as we look down at our sleeping son.

"Oh yeah, so destructive." Sans says chuckling as Jasper sucked his thumb.

"(Now that that is over, we must leave.)" Gaster says finishing his analysis of the scorch mark.

"Probably a good idea, let's go babe." Sans says wrapping an arm around my waist.

Gaster placed a hand on Sans shoulder as he teleported us away.

Now that was a chapter wasn't it? I thought it was a little weird but look at Jasper go!

He's such a strong little snorb and I am so proud of him XD

Now his magic is sort of like the Meido Zangetsuha from Inuyasha, y'all ever seen that? But if you haven't look it up and that's how destructive Jasper's special attack is. But don't worry, he wouldn't dare hurt anyone.

Next we're doing another time skip, only this time it's going to be a few years. We get to see Jasper going to school!

Toodles :3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sharron

Alright before we dive in the story let's "ketchup" on a few things XD

Alphys and Undyne got married two years ago, Toriel and Asgore are dating steady now all adorable like, Mettaton and Papyrus split up unfortunately due to Mettaton's big dreams coming first but they're still good friends! Gaster has visited regularly every Friday to help Jasper with his magic and spend time with his rediscovered family, and Flowey's…. Flowey.

Sorry for the long intro so here's the story!

"Shoes?"

"Check."

"Hat?"

"Check."

"Snazzy backpack?"

"Check."

Jasper finally lost his composure and gigged as Sans helped him put on his teen titans backpack.

"Lunchbox." I say handing the light yellow packed lunchbox to Jasper. It was covered in anime kittens from sailor moon, courtesy of Alphys.

"Thanks mom." Jasper says grinning.

He was in his human form with his black curls pulled back in a tight ponytail. Jasper couldn't bear the thought of cutting his hair.

"Alright bucko you ready?" Sans says patting Jasper's head.

"Um… one sec!" Jasper says dashing in his room quickly.

He emerged with Flowey tucked inside his backpack with just his head poking out.

"Now I'm ready!" Jasper says beaming.

I straighten out his shirt and roll his pant legs back up before sighing.

"We can do this babe." Sans says as Jasper grinned up at me.

"Yeah. We can." I say still unwilling to let my baby grow so fast.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Sans says putting Jasper on his shoulder and stepping outside.

I breath in and take in the sight of my son so excited for his first day of school.

"I can do this." I whisper to myself before locking the door behind me and heading out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper's POV!

"Here we are bucko, ready?" Dad says holding my hand as we stand in front of the large school complex.

The building was made out of a cheery red brick with blocky windows. Most of the windows had art work inside and a few people stared as we walked up the concrete pathway.

Mom and dad had searched until they had found the best school in the town for me to attend. I didn't mind going to any school but dad said he wanted me to get the best.

Dad opened the thick door as we stepped inside.

"Wowie." I breath out in wonder.

The school smelled like erasers, wood, and a touch of cleaning supplies. Kids were walking in by us as I looked around.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Jasper." Flowey says unzipping my backpack.

"We'll be fine. Besides you said you'd like learning with me." I say turning to look at the small flower.

Flowey grumbled but looked around as Dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Got a good look kiddo? We gotta find your classroom." Dad says looking at his watch on his wrist.

I saw a kid her dad talk and stare at him before tugging on his mom's sleeve.

"Mom is that a monster?" He said loudly.

"Yes honey it is, but don't say it so loud it's rude." His mom said scooping him up and apologizing before walking away.

"Shoulda expected that. C'mon buddy let's go." Dad says giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We ask a few teachers before finding the correct direction my classroom is. Dad walks calmly as kids stared and whispered to each other.

"Thirty seven A huh? This must be it kiddo." Dad says stopping in front of a small classroom.

The doorframe was covered with paper butterflies to match the ones in my stomach as Dad crouchs down to give me a hug.

"You'll do great kiddo, I believe in you." Dad says tipping my hat over my eyes.

I giggle and wrap my arms around Dad's neck before fixing my hat and waving goodbye.

"Is this is?" Flowey says quietly as I stand in front of the classroom.

"Yup. Let's go partner!" I say squaring my shoulders as determination flooded through me.

I trot inside and see only a few other kids were here.

A thin but tall guy was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor on a rug that looked like a clock.

He had blue eyes with tousled brown hair that partially covered his face with large ears.

I giggled at that.

His white shirt looked like it was just ironed and was tucked in his pants with shiny black shoes.

To top it all off he had a bright red bow tie on and when he spoke his accent made me laugh again

"Ah why hello friend! You must be…. Jasper! It's good to meet you!" He says in a thick accent while holding a paper.

"Hi! Are you the teacher?" I say shaking his hand awkwardly.

"Yes I am. You can call me Mr. Smith." He says smiling.

"And who might your friend be?" Mr. Smith says giving Flowey a warm smile.

"This is my best friend Flowey! Mom and dad said it should be okay for him to be here, is it okay?" I say holding my backpack out to show Mr. Smith.

"Why of course! Any friend is a friend welcomed here! Now can you put your backpack on the rungs over there with the others and then come sit with me." Mr. Smith says shaking Flowey's leaf.

"Yup!" I say smiling. I open my backpack letting Flowey wind his vines around my arm and perch himself on my shoulder before hanging my lunchbox and backpack on the rungs.

"Great job Jasper! Thank you for listening to me. You get a good buddy ticket!" Mr. Smith says taking a small piece of blue paper out of his pocket.

"Do you know how to write your name?" Mr. Smith says holding a pen and paper out to me.

"Yeah, mom and dad showed me." I say taking the bright blue paper and pen.

"Alright I need you to sign your name here and then when you get enough buddy tickets you can earn prizes!" Mr. Smith says watching me as I sign my name.

Dad and mom had shown me cursive last year and let me figure out my own signature. So I tried to show how good of a student I was by signing my name carefully.

I finish the final swirl on my signature and hand it to Mr. Smith who had his mouth hanging open.

"Are you okay Mr. Smith? Do you need help?" I say concerned.

"No I'm just fine Jasper! But you didn't tell me that you knew cursive, or that you had your own signature figured out already. That's pretty neat!" Mr. smith says taking the buddy ticket from me.

I smile and sit down as Mr. Smith puts my buddy ticket away and sits back down on the clock rug.

More kids file in and a few stare at Flowey making him shy away in my hair.

After a few more minutes Mr. Smith smiled widely and raised his hand.

"You guys see what I'm doing? I'd like you to do it when you have a question. So let's start off with questions. Ask me anything." Mr. smith says.

A small girl with pretty black hair in braids raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why do you talk funny?" She says.

"Great question! It would be because I'm british, which is a biiiig country far away from here." Mr. Smith says stretching his arms out and wiggling his fingers.

A few kids giggled.

Another girl with her brown hair pulled back raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why are we sitting down?" She says.

"Because I like sitting. It's the easiest thing to do besides sleeping!" Mr. Smith says flopping on his back.

We all giggled.

"Why does that kid have purple eyes?" A small boy with slanted eyes says.

I gulp and turn to look and know he was talking about me.

But Mr. Smith doesn't skip a beat and sits back up and smiles.

"Because he drank to much grape juice." Mr. Smith says making us all erupt in giggles.

"How about we go around and learn more about each other?" Mr. Smith says as we giggle.

The day went by pretty easy after that first bump.

We sang our abc's and learned each other's names.

Mr. Smith was really funny and kept everyone laughing until lunch time came around.

"Now if you have a lunch box grab it and let's go terrorize the other classes!" Mr. Smith says as we line up.

I grab my sailor moon themed lunch box and hurry after everyone.

"This isn't so bad." Flowey says as we walk through the concrete hallways.

"I told you. It's kind of fun isn't it?" I say smiling as we stop in front of a large door.

"Alright is everybody hungry?" Mr. Smith says.

"Yeah!" We all say.

"Good! Attack! But nicely." Mr. Smith says opening the doors.

Kids who hadn't brought a lunch go to the left and line up while kids like me sit down at our classes table.

Mr. Smith placed his lunch box down by mine as I open mine up.

"What you got in there?" Mr. Smith says peering in my lunch box as I pull out my food.

"Mom made me a spinach salad with homemade dressing, a bag of popato chips and some sea tea. Why you wanna trade?" I say.

"Oh no, I like my sandwich." Mr. Smith says holding his tofu turkey sandwich.

Lunch was quiet as kids got their food and ate.

A quiet girl and a boy with comically large glasses sit by Mr. Smith and me.

"Hello Austin, Saria." Mr. Smith says around his sandwich.

The girl squeals and hides her face as the kid called Austin nodded.

"So you're a monster right?" Austin says matter of factly.

I swallow and take a sip from my juice box of sea tea.

"Yup." I say as Flowey stops munching on a carrot.

"Cool." Austin says before digging into his spaghetti.

School might not be so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure we're in the right place?" Sans murmurs in my ear as we read the small black board sign.

"It says the applications for the PTA are here." I say as a few gucci sunglass wearing women walked inside.

"Are you sure you want to join this Sans? They don't seem very monster friendly." I say as a few people shot us dirty looks.

"I already told you, I want to make sure Jasper has the best education experience possible." Sans says.

"Alright, then in we go." I say letting determination flood my features.

We navigate the locker clad walls until the signs direct us in a small classroom. People were already inside sitting down and talking quietly.

"Here we go." I say squeezing Sans hand.

Upon entering the room a hush filled the small crowd of people.

Eyes followed us as we sit in a pair of empty chairs.

I smile warmly at the people by us and receive a mixed response.

A few people smiled back while some frowned.

Hushed whispers snake around the room.

"Is that a real monster?"

"That's the monster's ambassador, she must be here because of her son."

"What's a monster got any right doing here with HUMAN things?"

Sans clenches his jaw and holds my hand tightly.

I run my thumb over his bones and smile.

"We got this, remember?" I say keeping my welcoming smile on my face as a few people seemed to relax.

Sans gives me a terse nod as a portly woman steps up to the makeshift podium.

It was made from two desks pushed together.

"Now I'm certain I know why you are all here tonight. To be more involved with your children." She says her small eyes sparkling.

She was dressed in a black skirt with stockings on and what looked to be short black heels. She had what I assumed was a tank top with green glitter on the front with a knitted green shawl around her shoulders. She radiated business with a tang of motherly care.

Murmurs of agreement answer her.

"Great! Now why, join the PTA?" She says stepping out from behind the desks.

"To create better futures for your kids, to help further education for tomorrow, maybe even to see that hot math teacher am I right?" She says chuckling.

"All of these would be good answers, but the real reason is because your a caring parent, and caring parents join the PTA." She says smiling.

"My name is Katy and I am this district's officer, and I am so happy you all decided to make the correct decision to join our little community." Katy says chuckling again.

"Now I'm going to hand out the applications, and I would like you to fill them out with pen please." Katy says as a short woman hands out clipboards with paper and pens.

"What we'll need is your basic information, like your address, place of work blah blah blah. All that fun stuff." Katy says.

I look at my paper and begin obediently filling in the black and white answers as Katy prattled off the benefits of joining the PTA.

I had just finished writing my signature when Sans raised his hand.

"Ah yes do you have a question?" Katy says looking over.

"And what should I put for my race? Since there's no monster option here." Sans says as Katy realizes what he was.

Shock, disbelief, fear, and then calm flashed over Katy's eyes before she smiled.

"For now you'll have to fill in the other square, since we haven't had many monster applicants. But we are very pleased to have you!" Katy says looking over at me and recognizing who we were.

Sans nods and checks the other box before looking back up.

"As with most communities we need meetings to stay organized. Meetings for this district happen every other Friday in this room at six o'clock. Contact us if there's any issues with coming to meetings." Katy says as the woman from before gathers the papers and clipboards from us.

"Now I look forward to seeing all of your applications getting accepted and seeing you three weeks from now." Katy says grinning at Sans and I.

I stand and place my purse over my shoulder and was in the process of taking Sans hand and leaving when my name was called.

"Frisk Dreemeer, that's it right?" A tall woman said.

"Ah, it's dreemurr, but yes that's me." I say turning to face her with a patient smile.

"Tch. Disgusting." She says glancing down at my hand that was intertwined with Sans.

I could feel Sans stiffen beside me.

"I feel there is some kind of misunderstanding, may I ask your name?" I say trying to quickly defuse the situation as people had stopped leaving to watch.

"Sharron Youngblut." Sharron says tossing her hair.

She had long dyed blonde hair and heavily lined eyes with bright lipstick on. Dangling gold earrings matched the multitude of bangles on her wrists along with her rings. She had a simple pink silk blouse on with white capris and sandals. She held an air of superiority as she snatched her sunglasses off her head and stowed them in her large marco bag.

Sans placed a hand on my arm in a well known let-me-handle-it look.

"Sharron was it? That's a wonderful name." Sans says lazily. His eyes were half closed as he drawled his words out making Sharron's lips purse.

"A monster huh? I thought so. What is YOUR type doing here? Don't tell me you had a kid and it's going here." Sharron says as a few people look around nervously.

"As a matter of fact we do have a kid, his name's Jasper. And yes he will be going to this school." Sans says keeping his voice lazy.

"Tch, I highly doubt a monster child is smart enough to get into a human school." Sharron snorts.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be able to get in, he's a smart kid." Sans says as I could feel his anger.

"My little Aiden is a genius. The teachers all recognized his talent in preschool." Sharron gloats.

"Careful, we wouldn't want people knowing you've been "Sharring" yourself with everyone to get his talent recognized." Sans says winking.

Sharron's jaw dropped open as a chorus of ooo's and my goodness followed us as we made our way out.

"Sans!" I hiss as he teleported us home.

"What? It was funny." Sans says shrugging.

"It doesn't matter that it was funny, we shouldn't make people angry." I say as Jasper rubs his eye sockets and opens his door. Flowey was wound up his arm with an equally tired look.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" He says letting his eye glow to cast some light.

"Yeah it's us bucko. Get back to bed though, you got school tomorrow." Sans says picking him up and hugging him.

"Okay, goodnight." Jasper says yawning as Flowey droops over and snores on his shoulder.

"The point still is we should be trying to be nice. Don't turn into a PTA mom on me." I say after Jasper's door closed.

"Babe don't worry, I won't." Sans says rolling his eyes.

We get ready for bed when Sans sighs and rubs his eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" I say from in the bathroom.

"I just… I wanted to get Jasper the best schooling but… I'm not sure if we should have sent him to a school with only humans ya know? What if he gets picked on?" Sans says looking at me worriedly.

"Sans, he's our son. He's naturally a pacifist. He'll make friends with everyone before we know it." I say kissing his cheek.

Little did I know how true that statement would be.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OOOOOH baby pacifist Jasper on the move!

But seriously I'm sure you all knew Jasper was going to have a great first day. I couldn't bear the thought of giving my baby bad time.

A little saucy Sansey with that PTA drama. Don't worry, they'll be a looot more down the road as they get more invested in Jasper's education:p

One thing I would like to bring up is how grateful I am for you guys supporting me during these transition periods. Especially when I went AWOL and decided to try and die from kidney stones. So I need to borrow a little of your guy's determination for the next few weeks.

I recently got a new job with a new shift other than third shift. I am now on a regular human shift which is first. Updates are going to be a little haywire during this time because I got to bed at eight and work from eight thirty in the morning until five at night. So I don't have as much writing time as I'd like.

But your updates will not stop like they did once. I am going to try and keep this as consistent as possible while I'm adjusting this this new weird lifestyle. So updates are flip flopping from A.M to P.M central time.

I cannot say how much I appreciate your unyielding patience with me while I try and human. I love and adore all of you for being so sweet and considerate to me. HUGS!

Toodles :3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

New friends

"Jasper! Hey Jasper!" Austin's voice rang out in the crowded hallway making me and Flowey turn to face him.

"Hey Austin! What's up?" I say smiling.

"I have a question for you." Austin says breathlessly. Even the short run to me down the hallway had winded him. We walked calmly to Mr. Smith's classroom.

"Sure, ask away." I say grinning as Flowey watched suspiciously.

"Is it true that you can change how you look? My mommy said that she saw that you could." Austin says.

Flowey growls softly.

"It's none of your business." Flowey snarls.

"Now Flowey, it's okay. Yeah I can." I say patting Flowey soothingly before smiling at Austin.

"Cool beans!" Austin says giggling.

I giggled too.

"Cool beans? Cool beans!" I say parroting back the silly phrase.

We giggle as we enter the classroom and hang our backpacks up.

Everyone was sitting cross legged on the floor as we had for the past week, only now there was small tables with equally small chairs pushed in circles.

Mr. Smith was smiling as always talking to that one quiet girl, Saria?

"Ah Austin, Jasper! Go ahead and sit down, we're just about to start the day with reciting how high we can count!" Mr. Smith says.

"And Saria here can count to one hundred! Everyone clap for her!" Mr. Smith says smiling warmly at Saria who blushed and hid her face in her hands.

Austin and I sit down and count along with everyone else up to ten, then twenty, then thirty and so on until we hit hundred.

"Amazing! You guys sound even better then me!" Mr. Smith says.

"Now today we're going to get our own seats! So we can sit easier and write better!" Mr. Smith says standing up and fixing his hair before grabbing a paper.

"When I call your name I want you to stand by your new seat okay?" Mr. Smith says smiling.

We all nod and smile back as he starts listing off names.

Quickly the chairs and tables fill with kids until there's Austin, Saria, me, and one other kid left.

"Okay Jasper you sit here, and Saria your sit right here, now Austin you're going to be in the wobbly chair so try not to break it okay? And Trevor you sit here." Mr. Smith says directing us all to our new seats.

Our table was made of that fake wood with the plastic chairs being bright colors. Mine was a bright purple, I liked it.

Saria had a green chair, and Austin had a wobbly yellow one. While Trevor had a bright red one.

I looked at Trevor out of the corner of my eyes.

He was the kid with the slanted eyes who had asked me why I looked different. He made me feel a little scared but I wanted to be everyone's friend.

I smiled my best smile and turned to Trevor.

"That's a cool shirt, pokemon right?" I say noticing his pokemon go shirt.

Trevor looks at me and frowns.

"Yeah, why? Are you a pokemon? You look weird enough to be one. " Trevor says.

That hurt. My smile dropped but I still tried to be nice.

"No but I have caught a few pokemon! My dad won't let me spend to much time on my ipad though. What have you caught?" I say smiling again.

Austin had stopped wobbling his chair to watch me nervously and Saria hid her face in her thick red hair.

Trevor snorts and rubs his cheek before staring at me.

"What's it to you freak? Your eyes make me want to throw up their so gross looking, just like a Ghastly." Trevor says making me flinch.

Flowey snarls and starts to unwind himself from my arm.

"No Flowey, he just must want to be left alone. Let's see what Mr. Smith wants." I say holding Flowey and turning away from Trevor.

Why was he being so mean? I just wanted to be his friend. But if he was this mean now, it could get worse.

For the rest of the morning I avoided talking to Trevor as much as I could. When Mr. Smith gave us crayons to color a picture together Trevor took all of the purple crayons and kept coloring my part of the picture purple.

I liked purple, but I didn't want my part to be just purple!

Flowey growled again but just muttered and kept coloring his part of the paper.

During science time Trevor kept trying to say I was pluto and that I shouldn't be a part of the solar system.

Mr. Smith frowned and took Trevor outside to talk.

When he came back Trevor stuck his tongue out at me and kicked me under the table.

I winced and rubbed my shin but stayed quiet as Trevor shot me angry looks.

"Stop getting me in trouble freak." Trevor said

"Sorry." I mumble as Mr. Smith started handing out some worksheets.

Finally lunch came up.

I breathed a sigh of relief and made a beeline to my lunch box with Austin and Saria.

We tailed behind Mr. Smith as closely as we could with Trevor at the end of the line looking mad.

I only relaxed when we finally sat down at our table with Mr. Smith.

"Geez Jasper, Trevor really doesn't like you." Austin says eating his chicken salad sandwich.

"I don't know why, I just wanted to be nice." I say sipping some juice.

Flowey grumbled but lit up when Saria offered him some of her cookie.

Saria was really nice to Flowey.

"Jasper, if Trevor bothers you anymore I want you to tell me okay?" Mr. Smith says looking up from his thermos full of soup.

"But I don't want him getting in trouble." I say dropping eye contact with the bright teacher.

Mr. Smith sighed but smiled.

"If he bothers you, just know I'm here okay buddy?" Mr. Smith says patting my head before standing up.

Austin rolled his eyes but perked up after Mr. Smith left.

"Jasper, could you show me your powers sometime?" Austin says.

"I… My mom and dad said it could scare people, so to only do it when they're around." I say as Flowey giggles from Saria whispering in his ear.

"Aw c'mon Jasper! I want to be a scientist!" Austin says fixing his messy black hair and fixing his thick glasses.

"It would be cool." Saria whispers.

I swallow my food and glance at my two friends.

"Oh...okay. Here let's go." I say putting my lunch away.

Austin eagerly follows me while Saria tails behind us as I step outside in the playground.

I walk in the jungle gym and crawl in one of the many bubbles that you could sit comfortably and talk in private.

I bring my knees up to my chest as Austin and Saria clamber in.

"Are you guys sure? I don't want to scare you." I say nervously as Flowey stayed quiet.

"Of course Jasper, we wouldn't think of you differently." Saria says smiling.

She looked really nice when she smiled.

I grin and let Flowey off my shoulder before relaxing my shoulders.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone." I say smiling as I let my eyes glow bright purple.

Austin and Saria's faces were cast in purple shadows as my magic swirled in my soul.

I sighed and let it wrap around me and felt my bones sighing as my forms swapped effortlessly.

The small transformation left the faint smell of carbon in the air as I blinked my eye sockets and smiled.

Austin's mouth was hanging open and Saria had her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Told you they'd be scared." Flowey grumbled and wound his tendrils in my bones to sit on my shoulder again.

"Well?" I say squirming as my two friends eyes roved over my new form.

My bones clicked as I waved making Austin jump.

"That's so… COOL!" Austin says making me rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"What else can you do? You lost your hair and your skin! Your bones are so heavy, can I touch this?" Austin says taking my hand and studying it.

He compared our hands as Saria smiled and patted my skull.

"You look pretty neat like this Jasper." Saria says making my blood rush to my cheek bones.

"Well, I was worried you'd be scared." I say laughing.

"But the teachers will worry if we sit here to long, let's go play!" I say swapping back to my other form.

"That's so cool, does it hurt?" Austin says as we crawl out of the plastic tubing.

"Nope, but it does make me tired if I do to much of it." I say crawling past a large window.

Austin was asking countless questions faster than I could register them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw somebody running.

Wonder what happened?

I shrugged and crawled out of the play place to go play on the merry go round with Austin and Saria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See you later guys!" I say waving to Austin and Saria as they walk to the buses.

"Tomorrow we're definitely playing astronauts!" Austin says waving as Saria smiled at me and waved shyly.

I grinned as they walked away and sat on a small wooden bench while I waited for mom to come pick me up.

"Their nice. I hope they stay with us." Flowey says quietly.

"Me too. Mom says I can make friends with anyone if I try." I say as Trevor walks outside.

I shrink and clutch my lunchbox and backpack closer.

Trevor didn't notice me as he stomped over to a large tree and spat on the ground.

"Hey!" Trevor says to a person I couldn't see.

"I'm ready, let's go." Trevor says fixing his tattered backpack over his shoulders.

"We'll leave when I'm ready you little shit!" A harsh voice says as I heard the sound of somebody being slapped.

I heard Trevor's cry of pain before I looked over my shoulder shakily.

Trevor was on the ground with a tall, but raggedy looking woman standing over him.

Her hair looked knotted and her makeup was smeared. She swore again and picked Trevor up roughly and placed her cigarette in her mouth before Trevor could stand.

"Did you see the one I told you about? The one with purple eyes?" The woman says coughing and taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"Y...y...yes mom. But I don't l...ll….like being mean to him. He's nice!" Trevor says his voice trembling.

"I don't care what you like! It's not natural! He is a monster! A freak that will eat you and break your bones without a second thought! I want you to get him alone tomorrow, then your father will do what's long overdue. Disgusting monsters, that'll show em'. Quit your crying and get up!" Trevor's mom says as Trevor wiped his face smearing dirt on his cheeks.

"Let's go." Trevor's mom growled before stalking off with Trevor trailing meekly behind her.

As soon as they left I realized I was clutching my bag so tightly my knuckles were white.

Relaxing I breathed in and out as Flowey sighed.

"I knew something was wrong with that kid." Flowey grumbles.

"Why is his mom so mean to him? And what did she mean his dad would do something to me? Flowey I'm scared." I hiccup as tears threatened to fall as my lip shook.

It was then that mom found me.

"Jasper baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mom says squatting down in front of me.

Mom's brown eyes were full of concern as I cried out and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Tr...trevor's mom is so m...m...mean to him! They s...s...said they would h...h...hurt me!" I sob out as mom gathered me up in her arms.

"Shhhh baby it's okay. Tell me what's wrong in the car." Mom says as Flowey jumped on her shoulder and whispered what we had just saw as she carried us to the car.

I sniffled as mom buckled me in my car seat and wiped my tears off my cheeks.

Mom climbed in the car and started driving us home.

"Jasper I'm sorry you had to see that poor boy being bullied by his mother." Mom says gently.

"But why was she so mean? You're not mean to me." I say blowing my nose.

Mom's eyes soften as she stops at a red light.

"Jasper, not all parents care for their children as they should. Some people are cruel to their kids, it could be from their own problems or even things like drugs. Some people even have children as a way to have someone there to pick on. Nobody knows why it happens, but it does." Mom says driving slowly.

Mom must have seen my wide eyed look because she sighed and looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Baby there is bad people in the world, very very bad people. But that's why you have to be as nice as you can because you never know who could need it." Mom says turning into the parking garage to our apartment.

I nod slowly as I realize what I'd have to do.

Determination flooded through me as I made my decision.

I was going to be Trevor's friend no matter what!

And that would be the end of this chapter!

Now I know you guys are full of questions but before we go off and ask I need to apologize to every single one of you.

Remember how I got a new job? Welp I didn't get a paycheck for nearly a month and my laptop decided to die on me.

So I was unable to do just about anything on the internet besides cruise facebook on my phone. I had to wait for my first paycheck to order a new laptop.

I'm so so so sorry you guys, I wasn't even able to tell you guys what happened. But if you stick with me even after this I'm so thankful for it.

I could write chapter after chapter of how much I appreciate you guys and your constant support and determination for me. And I want to let you guys know I'm back now and ready for action!

Jasper's got some new friends who love him, of course lol. But I'm sure you can tell what might be happening soon with Trevor and the grumblings of monster hate groups.

Stick around because we get to see Jasper being the sweetest cinnamon bun ever! (Besides Papyrus of course)

Toodles :3


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

H.A.M

"Dammit, I'm sick of these pamphlets." I hear dad says as I munch on my fruit loops.

"Is it what I think it is?" Mom says walking into the kitchen putting her blazer on. Mom ran her own insurance agency now.

"Yeah." Dad says holding the white paper and handing it to mom.

"Oh dear." Mom sighed before Dad wrapped his arms around mom and buried his skull in her shoulder.

Mom kissed Dad on the skull and looked at me.

"Jasper Dad's going to be paying a bit more attention to you at school okay? And Grandpa Gaster said he'd even walk you home once a week." Mom said.

"Why? What's going on?" I say as Flowey shook his head of sleep.

Mom and Dad looked at each other as if they could speak with a glance before Mom handed me the pamphlet.

"Humans against monsters?" I say reading the elegant cursive on the front.

I opened the delicate paper and scanned the page before looking up at Mom and Dad wide eyed.

"Do people really think like this?" I whisper.

"Yeah bucko. So that's why we're going to be a little more careful." Dad says rubbing my head and messing my hair up even more.

"Let's get to school okay baby?" Mom says grabbing my lunch box out of the fridge and helping me grab my bag.

We shuffle carefully out of the apartment as the pamphlet lay on the table wrinkled were my fingers clutched it to tightly.

" **Humans against monster…. Do you have anything like this in your neighborhood? It's good to be scared of them, as you should! Monsters have already admitted to the merciless slaughtering of seven human children. How can you be certain your children couldn't be next? Come join us at the downtown meeting where we will purge our beautiful town of these disgusting insects! Potluck, please bring something to share."**

I held my lunchbox tighter as my plan for today whirred in my head.

Over the past couple of weeks I had tried to be as nice to Trevor as possible. When he stole my things and kicked me I kept my mouth shut, and when he made fun of my eyes or clothing I still stayed quiet.

I shuddered as I remembered how he had pushed me in the mud when I had worn one of my favorite dresses to school. He had ruined the pretty gossamer dress.

But today would be different! I had a slice of grandma's butterscotch cinnamon pie with me, and nobody could resist it's charm.

I smiled and sang along with the radio as Mom and Dad drove me to school.

"You ready bucko?" Dad says unbuckling me.

"Yeah! I'm gonna make friends!" I holler making Mom giggle.

"Good, now let's get going." Dad says placing me on his hip and carrying Flowey and I into the building.

People were starting to relax more as Dad visited the school with me, a few of the teachers even smiled.

"Alright bucko have fun." Dad says kissing my cheek and putting me down.

Mr. Smith smiled and nodded at Dad. Dad gave him a curt nod before patting my skull and leaving.

"Hello Jasper, Flowey! Hi Mary! Is everyone here?" Mr. Smith said smiling.

He was wearing a tweed jacket today with pads on his elbows, it looked silly.

I sat down on my purple seat and grinned at Saria and Austin. Trevor wasn't here yet.

I looked around the room hoping to see his backpack on the wall but I quickly realized he might not show up.

Trevor did that sometimes. He'd miss a few days then come back even meaner than before.

Recently he had started picking on Austin since he knew he couldn't get to me.

THAT bothered me.

I unclenched my jaw and tried to focus on what Mr. Smith was teaching today.

Quickly I became lost in his lesson about math problems, which I already knew but politely listened.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I jumped up and followed Austin, Saria, and Mr. Smith to the cafeteria.

Suddenly Trevor appeared in the large room.

His face was bruised and his eyes darted back and forth as he limped to the table.

Trevor's clothes seemed dirtier than usual and he breathed funny as he sat with his tray.

I smiled and sat by him.

"Here Trevor, my grandma made some of this for you." I say putting the delicious pie on his plate.

The scent of the pie was tantalizing and I could see Trevor really wanted to reject it but he looked at me with his half closed eyes and whispered thank you before eating slowly.

As we all filed outside for recess I noticed Trevor was slowly, but definitely following me.

He was wringing his hands and kept muttering things to himself.

Every time it looked like he was going to come talk to me, he'd say something angrily and walk away.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Austin says as we fix the hair on one of the barbies we were playing with.

Today Saria choose the game, and she wanted house.

Saria placed her doll in her lap and sighed.

"My mommy says that Trevor's mom does bad things to him. My mommy's a nurse." Saria says

"Really? Like what?" Austin says putting his doll down.

"Well, one time Trevor came in with a bunch of bruises on his neck. He said he was playing with a rope and it caught." Saria says rolling her eyes.

"And another time his entire arm was broken. His mom said he fell but I get the feeling his parents do this to him." Saria says as Trevor rocked slowly on one of the swings.

"Weird. Maybe we should be nicer to him." I say standing up.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Jasper." Austin says but stands with me.

"It couldn't be that bad. C'mon guys." I say walking over to Trevor.

Saria puts her dolls away and carefully follows us as I smile at Trevor.

"Hey Trevor, are you feeling okay?" I say as Trevor shivers.

It's warm out, why's he shivering?

"Hey, sick face. You okay?" Flowey says from his perch on Saria's shoulder.

Trevor slowly looks up at us making Saria gasp.

I hadn't gotten a good look at him earlier, and his face was ghastly.

His left eye was swollen shut and his right eye was black with bruises while his face had a multitude of scratches and cuts on it. His legs must have been hurt to because he had been limping.

"Trevor are you okay?" I say reaching a hand out to Trevor.

"Jasper I…" Trevor says his voice cracking. His lips were dry and chapped and when he coughed it looked like it hurt.

Trevor looked up at me again before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

Saria squealed and ran off with Flowey shouting.

"Go get a teacher Austin! Quickly!" I shout before helping Trevor sit up.

I pulled my emergency phone out of my bag and dialed the first number on it.

"Jasper? Baby what's wrong?" Mom's kind voice said.

"Mommy? My friends real hurt, we gotta help him!" I sob out as Mr. Smith came running outside with Austin and Saria behind him.

"Jasper, I want you to stay right there. I'm coming." Mom says before hanging up.

I wipe my tears as Mr. Smith dropped down to help get Trevor up.

"Jasper what happened?" Mr. Smith says.

"I don't know. We thought he didn't feel well so I thought we should ask and then he just fell over!" I say shaking.

I felt soft hands pick me up and realized Mom was here.

"Mr. Smith I need you to move for me." Mom says softly after putting me on her knee.

Mr. Smith gave Mom a quizzical look but laid Trevor down on the wood chips.

Mom bit her lip and placed her hands over his chest and slowly let her healing magic glow on her palms.

People gasped as they realized Mom was trying to heal him.

The cuts on Trevor's face began to disappear but Mom swore as her hands went over his chest and legs.

"He's got several broken ribs, a punctured liver, a fractured leg and so many cuts. It looks like someone just took a razor blade and went to town on him." Mom says biting her lip harder.

"Jasper, can you give mom some of your magic?" Mom says smiling as she focused on Trevor's chest.

I nod and place my hands over Mom's and let my magic flow freely in her hands.

Mom sighed with relief as she focused on fixing him.

"Mrs. Dreemurr, will he be okay?" Mr. Smith says watching as Mom took our hands back.

"I've done all I can, but I'm taking him to the hospital. He will be okay." Mom says smiling.

Mom scooped me up in one hand and Trevor in the other before nodding to Mr. Smith.

"Contact the school and make sure everyone is aware where I'm taking him okay?" Mom says as Flowey perches on her shoulder.

Mr. Smith swallowed and fixed his bow tie before nodding and beginning to lead everyone inside.

Mom sighed and teleported us to the hospital.

As we drifted through the void I could feel Grandpa Gaster worrying about us.

"We'll be alright. Mommy's here." I assured Flowey as Mom walked up to the desk.

"Ma'am? I'm so very sorry but I had a child here who has suffered a severe beating." Mom says smiling.

The nurse's eyes popped out of her head as she recognized mom and me.

"Of course." The nurse says summoning a team of people who quickly whisked Trevor away.

Mom sighed and sat down heavily.

"Mommy?" I say crawling in her lap.

"Yes baby?" Mom says closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as Mom cuddles me close to her chest.

"It takes a lot of magic to heal people, I'm sorry your tired." I say as Mom presses a kiss to my head.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you called so we could help your friend. Can you call daddy for me though baby?" Mom says as I felt how weak her magic was.

I nodded and pulled my phone out and called Dad.

"What's up bucko?" Dad says cheerily.

"Daddy, mommy needs you. We're at the hospital because my friend got hurt and mommy tried to heal him but he was really sick so mommy's tired and my friend's still sick and...and...and…" I sobbed freely now as Mom held me gently.

"Be right there." Dad says before hanging up.

I barely blinked before Dad showed up in the waiting room.

"Frisk baby….Oh man." Dad says as Mom smiled weakly.

"Hey sansey." Mom said sticking her tongue out.

"You bone head." Dad said kissing Mom's forehead as if it hurt.

"Guys had me worried there, let's go home." Dad said.

"What about Trevor?" I say.

"Who cares." Flowey mutters.

"We'll see him tomorrow, but for now mom and you need some sleep and cuddles." Dad says picking Mom and me up easily.

"Let's go home guys." Dad says gently as he teleports us home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, we're here to see Trevor Johnson. Of course. Yes just Jasper and I. Yup, thank you." Mom came walking back over to me with a shiny badge pinned to her blouse with another for me.

"Here ya go baby. Now let's go see him." Mom says letting me pin the badge on my shirt.

I take Mom's hand and we walk carefully through the pristine white walls scented like bleach before we stop in front of a bright yellow door.

"You ready to see him baby?" Mom says raising her hand to knock.

I gulp and nod.

"Let's get this over with." Flowey says as Mom knocks.

"Come in!" A cheery voice says from in the room.

Mom smiles and opens the door to see a portly nurse putting her stethoscope over her neck again while Trevor lay on the bed.

He looked small and broken on the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Dreemurr, we were expecting you! Little Trevor here just ate and he's healing well, call us if you need anything." The nurse says winking.

"Thank you, will do." Mom says picking me up and smiling at Trevor.

Trevor blinked and looked away like he was ashamed.

"Hi Trevor, my name is Frisk and I'm Jasper's mom. We came to make sure you were feeling better." Mom says radiating calm. She must be using her magic to make Trevor feel more at ease.

"I'm sorry." Trevor mumbles.

"What?" Flowey and I both say.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't want to be mean to you, but my parents said I had to be." Trevor said his lower lip quivering.

"I forgive you, I knew you didn't like being mean." I say giving him a weak smile.

"Speaking of, where are your parents Trevor?" Mom said looking around for any sign of other adults.

"They...They gave me this." Trevor said his voice wavering as he held out a grubby paper.

Mom frowned as she scanned the paper.

I raised my eyebrow and caught a glimpse of the paper.

"You're parents said they hoped you were dead? How?" I choke out.

"My dad is a part of a group called Humans against Monsters, and he and my mom wanted to do terrible things to you and your family Jasper." Trevor said his voice cracking again.

"They asked me to get you alone so they could take you, because they knew your parents would come for you. And when I wasn't able to they…. They punished me…." Trevor said sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Trevor, I wish I could have helped more." I say.

"But you aren't safe anymore. My dad said they were going to do something soon that would make everyone notice, something that could turn humans against monsters again! You have to do something!" Trevor said suddenly sitting up. He winced as Mom gently helped him lay back down.

"Trevor, thank you for being so brave. But we can take care of things now. Now, where are you going after this?" Mom says looking around the room again.

"I noticed you don't have any things here, how would you feel about staying with us when you feel better?" Mom says smiling warmly

"What? But he's been horrid to Jasper!" Flowey exclaimed.

"He was forced to be mean, Trevor has a good soul. Trust me." Mom says patting Flowey.

"Do you mean that?" Trevor says surprised.

"Yeah! You don't want to be mean, and then I can show you my toys!" I say grinning.

Trevor looked at Mom and me and blinked.

Then he burst into tears.

Mom smiled gently and put me down to place a hand on Trevor's cheek.

"We offer it Trevor, you can decide on your own time." Mom says letting her magic wrap Trevor up snugly. I could see the pain in Trevor's eyes but I could see something else.

Something like determination.

"Alright Jasper we should let him feel better." Mom says.

"Thank you Trevor for all of your bravery, we are very grateful for it." Mom says before picking me up.

I waved goodbye to Trevor over Mom's shoulder.

He smiled for the first time at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk's POV

Jasper and Flowey were quiet as we drove home from the hospital. I looked at them from the rearview mirror and frowned.

So much responsibility on his tiny shoulders, I couldn't bear it.

"When we get home baby, why don't we have a movie night? We could have pastries from Muffet's and daddy can make popcorn?" I say seeing Flowey's face light up with delight.

"That'd be great mom, can we invite Uncle Paps and everyone over?" Jasper says his magic flaring as he swapped to his skeletal form.

"Of course, I'll give him a call and see." I say smiling.

Jasper and Flowey exchanged movie ideas as I carried them both upstairs into the apartment.

"We're home." I call out as I unlock the door.

"Frisk?" Sans says appearing in the entryway.

"Oh baby, you're safe." Sans says wrapping his arms around me tightly.

Gaster, Toriel, Asgore and Papyrus were standing in our small kitchen as I tugged Sans, Jasper and Flowey inside.

"What happened?" I say putting Jasper down.

Jasper ran straight into Toriel's arms and looked at everyone.

"My child, there has been a series of attacks on monsters." Toriel says.

"What?" I say as Sans clutched me tighter.

"SOMEBODY TRIED TO HURT ALPHYS AT WORK, ONLY UNDYNE SUPLEXED THEM. THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY HERE ON A PLANE." Papyrus says as Jasper jumps into his arms.

"Is it from the Humans against Monsters group?" I say feeling my heart thud in my chest.

"We think so my friend, we're all going to be retreating to my home because of the barrier there." Asgore says.

"(We came here to ensure your safety child.)" Gaster says fixing his suit pants.

"Alright, Jasper baby I want you to grab any movies you think we'd like and we're going to Grandpa Asgore's for movie night." I say as Jasper blinked.

"Is this my fault? Because I'm going to a human school?" Jasper says his lip quivering.

"No bucko, it's not your fault. Get your movies and we'll go to grandpa's alright?" Sans says his voice warbling slightly.

Jasper could sense Sans wasn't feeling well so he nodded and let Papyrus carry him into his room to gather a few toys.

"We will make it through this Sans, we always have." I say kissing Sans skull as he whimpered and buried his face in my chest.

"We all make it through this." I say looking over my extended monster family.

So ends this chapter! You like the groups name? Pretty funny.

I wanted to make it funny besides the horrid things they do. They honestly remind me of church groups gone wrong. Which there is not any offense to any religious groups it's just the painting of stereotypical church groups.

Believing their doing what needs to be done, even if it means killing and torturing innocent lives. Things will get pretty gnarly soon.

Stick with us and see what's building, because we're still barely even halfway through with the story.

Toodles :3


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Egg-cellent

Frisk's POV

"Sans, you can let go of me now." I say with a sigh.

The short skeleton was stubbornly wrapped around my waist with his face buried in my hair as we laid on the loveseat in Asgore's sitting room.

"Nu uh." Sans mumbles before tightening his grip.

"Mommy? Is daddy okay?" Jasper says from Papyrus arms across the room.

"Yes baby, he was just very worried about us." I say stroking Sans skull lightly making him sigh.

"YOUR FATHER LOVES YOUR MOTHER VERY MUCH JASPER, ALMOST AS MUCH AS HE LOVES THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus says making Jasper look up at him adoringly.

"Can you tell me how you fought off Aunt Undyne again?" Jasper says eagerly.

"BUT OF COURSE! I WAS FORCED AGAINST A WALL WITH MOST OF MY MAGIC GONE, WHEN SUDDENLY…"

I tuned the rest out, I had heard this story to many times to count.

Toriel and Asgore entered the room with a dazzling Mettaton.

Turning my head so I could see them I gasped.

Mettaton's normally perfect exterior was scratched with small flecks of paint missing and dirt smudged on his cheeks.

"Mettaton! What happened?" I say as Mettaton gave me a forced smile.

"During my pre concert warm up today a large mob of people wearing masks came in. They decided they didn't like the music." Mettaton says chuckling dryly.

"Is Shyren and Napstablook okay?" I say as Mettaton sits on a short ottoman.

"We had arrived just in time to pull them all out safely. Shyren is in a hospital underground while Napstablook is hiding in his home." Toriel says glancing at Asgore.

"For now we ask you to not leave the house, not even to go outside." Asgore says softly.

"Of course." I say as Sans clutches me tighter.

"I will go insure the barrier is strong, Toriel will you assist me?" Asgore says nodding at Toriel.

"Certainly. My child be safe and protect them." Toriel says pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"I will. We'll stay in here." I say glad that Papyrus had Jasper distracted with his growing story.

"Alphys and Undyne may arrive soon. Be ready." Toriel says before leaving the room with Asgore.

Sans shivers making me tug the blanket off the couch and cover us in it's thick wool.

"What's going to happen?" Flowey says making me turn to look at the short flower.

"We will stay here for now. I'll call Jasper's school and let them know you guys will be gone for a bit." I say tugging my cellphone out of my pocket. Which was quite the chore with San's ever growing grip on me.

Snaking the slim device out from under the covers I dial Jasper's school and get the happy secretary's voice on the receiver.

"Hello this is Frisk Dreemurr, yes Jasper's mother. Well for the next couple of days Jasper's going to be out of school. Yes he's with me. Certainly. Okay thank you ma'am. Yup, bye." I press the end button and wrap my arms around Sans.

"We're going to be okay babe. We're all safe here." I say softly pressing kisses to his skull.

"I was so worried." Sans says his voice muffled from my skin.

"Jasper's fine, I'm 're all okay." I say rocking him gently.

Jasper finally noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding Sans and I. He broke out of Papyrus embrace and walked over to me.

"Mom?" Jasper says reaching his arms up.

"Come here buddy." I say scooping him up and nestling him in Sans arms.

"Nyee?" Papyrus says as Mettaton sighs.

"Do you guys want in?" I say jokingly.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GIVE THE BEST CUDDLES!" Papyrus says zooming out of the room before reappearing with armfulls of blankets, pillows, and cushions.

Quickly he fashions an enormous pillow fort and lifts us all inside it.

"PICK A MOVIE JASPER!" Papyrus announces as Mettaton scoots inside the spacious fort.

"Can we watch Harry Potter?" Jasper says holding the large dvd set.

"Only if you promise not to be to loud." I say smiling as Sans lift his head finally from my chest to glance at Jasper.

"Undyne and Alphys are here." Sans says quietly.

"AUNT UNDYNE!" Jasper howls tearing off to meet the duo.

No sooner had he left when Undyne quickly catches the excited skeleton in the doorway.

"Hey squirt! You're feeling hefty." Undyne says as Alphys trails after her meekly.

They had large suitcases and both monsters looked exhausted.

"Jasper baby let them sit down first okay? They traveled a long time." I say sitting up as Papyrus was engrossed with a heated conversation with Mettaton.

Jasper stuck his lip out but flopped out of Undyne's arms and flung himself in Papyrus' arms. Papyrus didn't even bat an eye socket as the smaller skeleton nestled himself in his bones to watch the opening credits of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"How are you guys doing?" I say watching my old friends settle into the fort.

"Alright. I was hanging out with Alphys at her lab when some creeps broke a bunch of shit in the lobby. Naturally I went to go see what all the fuss was about and about twenty guys in masks were trying to beat up some of scientists!" Undyne's arms naturally flexed with her anger making the air smell faintly of sushi.

"I got most of them out no problem but one fucker managed to slip past me and tried to hurt Alphys. It looked like they were after her to begin with." Undyne says as Alphys blinked and fixed her glasses.

"So I suplexed the fuck out of the little shit head and now some of the police have them in custody. Might have broken some walls in the process, but nobody hurts my girl." Undyne says softly as Alphys blushed.

"Alphys, you've been awfully quiet. Are you okay?" I say looking at the docile scientist.

"I'm ok...k...kay. It just scared me h...h...how they looked at me. Like I w...w...was meat on a platter." Alphys says shuddering.

"You can't go stressing yourself out babe, it could hurt...you know." Undyne says giving Alphys a meaningful look.

"Are you sick Alphys?" Sans says entering the conversation.

"W...w...what?! N...n...no I'm just, n...n...not feeling well." Alphys stammers.

"You're scales are a little green, you look as if you've been vomiting lately from that sheen of sweat on your face, and you're protecting your abdomen more than usual. Are you pregnant?" Sans says giving a quick look over.

Alphys blushed a deep shade of red as Undyne quickly jumped to her defense.

"We don't know right now! But it could be something more than just the flu due to past...things." Undyne says blushing slightly.

Alphys was an ungodly red and was wiping the quick forming sweat off her face before smiling at me.

"We've been t...t...trying for a year now. I t...t...think I am. But good g...g...guess Sans." Alphys says as Undyne was babbling about needing to get Alphys some tea.

"That's great Alphys!" I say smiling.

"Not the b...b...best of times, but T...t...toriel says you can't p...p...plan miracles." Alphys says grinning.

"That means a baby shower! When are you guys going to go find it out?" I say as Sans looks over at Jasper and Flowey who had fallen asleep in Papyrus arms.

"Pap why don't you put him down for the nap?" Sans suggests.

Papyrus looks down and nods. He places Jasper snuggly on a large pillow and covered him and Flowey with a bright blanket.

"I was eavesdropping and did I hear correctly that Alphys dear might be pregnant?" Mettaton says draping himself over Undyne's shoulder.

"We don't know yet." Undyne says shaking Mettaton off who pouts but slides away.

"Well let's all get settled in. It seems we all have some catching up to do, and what better way then a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie marathon?" I say clapping my hands together and smiling at Alphys.

Alphys eyes light up as we all make blanket nests and hunker down to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had been talking well into late at night when Asgore and Toriel reappeared.

"So? Is everything okay?" I say as Jasper and Flowey still slept.

"Turn the tv on." Asgore says solemnly.

We turn the television from the bright colors of anime to the news.

A thin reporter was standing outside of our apartment building which was engulfed in flames.

I gasped as I saw the survivors clumped together outside.

"That's our neighbor Grant and his wife! They look hurt! Oh my god what happened?" I say as tears threaten to spill over my cheeks.

"Earlier today witnesses say a large mob of people wearing masks had come and attacked the residents of this apartment building. There is no deaths but a total of thirty injured and counting as firefighters try desperately to calm the blazing flames." the reporter says as the camera flashes to one of our neighbors.

"They showed up out of nowhere. They had clubs and guns and...and they tried to beat my wife." The small bunny monster says tears streaking her ash colored fur.

"They kept saying we didn't belong here. What did we do?" She says covering her mouth as she sobbed.

The camera cut back to a sweeping gaze as the firefighters ran like ants around the apartment as the flames licked up it hungrily.

"There have been several attacks on monster neighborhoods today, along with a direct attack at a science research facility in Italy. Several people were killed and multiple were harmed." A voice over says as we all gasp at the sight of Alphys ruined lab.

Blood covered the walls as Police and CSI ambled about muttering to one another.

Undyne snickered as Alphys lab showed up on screen.

"You're damn right I beat the shit out of them." Alphys growls as the reporter showed the faces of the few men that Undye had beaten to a pulp that were now in police custody.

"We urge everyone near these areas to stay indoors as police investigate." The reporter says as the camera zoomed back in on her.

Suddenly the television crackled making Alphys jump up.

"They wouldn't d...d...dare!" She shouts as the image shifted to a blurry room.

"What's happening?" I say as Sans stands with Alphys.

"Their hacking the news signal. Make sure Jasper doesn't see any of this." Sans orders.

Toriel quickly scoops Jasper up and leaves the room as a dark figure appears in the room.

"People. You have been quiet, and humble during this time of change." The deep voice said. It sounded like they were using voice jammers as he spoke.

"We as humans must be strong and unite as we purge the world once more of the monster scum." The voice says stepping into the light.

Their face was obscured by a demon mask, it looked chinese.

They were dressed in all black and they hummed a church hymn as more figures brought a squeaking cage into the room.

"Things like this, should not be allowed to view the sun as we do. They are monsters for a reason!" He shouts as they bring the cage into view.

Inside the cage were monster children shuddering and crying. They had been stripped of their clothing and they tried to cover themselves from the leering gazes of the people.

"My god." I whisper.

"Disgusting!" Undyne snarls.

The figure reached into the cage as the children sobbed and screamed before grabbing a short froggit child.

Sans growls and holds me tighter as we all stared in horror at the screen.

The child's large eyes were full of fear as they took the other children away, leaving the masked figure and the child alone.

"You realize you are not of this world, abomination." The voice says softly.

"Please! I just want to go home!" The froggit child cried.

"You will be home soon. In the home of death." The voice says caressing the world death as if he were speaking of something pleasurable.

The figure pulled a large knife out of his pocket and pressed it to the child's throat making him cry hysterically.

"We as a race, will destroy every single one of them. Starting with this child." The voice says.

I duck my head as I hear the child's garbled screams. I could only assume what they had done to him as his cries stopped as he coughed and screamed. His cries sounded like he was under water as I heard the sounds of flesh striking flesh.

The horrid sounds made tears run off my face until they finally ended. I heard the whoosh of sound as the child died and looked up in time to see the figure covered in grey dust.

"We are coming for you monster sympathisers. And we will kill all of you." The voice says softly before humming again.

"HUMANS AGAINST MONSTERS UNITE." The crowd cheered before the television went black.

So… Dark shit's starting up. And it's going to get worse. So if people are queasy and can't handle some things I will be placing warnings at the beginnings. Because it will become more grim and horrific until the group is stopped.

Toodles :3


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hard times in the Neighborhood

WARNING.

If you are bothered by blood, violence or other things I highly suggest you skip this chapter.

Also when it comes to humans against monsters as a group, they are a cult organization. They are not affiliated with any religion whatsoever.

If you think they are, they aren't.

The group themselves worship the leader, who we will figure out later.

"How could they do that? To...to children!" I sob out.

Sans face was stricken as we looked to our friends.

Asgore was grim as Alphys was sniffling and trying to start tracing the feed from her phone. Undyne was snarling into her cell phone as she was ordering the ex guards to protect as many people as they could until Asgore reached a verdict. Papyrus was ashen as he looked at me with dead eyes.

"Does that mean we are safe? Is anyone safe?" Papyrus says quietly.

A sudden gathering of magic made us all jump to our feet.

"It's okay! It's okay! It's just Gaster!" Toriel says stepping back in with a now awake Jasper and Flowey.

The ex royal scientist entered the room with his large coat trailing behind him.

"(I saw what has transpired. We must evacuate as many monsters as possible into the underground for their safety. I fear they will not stop at kidnapping children.)" Gaster says his eye sockets flickering to Jasper held protectively in Toriel's arms.

"How will we be able to do that? The number of monsters has increased since we left the underground, and we did not fit then!" Asgore says.

"Not to mention the surface is our home now, how can we ask people to abandon their jobs, their houses, everything! Just to go back underground?" Undyne says as Alphys claws flew over her laptop.

"(I fear they will take drastic measure soon. Things like this have happened in the past.)" Gaster says looking to Toriel and Asgore.

"He is right, however this time we are not bowing our heads in submission and leaving our homes once more." Asgore says standing up.

Asgore was no longer the cheeky smile wearing man who gardened, he was King Asgore, leader of all of monsterkind.

"We will arrange a conference telling these people that we do not stand for this type of treatment. And that monsters refuse to be thrown from the surface once more." Asgore says drawing himself up to his full height.

Silence filled the room as we all digested his words.

"I g...g...got it!" Alphys cried out standing up.

"What?" I say standing up.

Jasper looks at me sleepily and holds his arms out.

I scoop his small form up as the rest of my friends stand as well.

"The sig...g...gnal had to come from somewhere r...r...right? They made it b...b...bounce around but I g...g...got it!" Alphys says pointing to her laptop screen.

"That's great babe! Now I can go kick their ass!" Undyne says flexing her arms angrily.

"AND I'LL HELP!" Papyrus belows standing by Undyne.

"Now hold on, we cannot just go barreling into danger. We must report this to the human police." Toriel says.

"(I still suggest we evacuate to the underground.)" Gaster says rubbing the crease between his eyes.

"There is no way I'm going back there. And there is NO way I'm raising my kids in that shitty hole!" Undyne says glaring at Gaster.

Gaster raised his hands in defense and sputtered out illegible words as Undyne's magic crackled around her.

"Please, we can't start fighting." I plead.

"Mom's right. We can't fight. That's what they from us, to drive us apart." Jasper says making Undyne swivel her head to him.

"Jasper, buddy do you even know what's going on?" Sans says gently.

"Yeah, people are hurting monsters. And their going to do it to more people. So we need to help the police find them. The faster we find them and put an end to them peacefully, the better we'll look to everyone." Jasper says sounding decades old rather than a few years.

"I always knew you would make a fine leader son." Asgore says smiling.

"Now Alphys, we are going to go tell the human police these findings. Then Undyne, Papyrus, and the rest of the remaining royal guard will come with me for a press conference." Asgore says with a sweep of a hand before he turned on heel and left the room.

"B...b...babe we should go." Alphys says as Undyne clenched her fists and pointed at Gaster.

"We will not bow to them. We will not do as you did. I refuse to be a coward." Undyne says her eye flashing.

"Undyne, please." Alphys says tugging on her arm.

"(I will keep that in mind.)" Gaster says with a gulp.

"Let's go." Undyne says her hair flying behind her as she grabbed both of their bags and left.

"S..s..sorry Gaster, she's normally n...n...not like this. But she's…"

"(She is worried about your future offspring. Any mother would react the same. I take no offense.)" Gaster says with a small smile.

Alphys nods and scrambles after Undyne leaving Gaster, Papyrus, Mettaton, Sans, Jasper, Flowey and I standing in Asgore's sitting room.

After a few tense moments Mettaton sighs dramatically and falls back into a chair.

"I thought she was going to pummel you into the ground." Mettaton says laughing.

"Aunt Undyne would never hurt Grandpa Gaster. But mom is it true Aunt Alphys might be having a baby?" Jasper says looking up at me excitedly.

"Sure thing kiddo. You might have some cousins soon." Sans says taking Jasper out of my arms.

"Cousins?" I say lifting an eyebrow.

"Alphys and Undyne both lay eggs, remember how some monsters do? So there's a pretty good chance she could have multiple" Sans says with a shrug.

"So what are we going to do?" Mettaton says changing the subject.

"Well, Jasper and Flowey obviously can't go to school right now. But probably after Alphys gives the police that location they'll help take care of them. And then this will just be a thing of the past." I say trying to smile for Jasper's sake.

"Mom, I know it won't get better until they're gone." Jasper says making Sans glance at me worriedly.

"Jasper, do you know what they did to that froggit child?" Sans says setting Jasper down on the ground.

"It sounded like they...dusted him." Jasper said softly.

"That's right. These people aren't like bad guys in your cartoons. They will kill monsters, especially children." Sans says making Gaster clear his throat.

"(Rest assured Jasper, no harm will come to you.)" Gaster says smiling.

"But what about all of my friends? Like Austin and Saria and… and… and Trevor! They said they'll hurt monster friendly people! They could hurt my friends!" Jasper says panicking.

"We'll see what we can do." Sans says nodding at Papyrus.

"ERR, WHY DON'T WE WATCH A MOVIE NOW JASPER? FLOWEY CAN PICK IT OUT." Papyrus says easily picking the smaller skeleton up and walking back to the tv.

"Okay." Jasper says not fully convinced.

Flowey jumps onto my shoulder as Sans and I step out of the room with Gaster behind us.

"What can we do? We can't protect all of his friends and their families." I say softly.

"I only like Saria, the other ones can rot for all I care." Flowey mutters.

"Flowey,their Jasper's friends." I say reminding the cruel plant.

"I can ask if some Madjicks can swoop around their neighborhood every night but I highly doubt they'll want to with how dangerous it is." Sans says rubbing the back of his skull.

"(Might I suggest this?)" Gaster says digging into the depths of his goopy coat.

After a few moments he pulled out his hands and held out a few crystals to me.

"What are those?" I say looking at the innocent rock. They didn't appear to be any more than normal quartz.

"(These are some of the crystals from that room where Jasper received his special attack. They hold magic spells especially well. We could cast a protective spell over them and as long as the children carry them they would be safe.)" Gaster says letting me pick up the tiny sliver of rock.

"It could work, but only if they have them on their person at all times." Sans says studying the glittering mineral.

"(Then I would suggest enforcing their importance.)" Gaster says tumbling the rocks in my cupped hands.

"Thank you. We'll give them to the kids as soon as we can." I say hugging Gaster's tall form.

"(Anything for my family.)" Gaster murmurs patting my head awkwardly.

"(I must depart though, I have been of this world for to long. Tell Jasper goodbye for me.)" Gaster says before blipping out of sight.

I sigh and bury my face in Sans shoulder making Flowey growl.

"We'll be okay. Let's start casting the charms on these." Sans says patting my back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was oppressively hot.

My silk blouse clung to my back even with the high powered fans blowing on it.

I sat in a squeaky metal chair with Sans on my right and Jasper to my left as we sat on the platform with rows of media and press below us.

The show lights were blinding.

Blinking I sighed and watched as Asgore stepped up to the microphone.

He was dressed in a well tailored suit with his crown glittering on his trimmed hair.

Asgore cleared his throat gathering the attention of all the humans below.

"I am sure you are all familiar with the group called Humans Against Monsters and their feelings of my people. However there is something I would like you all to hear today." Asgore says his authoritative voice filling the room.

"Monsters have been driven below ground once before because of your fear of our abilities. This will not be the case this time. We have arised from the bloody war we engaged in long ago with hopes of peace, and we have been doing well with keeping it." Asgore says casting his gaze over the huddled groups of human reporters.

"We will continue this peaceful approach even during these trialed times. We are working with some of your best law enforcers and minds you have to offer in order to keep the peace in both of our worlds. Today I will not allow my people to be cast back into the dark, and I hope you will follow us." Asgore says finally stepping back.

The people blinked before mobbing the noble leader with questions.

"Will you allow more monsters to be killed?"

"Does this mean you're planning on killing these cult members?"

"How much longer until war between us again?"

"Are you mobilizing an attack against them?"

"People, we are not going to war. I am not going to allow a dispute between our races again." Asgore says quieting the tide of voices.

"We are helping your law enforcers to help capture these people and bring them to justice the same way you would. They will be taken to trial and prosecuted for their crimes against monster and humankind alike." Asgore says.

"Excuse me, but sir does that mean you are letting your royal guards attack them?" A wry reporter says.

"Absolutely not. Not a single one of the ex royal guards will harm one of these cult members. They will be taken into custody and dealt with according to your laws." Asgore says.

Sans mopped the sweat gathering at his skull and squeezed my hand.

"Is this because of the threat against your family? Aren't you worried about them?" Another reporter says.

"My family I assure you is safe. They can protect themselves quite well. What I am trying to say is at this time we are trying to help find these cult members and bring them to justice before more innocent blood is spilled." Asgore says waving and stepping off the stage.

Sans quickly grabbed Jasper in his arms and walked with me as we exited the brightly lit room as well.

The shrieks of the reporter's died off as we stepped in the guarded doors behind the stage.

"That was great Dad. I hope everyone took what you were saying." I say patting my adoptive father on the back.

"I hope as well child." Asgore says his shoulders drooping.

I knew keeping the protective enchantment around his house took a lot of magic out of him, and that he was exhausted from its constant needs.

The door opened for a moment showing a grunt faced security guard.

"Asgore, your wife is here for you." He says in his monotone voice.

"Alright, send her in." Asgore says straightening his suit.

The guard nods and opens the door letting in a short women that was definitely NOT my mother.

"Ma'am? Can we help you?" Asgore says gently as the woman glanced nervously at us.

She was dressed in expensive clothing with freshly painted nails and dyed hair.

"I'm so sorry for this." She says softly before holding her hand out to show a small button.

"BOMB!" Sans shouts grabbing my waist and pulling us down as she pressed a finger down.

The explosion made my insides shudder as the blinding light robbed me of my vision.

I could feel the force of the energy it was putting out but something kept it from hurting us.

Just as it started the light faded leaving only a slight ringing in my ear.

Sans had projected a protective forcefield around us and Asgore.

His left eye glowed a dazzling blue in the smoldering remains of the room we had just stood in.

"Mommy? Did those people just die?" Jasper said shakily looking at a few heaps of charcoal.

"Oh baby...I'm so sorry." I say holding my son close to my chest as fire engine sirens began wailing in the background.

"How...How could she do that?" Asgore says as Sans finally let the field down.

The overpowering scent of burning hair and seared flesh hit my nose making me gag.

"I can only imagine one type of person who would do this." Sans mutters.

Jasper sobbed in my chest as I stared at a severed hand.

The nails were still freshly painted.

Oh man, peace talks aren't getting very far are they?

This group is going to get much more prominent soon, and I would like to go over the fact that they are not affiliated with any religions.

Their origins will be explained soon.

But I'm surprised how observant you all are! You picked up on some key foreshadowing early on. But you'll have to wait for that XD

Toodles :3


	17. Chapter 17

Null Period

Biology and Monster Lessons

So I think we need to have the talk about how monsters do the diddly do. Because I don't think I explained how I have pieced together monster biology.

As Sans has explained earlier, Monsters don't reproduce by normal means. Humans exchange a sperm and egg cell, while monsters exchange special magic particles.

Monsters also have a much more vague idea of gender, as we see evidence of in Undertale. You can't really tell the gender of any monster unless you hear their prefered pronouns.

So from what I've gathered about monsters they could be slightly hermaphroditic. Sort of like the trolls in Homestuck.

A monster is able to be whichever is needed but they can have a dominant gender, like in Toriel's case. She's obviously very feminine. Or very masculine like Asgore.

We also saw examples of that in gender vague monsters like Greater and Lesser dog. They could be either gender, nobody's really sure.

There is also monsters who are very fluid in their genders, such as Mettaton, or the lion monster who gets Mettaton's dress, or even Napstablook. They are whichever they prefer at any given time.

In the case of reproduction I would say it's very possible for two monsters of the same "gender" to reproduce successfully due to the presence of the special magic particles they need to exchange.

Now these magic particles are very similar to a sperm and egg. They combine together and settle inside whichever of the partners is most suitable for carrying the offspring.

In Sans and Frisk's case, Frisk was the most obvious choice since she had the body to successfully carry a baby to term without issues. Sans probably could have but I doubt he'd have been able to do it without trying to make his stomach a basketball and dunk himself daily XD

Now with Undyne and Alphys they exchanged the same magic particles and then they went to Alphys as she was better suited for carrying the baby. It was kind of an obvious idea because can you imagine a pregnant Undyne? She would break down an entire house anytime she had a craving! So Alphys is the one who is carrying the baby, and yes she is pregnant :p

But with the diddly doo aside I also wanted to talk about monster's physical bodies as well.

As Alphys told us in Undertale, monsters don't have the same physical mass that humans do. So I figured they have the same kind of physical forms that the crystal gems do in Steven's Universe. Very real, and very touchable, but their true form lie in the gem.

The same can be said for monsters.

Monsters physical forms are an expression of their magical forms. They project it and make it real and malleable to outside forces to help protect their magic further.

So you can cuddle the smol Sans and hug Toriel and feel all happy and gooey inside.

Okay, sorry for the long rant in the beginning but I wanted to go ahead and get this out of they way. This is also just how I view the monsters, so if you have different views post a review here! I love hearing other theories!

Just please no debating in the review section if you could please.

Chapter 17

It's Dangerous to Go Alone!

Take a Friend!

After the attack at the conference hall Sans, Gaster and I had not allowed Jasper out of our sight. I knew he was beginning to become stir crazy with it being over a week since he had last gone to school, and that had been to deliver the protective necklaces to his friends.

As of right now he was currently sitting on a large cushion on the floor of Toriel's play room with Flowey wrapped closely to him watching Power Rangers.

I was trying to work on a few cases quietly while Sans dozed in the corner when I heard Jasper sigh dramatically.

"What's wrong bucko?" Sans says opening one eye lazily.

"Dad, I'm bored here. Can't we do something besides sit inside?" Jasper whined.

Mentally I chuckled. He had seen the death of people occur in front of him and he had silently wept for the poor people. But it seemed he was much more mature than I expected as he was still his usual buoyant self.

"I suppose, if you _patella_ me a good joke." Sans says his grin spreading over his skull.

Jasper giggled and leapt into Sans open arms.

"What did the dad bison say to the kid bison when he left for school?" Jasper says covering his face as he giggled.

"Not sure what'd he say?" Sans says.

I snickered quietly and closed my laptop as Jasper whispered the answer in Sans ear.

"Bison? Really? Alright my young one, let the master show you how it's done." Sans says as Jasper and Flowey exploded into a fit of giggles.

"What do chips say to one another when they lose their girlfriends?" Sans says watching me out of the corner of his eye with a smirk.

"I dunno, what dad?" Jasper says catching the sly smile.

"Least I'm _pringle_ now." Sans says.

The entire room was quiet for three seconds before we all exploded with laughter.

"Sans that's terrible!" I say clutching my stomach as I laughed so hard.

"You still laughed." Sans says with a wink as Jasper snorted.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket causing me to shimmy the slim device out of my jean pocket.

"Hello?" I say bringing the phone to my ear.

I didn't recognize the number.

"Mrs. Dreemurr? Hi this is Clarence calling from United Hospital. You were put down as the emergency contact fr Trevor Johnson, and there's been an incident." The soft voice said from over the phone.

"Oh my, what happened?" I say sitting up causing Sans, Jasper and Flowey to look at me curiously.

"Well, his father came to visit with him. And since he had legal guardianship he wanted to have Trevor discharged. But Trevor refused to accompany his father home. It...upset, his father that he couldn't take him home. So Trevor is now hiding somewhere in the ventilation system here and won't come out until you arrive." The nurse finally says ending the long explanation.

"We'll be right there." I say ending the call.

"Jasper, put your shoes on. We're going to go see Trevor quick." I say making Sans shoot me an alarmed look.

"We're not supposed to leave the barrier babe, we're all to high profile out in public." Sans says holding Jasper against him.

"I'm teleporting us there. And we can't just let Trevor sit in the hospital vents." I say arching an eyebrow.

Sans mumbled something but sighed and released our squirmy son who promptly threw his shoes on and leapt into my arms ready for action.

"Still don't like this." Sans grumbles slipping a pair of sneakers on.

"We'll all be okay. I promise." I say smiling at my boney husband.

"Alright, I trust you." Sans says placing an arm around my waist.

Quickly I teleported us all to the hospital waiting room where a few alarmed screeches rang out as we landed.

"I'm sorry to drop in so suddenly, but I was told my presence was needed?" I say giving the receptionist a warm smile while shifting Jasper onto my hip.

"Yes Mrs. Dreemurr. Trevor's currently somewhere on the third floor." The woman says pointing us in the direction of the elevator.

Thanking her we all loaded ourselves into the elevator and ride the bumpy ride up.

"Still don't think we should have came. Anybody could be trying to hurt us, especially Jasper." Sans says quietly as we step out of the elevator.

"Dad I can take care of myself. Grandpa Gaster even said I was the strongest skeleton in the family since you." Jasper says as I turn a corner.

I was greeted with a gaggle of nurses, doctors and curious bystanders at an open vent flap.

"Trevor please, if you don't come out we will have to rip open this wall and drag you out of it." The nurse who had tended to him at our last visit said. She looked exasperated.

She glances over and notices us and gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're here, he's refusing to leave with his father. Can you talk some sense into him?" She says.

"Certainly." I say smiling.

I hand Jasper over to Sans who looked over the room warily as I stepped up to the gaping black hole in the wall.

"Trevor? This is Jasper's mom Frisk. Can you come out for me?" I say softly.

I heard a few bangs and a select swear words before Trevor's dust covered face greeted me.

Covered in shadows he appeared much more haggard, with his cheeks hollow and chapped lips.

"You're here! I was so worried you guys had forgotten about me!" Trevor said crawling out of the vent into my waiting open arms.

"Thank you Mrs. Dreemurr, we can take it from here." A smiling nurse said.

I eyed her suspiciously and clutched Trevor tighter.

"There is an obvious reason he didn't want to go with his father. I would like to find that out first please." I say curtly.

Sans shot me a look asking me what the hell I was doing.

The nurse frowned and stepped closer.

"I said, we can take care of this from here." The nurse said again only a bit more forceful.

"And I said, I'm not leaving until I hear what he's got to say to me." I say stepping back from the nurse.

"Now Trevor, why didn't you want to go home with your dad?" I say gently.

"He came in saying he had a mission for me. He wanted me to wear a scratchy collar. He said it was a surprise for everyone in the hospital." Trevor says quietly.

"And what did it look like?" I say as the a few doctors gasped.

"It was white, and it had some weird white clay on it with a bunch of wires. He said he would make a big surprise. I didn't want to." Trevor says his lip quivering.

"Thank you Trevor, you've been so brave." I say pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Now if any of you have a brain you would know his father was trying to place a bomb on him. So I am taking him with us. I don't care what paperwork needs to be signed but he is not staying here." I say sweeping past the flabbergasted staff.

A few nurses tried sputtering complaints but clamped shut once I laid my steady gaze on them.

"Frisk, what are you doing?" Sans says as Jasper patted Trevor on the back.

"What needs to be done. Obviously Trevor's father is part of the order right? So if we take him with us, they'll try to get him back somehow. If we can catch some of them we might get more information! Not to mention how could I leave him there when the staff can't even tell what a bomb looks like!" I say as my mothering instincts took over.

"I wasn't going to leave him there either, but can we handle having both of these?" Sans says gesturing to the quiet children.

"We'll have to be." I say before teleporting us away.

So slight Sans, Jasper dad-fluff in the beginning. But we managed to get Trevor out of the clutches of his parents.

For now.

Toodles :3


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Words from Deaf Ears

WARNING

There will be talk of acts and horrendous deeds spoken of in this chapter. If you can't stomach it or it triggers you, I would suggest skipping this chapter.

However there will not be any more acts of violence shown.

Enjoy

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sans says shakily.

"Yes. It will take s...s...some time, and a bunch o...o...of love and attention, but he s...s...s...should be okay." Alphys says studying Trevor and Jasper's sleeping forms.

"Thank goodness." I say feeling the weight lifted off my shoulders.

Their chests rose and fell gracefully as they slept smashed together on Jasper's small bed in Asgore's spare room.

"Did you hear what the order did today?" Alphys says quietly placing a clawed hand gingerly on her stomach.

"Yeah. They burned an entire room full of pregnant and new mothers. And they didn't care what race they were." Sans says bitterly.

Alphys winced and clutched her slightly distended stomach closer.

We walked quietly out of the dark room and meandered our way somberly to the sitting room.

"At least the good news is Undyne and Papyrus said they were close to getting the captured members to speak." Alphys says as we enter.

"We don't know if they even have an information. All we can do is sit and wait until they make a move against us." Sans says flopping onto the couch.

Alphys and I sat much more gently on the furniture.

Sitting in the cold silence I mulled over the recent developments.

Ever since we had taken Trevor out of the hospital the attacks had become more sporadic and random.

The group had followed a very strict protocol when making public executions and attacks. Their main targets were young children and the elderly.

However, with Trevor healing both mentally and physically with us, they had become more violent and random.

Any monsters that they could find was used, along with humans that were sympathetic to monsters. The group seemed to have a widespread organization due to the impossible number of members and areas.

Alphys and Undyne had given the coordinates of the first area immediately and had gone on a wild goose chase to capture them.

Every time a location was sighted, people at the area were killed and the group migrated to another one. It seemed to have no end, and no start. They ranged from both of the America's, all the way to Italy and even China.

Whoever this group was, they had been here for a very long time.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

All this thinking and worrying was starting to get to me.

"Babe, c'mere." Sans says giving me a worried look.

"I'm sorry you guys. It's just, really hard right now." I say my voice cracking.

"I understand. It's h..h..hard for everyone being s...s..separated like this." Alphys says.

"I know, and it's so much worse for you Al. I'm so sorry that Undyne has to be away right now." I say curling up in Sans embrace.

"It's f...f...fine. She'll be h...h...home soon." Alphys says smiling down at her abdomen as she stroked it.

We all sat in the growing quiet until Sans cleared his throat drawing our attention to him.

"Where's the weed? I haven't seen it all day." Sans says.

"Last I checked he was guarding the house today since Dad's barrier is starting to weaken from being away so long. He's probably sifting his roots under the soil right now checking for anything." I say remembering Flowey's tired face from this morning.

"This hiding bullshit is starting to get to everyone. I hate being cooped up while people are being hurt." Sans says venom lacing his words.

"There isn't a..a..anything we can do. W...w...we're all the one who d...d...decided to stay." Alphys says softly.

"You know as well as I do that if you were gone from us right now you'd be sick with worry." I say placing a hand on Sans cool cheekbone.

"Doesn't mean I feel better." Sans mutters.

I sigh and lay my head on his rib cage feeling the gentle thrumming of his soul from the thin shirt he was wearing.

That feeling had always comforted me, even when I was a child. The thought sent a light bulb off in my head.

"Remember when I was trying to be Undyne's friend even though she kept trying to kill me?" I say making Sans and Alphys chuckle at the memory.

I had been covered in sweat and magic dust from avoiding Undyne's attacks, and ended up befriending the fierce fish after dumping water on her after she passed out from a heat stroke.

"We all thought she was going to kill me, and that she'd never be friends with a human. I feel like that's how it is now." I say making Sans look down at me.

"With how everyone feels hopeless, like we're never going to fit in. I think right now we need determination more than anything." I say smiling.

Sans sighs and smiles down at me with an eye half open.

"Only you could find the silver lining in this you pacifist." Sans says lazily making Alphys giggle.

"Forever a f..f..friend to the e...e...end. You hoped for m...m...me and you when I t...t...thought the worst. We'll get p...p...past this." Alphys says patting her stomach.

"After I g...g...get some ramen." Alphys says standing up to go make her fifth bowl of the day.

"Isn't that stuff acidic?" Sans says as Alphys snorts.

"Only in l...l...large doses." Alphys says over her shoulder.

"With how much she eats it is in large doses." Sans says after she was out of earshot.

I giggled and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Ya know, I think your right Frisk. We are going to get past this no matter how hard it looks." Sans says stroking my hair.

"That's the way to look at it my little pacifist in training." I say smiling and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Sighing we dozed together in the large love seat with newfound hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Won't they be mad?"

"No. Just go ahead."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"They look tired Jasper. Can't it wait till morning?"

"The faster they know, the more people we can save."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay."

Hushed whispers stirred me from my deep sleep.

I raised my face off of Sans chest where I had mashed it against the lining of his shirt.

"What's wrong baby?" I say sleepily looking in the direction of their soft voices.

"Mom? Trevor wants to talk now." Jasper says his eye flaring to show their location.

They were still dressed in their animal pajamas.

Jasper was a bunny with his ears flopped over from his black curls and Trevor was a dog, his tail drug on the ground as he walked up to me.

"What's wrong buddy?" Sans says opening his eye sockets as I pulled both of the children in my lap.

Jasper and Trevor looked at each for a long time before turning their determined eyes on me.

"I remember some things my dad said. About the….order." Trevor says quietly.

"Okay, you're being so brave Trevor." I say gently as Sans quickly levitated a notebook and pen over.

"He...He would tell me that he was born to do great things. He said I would do the same." Trevor says with a sniffle.

I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"You don't have to tell us if it hurts Trevor." Sans says soothingly.

"Nuh uh! I want to. It'll help everybody like Uncle Papyrus and Aunt Undyne!" Trevor said.

I could see the flare in his eyes.

Determination.

Jasper nodded as Trevor looked at him.

My little baby always preserved even in the darkest of times.

"Dad said we came from a line of guardians. People who looked after Mount Ebott in case monsters ever came back. Mom and Dad didn't want to be married but the order made them. That's why they fought so much." Trevor says sniffling again.

Jasper squeezed his hand before smiling.

"Dad was obsessed with monsters, he believed they were real even before you guys came back. He had an entire room dedicated to monsters and old fairy tales about them. I was taught that we had to hurt them if they ever showed up again." Trevor says.

"And why was that?" I say softly.

"Because dad's great great, um, great grandpa was one of the magicians who sealed them underground. So we were the ones who had to be prepared when they came back. Mom and dad took me to a meeting one time, and I can show you where it is." Trevor says.

"Where is it?" Sans says suddenly.

"In the woods there's a big cabin. They dug underneath it and made a huge basement where they have meetings once a month. Mom said her family came from Europe and she hated how small we are here." Trevor says wiping his nose off on his sleeve.

"Is that all you know?" I say patting his hand.

"No. I know that my dad is probably the one who's on the tv all the time. He would always say if it ever happened he would be the one to show the world. Not the other ones." Trevor says looking up.

"And how many of "them" is there?" Sans says.

"Seven. One for each cont...co….con." Trevor says his face screwing up in concentration.

"Continent." Jasper says finally.  
"Yeah that. Continent." Trevor says beaming at Jasper who grinned back.

"Makes sense. Seven magicians sealed us underground, seven to continue their work." Sans says writing everything down.

"Thank you so much Trevor for telling us. You've been such a brave boy. We're all proud of you." I say sweeping both of them up in a hug.

Sans and I pressed kisses on their heads and carried them back to bed.

"Will this help everyone?" Trevor says looking up at us uncertainly.

"Course it'll help. My mom and dad can do anything." Jasper says papping Trevor's cheek.

They burst into tired giggles.

"Alright lights out animals." Sans says chuckling.

We tucked them in and closed the door behind us.

"We need to give this information to Undyne immediately." I say as Sans whips his phone out.

"I'm calling them now." Sans says.

I nodded and started walking back to the living room.

We would get to the bottom of this and save all those innocent people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving Undyne the names of the people Trevor had given us we waited.

And waited.

And waited some more as the public executions and horror filled news began to become more sporadic.

We had been waiting for two weeks when it happened.

I was doing a short cardio workout with Alphys when we felt it.

Asgore's barrier finally fell down.

It was so quiet. The kind of quiet where you could feel the blood rushing in your ears but could also hear a pin drop on a pillow.

When Flowey burst into the room looking ragged.

"We can't stay here! Their five minutes away!" Flowey says.

Alphys squeaked and ran into the next room.

"SANS!" I screamed out.

"Right here! I've got them here!" Sans says appearing out of the boy's room with both children in his arms.

"We have to leave now! Take the boys and teleport all of Alphys things to the underground. Flowey and I can hold them off." I say shoving a bag into Sans arms.

"What? I can't leave you here!" Sans says.

"You have to. Alphys research can't be left here. If they knew we were on to them… Just go!" I say pushing him in the direction of Alphys temporary lab.

"I love you Frisk. Come back to me." Sans says kissing me fiercely.

"Mom?" Jasper and Trevor say with equally worried looks.

"I'll be home, don't worry. Now Go!" I say feeling Flowey's anxiety build.

Sans gave me one last desperate look before disappearing.

I took in a large breath and looked out the windows.

The sun glowed as insects buzzed lazily in the warm air. But the peaceful atmosphere didn't dull my fear.

"We have to hold them off long enough for Sans and Alphys to leave. There's no room for error." I say glancing at Flowey.

Flowey nods and pops into the ground.

I step outside and dart my eyes at every movement.

The thick, humid air was singing with electricity. They were close now.

I felt the first gunshot before I heard it.

Raising my hand I erected a platform making several men shout in fear.

My magic bubbled angrily under my hands as I swept them all into purple coffins I made before slamming them shut.

They wouldn't be hurt inside there until the authorities showed up.

Flowey's vines snaked around the ground as I heard more shouts.

The first bullet had been stopped by a short tree but now I had to be carefull.

I let my magic flow over my soul and out. Covering my body with a thin sheen of purple as I made a makeshift armor.

"Die abomination!" A man cried out before firing a gun rapidly.

I hissed as the bullets still bit into my skin.

Snarling I pushed a large attack of spears at every pair of eyes I saw.

They paralyzed the victims long enough for me to sweep them in large coffins.

A sudden pain in my hip made me whip around and throw a fist full of stars in the direction.

They had tried to shot a harpoon at me.

"Am I really that large? Did you mistake me for a whale?" I say seeing an angry man holding the other end.

"You act as animal, you die as animal." He seethes.

"Then you have no problem with dogs." I say making a pack of wolves appear with a wave of my hand.

I turned away as they lunged and dragged the man into a large net I strung on a tree.

He uttered profanities at me as I scanned for more signs of movement.

"Look out!" Flowey shouts making a wall of vines erupt out of the ground on my left.

I pushed my sweat strung hair out of my face and gathered a ball of magic and shot lasers at the group of men carrying more guns.

Flowey quickly tied them with more vines before nodding at me.

"Little longer." I say feeling my magic dwindling already.

Shifting my eyes I waved my hand and swept a large rope around a few more men who spewed angry words at me.

"Witch!" One screamed.

"Says the one who follows a magician." I retort before seeing a few trying to sneak to the house.

"Oh no you don't." I say gritting my teeth before creating a large frying pan and smacking them all into coffins.

Their angry shouts were drowned out as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

The sickening presence of dark magic beat behind me caused my soul to shiver.

I turned to see a man standing in front of me.

He was dressed in all black even in this heat. With nothing on his face other than a plain red blindfold.

His hands were wrapped in a thick black gauze where light red liquid dripped continuously.

"Frisk dear. It's so lovely to meet you in person. I have heard all about you." He says smiling showing crooked teeth.

"Likewise." I say as cold sweat dripped down my back.

"You have proved to be very, difficult, to reach. Hiding away like a scared animal. It was quite the task to figure out a way to break down this barrier." He says leaning his head back to "look" up.

"Amazing is it not? What we as humans can do." He says laughing maniacally at the sun.

"How we can use our powers for the greater good of humanity." He says stretching his arms out as if absorbing the sunlight.

"You've done nothing but hurt people. How is that good?" I say feeling the energy radiating off him. My feet felt frozen.

Every instinct told me to run, to leave this sick man while I still could, but I was determined to get an answer out of him.

"It is a cleansing pain. Just like the cleaning of an infected wound, the pain must come before the process of healing." He says dropping his head suddenly.

"You could join us you know." He says suddenly whispering by my ear.

He had teleported directly at my side.

I felt his warm breath puff against my neck that stank like rotting meat.

My entire body shook with fear as he caressed his oily words.

"You are very powerful. Almost as powerful as a true born magician. You could lead the entire world with me… Come, be with your true people." He says seductively before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

My stomach turned as I swallowed.

"I must thank you for your offer, but I would have to decline." I hiss through gritted teeth before unleashing a barrage of lethal darts.

The man sighed before erecting a protective bubble around himself.

"Tsk tsk, such a fighter. If a fight is what you want, then a fight I shall give you." He says untying the blindfold.

I gasped at what I saw.

His eyes looked like someone had tried clawing their way out of them. They dripped angry red magic and glowed darkly.

"Let's see how well you fare against a true magic wielder! The monsters stole this gift from us!" He howls before raising his hands and letting spinning orbs with spikes tear up the grass in their desperate need to destroy me.

Gathering my magic I prepared to shield off the snarling metal spikes.

At that moment I felt something grabbing at my soul.

I tried to hold back but the blue magic yanked me back slamming me into Sans arms.

"You did good babe, but now we have to go." Sans murmurs brushing a kiss on my head.

Flowey leapt onto my arm as we teleport away as the magician laughed and snapped his fingers.

I could feel the pressure from the explosion as we hurried through the void.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, a lot of people have said how we've been getting a lil dark up in here.

And I can't deny it that yeah, we got dark lol.

But I did want to explain that my writing expresses my feelings. I use my writing as a constructive way to channel my emotions. So sometimes we might dip into these darker tones.

Which I apologise for.

If I could control myself believe me I would, I'd looove to write nothing but happy fluff. Because that makes me happy. However sometimes I will fall in these harsher mood.

So I want to say how very, VERY, sorry I am that I can't always write things that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Things are getting better but I did fall off the wagon.

Now with that out of the way, we have reached 100 followers!

This is something I didn't think we would ever reach. I was amazed when even five people took the time to read my story. It blows my mind that 100 of you beautiful, individual people took the time out of your day to read and follow us on our journey here.

And I can't say how happy that makes me :3

So I did want to take the time to thank some prominent people I've noticed as we've grown as a story.

SneaselXRiolu, Shadow-Dog18, Ed' .Kitten, and Rasaborn are some of the few I would like to thank so very very very much for their continued feedback during our short time together.

Don't think this means I don't appreciate all of you! Because I love, and adore all of you for taking the time to comment here. I really do read all of them and try to answer as many questions as I can. Thank you thank you thank you for commenting! 3

So don't be afraid to drop a comment, even if you feel it might be mean. I love all of your feedback to try and better the story.

You guys are all so amazing!

Last order of business here, since I'm not creative I need help with baby names!

I'm taking open suggestions for Alphys and Undyne's kids names.

So if I like the name, it could be featured in the story!

Keep being as awesome as you guys all have been, and remember how much I love you all!

Toodles :3


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Study Time

"(That was foolish Frisk.)" Gaster berates as I enter the brightly lit room underground.

The boys were playing with some of my older toys that we still had in the castle. Flowey was parading around as Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings as they dramatically played out scenes for Toriel's amusement.

"I know Gaster. But it gave Sans and Alphys time to gather all of her research and bring the boys here safely." I say watching Jasper keel over with an exaggerated sigh.

He must have been watching some of Mettaton's shows with how he fell over.

"Gaster? Where's dad?" I say sweeping my eyes over the room and not seeing the mountain of a monster.

"(King Asgore is currently speaking with leaders of your government as his house has been demolished. Papyrus, Undyne and the rest of the royal guard are currently supervising and protecting monsters as we try and evacuate as many as possible to safe houses.)" Gaster says matter of factly.

"I still don't like that were uprooting people, but with how everything is." I say with a sigh.

Grimacing I sit down on the couch by Toriel.

Using all of that magic had really worn me out.

"My child are you alright?" Toriel says turning her soft red eyes in my direction.

"Fine mom." I mumbled pushing my hair out of my face.

I freeze when my fingers come in contact with a sticky residue in my hair.

"Mom?" Jasper says grabbing my attention.

"Yeah baby? Something wrong?" I say smiling.

"You have red in your hair. Are you bleeding?" Jasper says reaching his hands out and grabbing a slick red strand.

"No. But I think I know what it is." I say studying the thick red goo.

"(Here. Allow me.)" Gaster says opening a sample kit.

Quickly he expertly swabbed my hair and took a few snips for further investigation.

"It reeks of evil magic." Toriel says softly.

"(Now that you mention it, this magic does look familiar.)" Gaster says squinting as he holds the vial up to the light.

"What is it? Can I see?" Trevor says Flowey on his shoulder.

"I don't want you guys touching this." I say gently holding them in place as Gaster fiddled with the thin tube full of my hair.

"Why? Is it dangerous?" Trevor says chewing on his finger.

"It could be. Now fingers out of your mouth or else I'll bite them off!" I say snapping my teeth at Trevor making him giggle.

"Mom, is that magic from Trevor's dad?" Jasper says his eye sockets swiveling to me.

"(Indeed. I have only encountered this type of magic once before many centuries ago. But it is impossible this magic has survived.)" Gaster murmurs before putting the vial away and fixing his glasses.

"I'm going to wash this stuff out." I say standing up as Jasper, Trevor and Flowey turn their attention back to their game.

No sooner had I started walking when Gaster stopped me.

"(Frisk we must do more than clean your hair. If this magic is what I fear it is, it could wreck havoc on your body.)" Gaster says quietly.

Even with his hushed voice my alarmed face tipped Jasper off.

"Is everything okay mom?" Jasper says stopping his game once more.

"(It will be, now Jasper please continue your game. When we return I promise I'll show you a new magic spell.)" Gaster says baiting his words carefully.

Jasper's face brightened with a smile.

"Alright Grandpa. I'll hold you against that!" Jasper says taking the offering.

Gaster nods and carefully leads me out of the room as Toriel's eyes follow us.

When we were a safe distance away Gaster swore and rubbed his forehead.

"Is it that bad?" I say quietly.

"(Yes. If this is what I fear, we could have a much bigger problem on our hands then a rogue magician.)" Gaster says producing a key to a long forgotten door in the castle.

"(Quickly, we must cleanse your soul and magic lest it taint you.)"  
Gaster says flipping the switches on.

He placed the vial inside a large machine before opening a circular door for me to step in to.

"(Please take your soul out inside here. It will be slightly uncomfortable, but we must remove this.)" Gaster says.

Nodding I wave my hands in front of my chest and let my red soul hover out.

I gasped at what I saw.

The red magic that clung to my hair was snaked around my soul, choking it like a weed on a plant.

"(Just in time.)" Gaster says breathing a sigh of relief as a large gush of water poured over me.

The red vines stung as they were washed off but once they were removed I felt my magic swelling inside my soul.

"What is that stuff?" I sputter out after the flood of water stopped.

"(Chemically altered healing magic. It was something I developed many years ago for this reason.)" Gaster says studying my soul with a scientist's precision.

He wielded a small pair of tweezers and he peeled small strings of the remaining vines off my soul with light tugging sensations before sighing and stepping back.

"(It seems there will be no danger.)" Gaster says turning his attention back to the machine he had put the sample in.

I grab a towel and peel my wet clothes off and wrap it around my middle.

"Can we salvage these?" I say making Gaster glance at the heap of soiled work out clothes.

"(No. They must be disposed of properly. They are as toxic as radiation to monsters.)" Gaster says using his magic to levitate the pile down a chute.

"Then how are you fine?" I ask.

"(Because I am not of this world. I am immune to most physical limitations.)" Gaster says grinning.

I roll my eyes but smile back as Gaster's hands fly over the controls.

He had summoned multiple hands and was running what appeared to be several tests at once.

"So you going to explain what this stuff was? If it's so dangerous why haven't we done something about it?" I say watching the hieroglyphic words of Wing Dings dance across the monitors.

"(This is an ancient, forbidden magic.)" Gaster says as one of the screens flashed a few blurry pictures.

Stick figured humans held spears as one rose above the others with a bright red heart drawn a sickly color. Hands reached skywards as the figure with the heart was appearing to fight off hoards of enemies.

Upon further examination they appeared to be low quality pictures of wall drawings.

"(This red heart represents human magic. It was something that came by naturally to your species until technology caused it to weaken with time.)" Gaster says zooming in on the crude drawings.

"(Monsters and humans lived together in harmony when I was born. Monsters have always been more inclined with magic so we coincided peacefully with humans as long as we taught your people. It was during this time period, when things began to break down.)" Gaster says gesturing to a new picture.

The same figure clutched a red heart only now it appeared to be fighting off ghastly shapes with upturned white hearts drawn inside them. The monsters were lead by large drawn boss monsters who were trying to take the red hearts away from the humans.

"(A certain tribe of human magicians came to the conclusion that they had always been the rightful carries of magic, and that monsters had somehow stolen it and were now using it to enslave humans.)" Gaster says bringing a series of photos to the monitors.

Humans with black hearts above their heads with bright red halos drawn around them floated above the ground and were striking down monsters.

Tribes of monsters were banding together to try and attack the human magicians but whenever a black hearted human touched them the monster was immediately dusted.

In the final photo a large skeleton monster had taken ahold of the human magicians and took the red halos from their heads resulting in the monster bearing holes in his hands.

The monsters sorrow filled face as the human magicians dusted him made me shiver.

"(My father. With void magic we could remove certain pieces of people's souls that contained the infected magic. Only the price was death.)" Gaster said quickly changing the slides to show humans holding the red hearts aloft with a single black heart shining above them.

"(This type of magic was caused by defiled determination. Once a humans determination is turned to dark thoughts their magic became tainted as well. And with how sensitive monsters are to magic, the exposure was certain death.)" Gaster says returning to his tests.

"So why is this showing up now? This was ages ago." I say watching Gaster's hands fly over the machine.

"(Because the chief of that tribe had a son. A child at the time that we did not see fit to rob of his soul at such a tender age. From what I'm seeing this tribe somehow survived the test of times and was even the magicians who sealed us underground. If only I had recognized the signs sooner.)" Gaster says suddenly slamming a fist on the machine rattling the tubes inside.

"There's no way you could have known Gaster. We'll get through this, I promise." I say patting my father-in-law gently.

"(Frisk you do not understand. Any human or monster that is exposed to this magic will become infected. There is no way to stop this.)" Gaster says watching the numbers flash on the screens.

"Then what about somebody that's not monster, or human?" Jasper says making us both turn in surprise.

"Jasper! How much of that did you hear?" I say shocked.

"Long enough to know that Grandpa's seen things I never will." Jasper says walking up to us.

"(Why did you follow us child? You could have been harmed by the magic.)" Gaster says gently crouching down to look at Jasper.

"Because I touched it earlier, see? And I'm fine." Jasper says stretching his white bones out to show the red goo on his fingers.

Jasper waved his hand and let his soul burst out in a brilliant flash of purple light.

Gaster and I gasped.

His purple soul flashed and turned with ease as the red magic melted off the slick skin.

"(He is...unable to be harmed.)" Gaster says his eye sockets widening in surprise.

"I'm not human, and I'm not a monster. So I could help." Jasper says wearing a determined face.

"Jasper baby, you can't go ou….." I start but Gaster cuts me off.

"(Frisk he is immune to the side effects of tainted magic. He could be the only one who could withstand the magicians might.)" Gaster says looking at Jasper in amazement.

"Absolutely not! He is a child!" I say picking him up and holding him close.

"He just turned five, there is no way in fucking hell I am letting my baby go against that horrendous animal!" I say anger rising in my voice.

"(Please Frisk listen to me. You stood no chance against the magician, am I correct?)" Gaster says holding his hands up in defense.

"That means nothing." I say defying his gaze.

"Mom please. If it means we could help people, can't we just consider it?" Jasper pleads papping my face with his boney hands.

"Jasper, you are a child. You're my baby. If I can't hurt this person there's no way you can." I say gently.

"But I've got more magic than you and dad! I'm the strongest we've had in the family since Grandpa's dad!" Jasper says wiggling his way out of my arms.

"I can hold my own! I can fight! And I'm going to help everyone!" Jasper says finally turning his defiant glare at me.

And in that moment, in nothing but a shitty towel in a cold laboratory room, I realized my baby wasn't a baby.

His eye sockets burned with a fire I couldn't describe other than perseverance.

That no matter what I said, he would do everything in his power to help.

It felt like the wind had be knocked out of my chest. I clutched my heart as I felt the full weight of reality hit me.

What frail threads I felt that held my son close under my magic's protection was snipped away easily and I felt his soul swell with his decision.

"(Frisk?)" Gaster says worriedly.

"I'm...I'm fine. I just…." I trailed off and looked at Jasper's face once more.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" I say shakily.

"Yes. I will help everyone." Jasper says his fists clenched at his sides as his indigo magic swirled.

Sighing I closed my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face before looking back at the pair of skeletons and smiling.

"Alright. But I WILL be supervising the entire time." I say turning away to leave.

Jasper's squeak of surprise made me giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper's POV!

"She...She didn't say no?" I say watching Mom leave the room.

"(Your mother has realized there is no way to refuse you. You want to help correct?)" Grandpa said as the machine whined with effort.

"Yes. If I can I want to help." I say looking up at Grandpa.

"(Alright. We must discuss this with your other parent now. Or else they will never forgive me.)" Grandpa says turning his attention back to the many monitors coating the room.

He entered in a few numbers before a phone panel showed up on the screen.

Suddenly Dad and Alphys popped up on the monitor.

Alphys was scrambling to sit up on the chair in front of her screen while Dad was studying a picture of the sample Grandpa had.

"Yo bucko. You having fun over there?" Dad says.

I nodded and smiled as Grandpa clasped his hands behind his back.

"(I assume you have received the sample I sent you?)" Grandpa says as Alphys finally heaved herself on the stool.

"It's composition i...i...is strange. It's almost l...l...like the magic itself is b...b...borkan." Alphys stutters as Dad comes to stand by her.

"(Indeed. It is an ancient magic that I thought had been forgotten. This is apparently not the case.)" Grandpa says rubbing his forehead with a sigh.

"It's what I think it is, isn't it?" Dad says his eye sockets flickering to me.

"(Yes. It is corrupted determination. With it's advanced composition it is no wonder so many have fallen victim to it's sickening aura.)" Grandpa says his lips pulling back to a sneer.

"W...w...what?" Alphys squeaked.

"It c...c...can't be that! That's j...j...just the stuff of l...l...legends!" Alphys says wringing her hands.

"(Monsters were once a legend as well.)" Grandpa says.

Alphys moaned and placed her face in her hands as Dad sighed.

"What can we do?" Dad says patting Alphys shoulders awkwardly.

"(We can do nothing. However, Jasper can.)" Grandpa says smiling at me.

"HE WHAT?!" Dad shouts his magic flaring angrily in his eye socket.

"(Sans please listen. Frisk had been tainted by this magic while Jasper remains immune. Look.)" Grandpa says lifting my soul out for them to study.

Dad chokes back a sound as he furiously wrote down what he saw his white pupils flickering back and forth.

Alphys looked up and squeaked again before her hands flew over the keyboard while glancing now and again at my soul.

I shifted my weight from one leg to the other as they all studied me.

It was weird being scrutinized.

The room quickly filled with the sounds of science being made and the occasional sound of Alphys wiping the sweat off her face.

Dad coughed and drew our attention back to him after a few quiet minutes had passed.

"Now your saying that Jasper could fight this freak?" Dad says looking at me with a pained face.

"(That is exactly what I am insinuating. With the proper training he could remove the tainted parts of their souls without harming himself.)" Grandpa says excitedly.

"If void m...m...magic is as strong as the t...t...tombs say, why don't y...y...you do it instead of J...J...Jasper?" Alphys says chewing on her claws nervously.

"(Because I am not truly of this world. I create openings to your land from my own void. This form is merely a doll. It does not contain the power needed to do such things.)" Grandpa says demonstrating his point as he split his face in half easily.

Alphys shuddered but nodded.

"Then Jasper, is this something you'd be interested in?" Dad says turning his eye sockets to me.

"Yes. Mom even said I could." I say grinning.

Alphys spluttered as Dad coughed.

"Your mother said YES?" Dad says alarmed.

"(Frisk was actually the first to agree.)" Grandpa said almost smugly.

"UNBELIEVABLE! She'd supposed to be the one that says no!" Dad groans making Alphys pull her tail away as he plopped on the ground.

Grandpa chuckles as Dad bemoaned his bad luck.

"(It seems we have the all clear here Jasper. We will begin training as soon as this finishes processing.)" Grandpa says disconnecting the phone call.

I grinned and high fived Grandpa who smiled at me warmly.

"I'm going to go tell mom, Grandma and Trevor what we're going to be doing." I say practically bouncing.

"(Very well. Meet me in this room in an hour.)" Grandpa says as he became engrossed in his work.

Grinning I flew out of the room down the hallway until I bounced into Mom.

She had gotten dressed but her hair was still damp and she smelled slightly like black licorice.

"Dad said yes!" I crow out as she smiled and held me as she walked back to the living room.

"Then I guess we'll be watching you fight soon? It's different being the one who's fighting then watching. Are you sure you're ready to start it today?" Mom says as she opens the large door leading to the living room.

"Yeah! Flowey could even help me! He fights too right?" I say as Grandma, Trevor and Flowey notice us and smile.

"What'd ya do? Did you beat things up?" Trevor chirps as Mom sets me down on the ground.

"No but I got the okay to start learning to beat things up!" I say excitedly.

"What's that mean?" Flowey says jumping on my shoulder.

"Jasper is going to start learning how to fight now. It's earlier than I would have liked but we have no other choice." Mom says as Grandma gasped.

"But he is much to young!" Grandma says as Trevor hands me a wooden sword.

"He's the only one who can Mom. Or else do you think I would have agreed to it?" Mom says sitting by Grandma on the couch.

Grandma sighed and watched us as Flowey puts his dragon costume back on.

"I'm going to kick that magicians butt!" I say holding my sword up triumphantly.

Mom rolled her eyes but smiled as Grandma covered her mouth and giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"(Jasper focus. We aren't trying to wrap your magic around my soul, I want you to try and intercept my wavelengths.)" Grandpa said for what felt like the millionth time.

Gritting my teeth with irritation I sent a tendril of my magic out once more for Grandpa's mock soul.

The wisp of magic snaked along the ground while I panted with effort with keeping it invisible.

"(Good. I can't see anything. Now try and weave in between the threads of my magic until you find the one that's wrong.)" Grandpa says.

Sweat dripped down my skull as I concentrated on finding the best point for entrance.

My magic poked and prodded as Grandpa sighed.

"(I can feel you butting your head into my soul. Make it like air. I shouldn't be able to feel you poking around.)" Grandpa says making me grunt.

Screwing my eyes up I breathed evenly through my nostrils as Mom had taught me as I made my magic weightless as it continued to search for an opening. The cool breeze puffed against my back making my wet shirt cling to my bones.

"(Better. Now enter the soul and grab ahold of it.)" Grandpa says slowly as I heard Flowey sigh.

It wasn't my fault this was taking so long! Infiltrating someone's soul was much harder than it sounded!

Clenching my fists I tried to keep my magic under control as I felt my concentration starting to slip.

"Don't lose focus baby. You've got this." Mom says softly.

Nodding I tried poking one small wisp of my magic into Grandpa's soul.

"(No good Jasper. I could feel the entire thing.)" Grandpa says with a sigh.

Opening my eyes I groaned as my magic disappeared and returned to my exhausted body.

We had been training for over two hours and I still had yet to successfully infiltrate Grandpa's soul without him knowing.

Mom, Grandpa and Flowey had been helping me but I felt burned out by the entire process.

"It's so hard." I say pitifully as Mom comes over and picks me up.

"Let's take a break. How about some chocolate cake?" Mom says making Flowey perk up.

"That sounds nice." Flowey says jumping in my arms.

"(I will return to the void for now. Call when you are ready.)" Grandpa says blipping away.

Mom carries us into the kitchen where Grandma had just finished baking a large chocolate cake.

"Ah hello! Are you feeling hungry my little fighter?" Grandma says sweeping us all up in a hug.

"I'm starving!" Trevor says from the table where he grinned at me.

Mom set me in a chair while she helped Grandma cut the cake.

"So how'd it go?" Trevor whispers.

"Terrible. I can't get ahold of the soul. It's so slippery, like a wet noodle." I say as Flowey hopped up on the table.

"We'll get it eventually. But right now I want some chocolate." Flowey says as Mom smiles at us.

"Here you go monsters. Don't make a mess either." Mom warns knowing Trevor's tendency to smear the cake.

We nod eagerly as Flowey plops his face in the cake as he munches on it happily.

The sweet cake melted in my mouth as the thick chocolate frosting gave me a slight sugar rush.

Grandma sure knew how to bake.

Trevor and I ate happily as Flowey was becoming part of his slice while Grandma and Mom talked quietly.

"So, is it hard?" Trevor says his mouth full of cake.

I swallowed and took a big gulp of milk before wiping my face off.

"Yeah. It's like trying to grab ahold of something that's hard but at the next moment it's smoke." I say as Flowey flopped over his face covered in chocolate.

"Have you tried stomping on it?" Trevor says giggling.

"I can't stomp it. They know!" I say laughing.

We giggled as Mom and Grandma finally took a piece of cake for themselves and sat down.

"So Jasper, are you doing well?" Grandma says as Mom wipes Flowey's face off.

"I think so. But it's hard." I say putting my fork on the plate after I finished the last bite.

"You will get it soon. It takes practice." Grandma says smiling as Mom turned to Trevor with a sigh.

"You managed to keep it out of your hair and off your face but how'd you get it on the table?" Mom says wiping the creamy frosting off.

"Dunno. It was so good I thought everybody needed some." Trevor says giggling again.

Mom smiled and tousled his hair before planting a kiss on both of our heads.

"Alright go play for bit then we'll get grandpa again." Mom says as Flowey looked at me pathetically.

"I can't move. I ate to much." He says.

"Then take a nap. Let's go play!" I say taking Trevor's hand as we run to the living room.

I heard grandma chuckle as we leapt onto the mountain of pillows.

"Can we play ocean?" Trevor says his voice muffled from beneath the sea of feathered pillows.

"Not without Flowey. That's his favorite game." I say trying to make a snow angel in the blankets.

"Then what about house?" Trevor says his face popping up by mine.

"I wish Saria was here to play that with us." I say sighing.

"I miss them too. But let's start making a house." Trevor says patting my skull before dragging a few chairs to make a makeshift house.

We had been playing for half an hour when I heard a choked sob come from in the kitchen.

Motioning for Trevor to stay quiet we sneaked around the doorway to see what was going on.

Mom had her head in her hands and was crying as Grandma was rubbing her back soothingly.

Flowey was in her arms and was looking up at her and speaking, but we were to far away to hear it.

"What's going on?" Trevor whispers.

"Mom's crying. I hope we didn't make that happen." I say.

I'd never once seen Mom cry, not even when people made fun of her when I was younger, and it hurt to see her looking so broken.

"Should we do something?" Trevor says softly his eyes mirroring mine with worry.

"I'm not sure. I don't think she wants us to see this." I say before gasping.

Mom had opened her eyes and was talking but she sounded strange.

Her eyes weren't their normal chocolate brown, but a bright cherry red. Her cheeks were rosy as well and her voice sounded gravelly.

"It's just s...s...so hard." Mom sobbed out as Grandma sighed and sat down beside her.

"My child I understand it is difficult facing this. But Jasper is one of our only options. He is gifted beyond our wildest dreams." Grandma says soothingly.

"That doesn't make it right!" Mom snaps, her red eyes glittering with tears.

"He is only a child, MY child. It shouldn't be him fighting him, it should be us!" Mom says while her voice warped harshly.

"We have to protect him. It is our duty." Mom says suddenly sitting up straighter with a stern look.

Trevor and I exchanged shocked faces as Mom fought with herself.

"Frisk, Chara, please. You aren't doing any good by fighting." Grandma says patting Mom's back.

"There's nothing we can do except train him. He has to be ready to fight." Flowey says looking back up to Mom.

Mom sniffled and buried her face in her hands.

"Child I understand this is hard. Giving one's child is not an easy task." Grandma says as Mom's back shook with her silent tears.

"But we have seen the proof. You saw yourself he is the only one who can withstand the tainted magic." Grandma says as Mom sits up straight again.

"We have dealt with tainted determination. I am more familiar with it then any. I should be the one that should be teaching him how to deal with it." Mom says her voice gravely again.

"Chara. You and Frisk both agreed it was for the best Jasper knew not of your existence." Grandma says sternly.

"Who's Chara?" Trevor mouths to me.

I shook my head but I couldn't shrug off the feeling that name meant something more.

"Now is this best time for him to learn! I can teach him things that would keep him safe!" Mom says harshly standing up.

Flowey crawled on the table and exchanged looks with Grandma before putting a leaf on Mom's arm.

"Partner, we can help him together." Flowey says making Grandma growl.

"Do not encourage them. Jasper would not be able to understand that Chara is a part of his mother. And he would certainly not be able to deal with what you two are planning." Grandma says standing up as well.

"But it's a better idea! I have touched and been inside tainted determination for years! Flowey is only alive because of my determination! We are the best people to teach him how to fight it with Gaster!" Mom says fiercely giving Grandma a challenging glare.

Grandma and Mom stared each other down for a few terse moments before Grandma sighed and sat down and cupped her mug.

Grandma puffed a few fiery breaths on her cup to warm the liquid inside before taking a few sips as Mom and Flowey stood.

"You two have always done what you pleased haven't you?" Grandma says finally as Mom's jaw twitched.

"You can't say we're wrong when we say we've experienced determination better than most people. We'd be the best ways for him to learn." Flowey says quietly.

Grandma placed a paw over her face and sighed.

"Then you will be the one to explain to him what you are." Grandma says with a defeated voice.

Taking this as our cue to leave Trevor and I sprinted back to the living room and pretended to play until the adults came back in the room.

"Trevor? Jasper? Can you come here for me please?" Mom says her voice back to it's normal sweet sound.

"Yeah what's wrong?" We say popping out of our fort.

Mom looked tired with her eyes still bloodshot from all of her crying with her cheeks still a lingering red.

Flowey was wound up Grandma's arm with Grandma's face looking as if it was finally feeling all of her years.

Mom sat down on a plush chair as we huddled around her.

"Mom is something wrong?" Trevor says softly tentatively touching her hand.

"I'm fine boys, but there is somebody I want you to meet." Mom says quietly.

"But there's only you here?" I say confused.

"This person is someone we never wanted you to meet because we were worried you'd be scared. Their very...different from me. And they will say things that I wouldn't. So please, don't be scared." Mom says tears wobbling on the corners of her eyes.

Trevor and I nod slowly as Mom wipes the wet trails off her face.

"Okay. Please be nice to them." Mom says aloud before closing her eyes.

I could feel her magic thumping and beating inside her soul but it was changing. It felt like it was being pumped full of molasses as it slowed to a sluggish pace.

Along with slowing her magic down it made her soul bleed a dark color. The feeling made my stomach flip.

Trevor whimpered and took my hand as Mom sighed and cracked her neck before opening her eyes.

They were that startling red again with her cheeks so rosy it looked fake. Mom glanced down at us and sat up straighter and crossed her ankles before clasping her hands and placing them on her knee.

"Greetings. I am Chara. I am have been waiting for a long time to speak with you two." Mom, Chara? Said blinking slowly.

"Wh...what?" Trevor says shakily.

"My name is Chara child. Is that a hard name to remember?" Chara says sharply making Trevor whimper.

"No…" Trevor says clutching my hand tighter.

"Good. Now the reason I am here is for you Jasper." Chara says swiveling her red eyes to look at me.

"Me? What did I do?" I say surprised.

"You need to learn how to capture and change tainted souls. And learning with a fake abomination's soul will not do. You will practice with me." Chara says calmly.

"I'm not hurting my mom." I say standing up straighter even though my hands shook.

I knew they would never hurt me, Mom would stop them. But they're aura made my bones shiver with fear.

"I am not your mother. Need I prove it?" Chara said a wide grin splitting their face.

I jerked my head down while Trevor shook beside me.

"Chara…" Grandma says lowly.

"I won't hurt them. I'm just proving to them what I am." Chara says before looking back to me.

"Look at this and determine if I am your mother." Chara says letting their soul burst out of their chest.

Instead of Mom's normal red, it was a transparent heart snaked with thicker lines of deep red. It looked like a heart shape but it wasn't filled in. Almost like it was supposed to cover another soul.

"Now look." Chara says making us look at their face.

They grinned as their pupils expanded and bled out of their eyes while the same black ooze spilled out of their mouth.

Trevor screeched and fell back as I stood trembling.

"Are you afraid?" Chara says leaning closer to me.

"No. Because you are a part of my Mom." I say taking all of my bravery and wrapping my arms around their neck.

"And whatever's part of my Mom, I love them." I say as they stiffen.

I felt them pat my back awkwardly before pushing me back gently.

Their eyes had returned and the black ooze had disappeared.

"As I feared, you have inherited their irritating pacifist tendencies." chara says sighing but I could see a glimmer of mischief in their eyes.

"Now come. Let us begin training once more." Chara says standing.

Releasing my pent up breath I smiled and took their hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was a lot of words!

With how things are it'll probably end up being updates once a week now because full time jobs are a bitch!

My hat goes off to everyone who can continually update and write with a full time job. You guys are amazing.

Now with this chapter I hope it made sense with what type of magic we're dealing with here. And yes, Gaster Grandaddy is pretty old :p

But with Chara, Frisk never told Jasper about them because Chara's ya know, Chara. So he had no clue they even existed in his mom. Yeah he had been told the story of them but he had no idea that they were so close to him.

And yes Toriel knows who Flowey is as well. But since there's no way for Frisk to help him she doesn't see him as Asriel.

Okay last order of business!

The names you guys have given me so far have been awesome! However I'm not certain if I could do longer japanese names just due to the fact there's gonna be multiples up in this bitch. So I'll lose track of tiny anime sword wielding babies real quick!

Either way keep coming with me here since we've got a long way to go.

Toodles :3


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fallen Heros

Jasper's POV

"Jasper baby, c'mon wake up." Mom says gently.

Groaning I roll further in my pillow to try and catch the faint whispers of my dream on the edge of my mind as Mom shakes me once more.

"Jasper. Wake up." Mom says a bit more forcefully.

"Nuuuuhhhh." I whine before pulling the covers tighter around me.

I heard Mom sigh before I felt her soul twist into Chara's broken version.

"Jasper. Get out of your bed before I make you." Chara says making me roll my eyes.

"Fine I'm up." I say softly as Trevor stirs beside me in his sleep.

Chara nods, their red eyes glowing in the dim room.

Carefully I extract myself myself from the bed without waking up Trevor as Chara waited silently.

I pad out of my bedroom and follow Chara down the confusing maze of hallways that was the castle's basement until we stop in front of Grandpa Gaster door.

"Isn't it to early for training?" I say sleep clinging to my voice as I rub my eyes.

"No. This is the perfect time for training." Chara says before opening the door.

We walk inside to see Grandpa staring at one of the old cave drawings on his monitor.

"(Ah Jasper, I did not sense you were here.)" Grandpa says quickly flipping the monitor off before turning to hug me.

"Chara woke me up, they said it was time again." I say wincing as Grandpa accidently touched my sore shoulders.

Grandpa frowned and placed a gentle hand on my aching joint.

"(Jasper have you been overworking yourself?)" Grandpa says as Chara snickers.

"Of course he's overworked. But it's a price he'll have to pay." They say their face looking surprisingly neutral.

Grandpa sighs but stands back up quickly and escorts us to our training room. Apparently this room was filled with a type of magic that helps boost concentration.

I take my hair tie off my wrist and pull my thick curls back in a bushy ponytail before sighing as the calm of the room put me at ease.

"(Now then, whenever you are ready Jasper.)" Grandpa says as Chara lets their soul burst out of their chest.

Nodding I will my magic to bubble out of my soul and snake it's way along the ground towards their soul.

"(Good good, I can't see anything. Now find the weakness. You almost had it yesterday.)" Grandpa says encouragingly.

This is always where I got stuck. I could poke and prod somebody's soul for hours and never find a point to enter.

Gritting my teeth I set my magic out for even the smallest point of weakness in Chara's broken soul.

My magic washed over the floating heart and I winced internally as I could feel Mom inside it.

I always was worried I'd hurt her during these training sessions. She assured me she felt nothing but the thought nagged at me.

Shrugging the feeling off I tried bubbling my magic instead of liquefying it in hopes of finding any chink in the armor.

After ten minutes of searching I hissed angrily.

I had memorized every bump and swell in their seemingly smooth soul like the back of my own hand.

My magic encompassed Chara's soul completely but I still couldn't find anyway to get in.

I balled my fists making my nails dig in my skin while I had been grinding my teeth for so long my jaw ached.

The ever dripping sweat down my back didn't help either. One more of Dad's habits I had inherited.

Chara sighed and brought their soul back in after I had swept over their soul for the tenth time.

"There's no use. You can't do it." Chara says sitting down.

"What? Yes I can! I just need a break." I say as Grandpa walks over to me with a bottle of water and a towel.

"Pathetic. How do you expect to save monsterkind if you can't even use your magic for a few minutes? In order to fight you have to last more than five turns!" Chara says the word slapping me in the face.

"(Chara please, he is only a boy. For his age his magic is miraculous.)" Grandpa says jumping to my defense.

My jaw was really going to hurt tomorrow as I ground my teeth harder keeping my anger controlled.

"Miraculous? You mean coincidental. He was born with magic, and he has no idea how to use it. Just another kid born in with everything handed to them." Chara says venom lacing their words.

"(Chara stop this. You will do no good by upsetting him.)" Grandpa hisses as I breathed in deep even breaths to calm my raging mind.

"Oh am I making you mad baby bones? Are you mad that you can't do anything? And that even with all this practice you'll never be able to save anybody? Just imagine, you'll get to see your father and all your friends dusted while your mother bleeds to death." Chara says a disgusting smile warping their face.

"You can see it can't you? Your family no more than a pile of ashes, bodies, and blood. And it will be your fault Jasper." Chara says.

"(Chara!)" Grandpa snarls as my hands shake at my side.

My own failure filled my mouth with its bitter taste along with blood while I bite my cheek as they laughed at me.

"It's not my fault they can't handle reality. Still just a kid." They say turning away with their hands turned up in a careless gesture.

Finally I snapped at their sly grin.

Hot anger swept through my bones making my magic explode in a heated flurry.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY FAMILY TO DIE!" I shout as my magic flared in my eyes.

The indigo magic poured out of every part of me as the wind swept around me viciously.

"Prove it." Chara smirked letting their soul spring out.

My hands shook as my vision tinted red with their smug grin on my mother's face. I WOULD show them I can protect those I love!

I reached my arm out and slashed my magic on their soul quickly finding their enormous flaw in protection.

How could I not see it before?

It was like a bruise on an apple. So much softer and easier to stab my magic inside then the rest of their slimey soul.

It was all to simple to identify their rotten determination that plagued my mother's day to day life and isolate it.

Yanking my hand back I cleanly snipped out Chara's demented determination from the soul causing them to gasp and fall forward.

"I could send this to the void right now and nobody would ever have to deal with you again. I could end you. Do you realize that?" I snarled stepping forward letting the red piece swirl pitifully in the air above my hand.

"Do you?" I say making Chara look up at me with fear on their normally bored face.

They coughed up black blood before I felt a change.

"Jasper, that's enough baby." Mom says her face coming back. She had the black blood dripping off her lips but it was still her watery brown eyes.

"Mom?" I gasp feeling my anger disappear like a candle being blown out. She was still here, not gone like Chara was trying to say.

"No, but It worked though. And that's all that matters now." Chara says returning.

Grandpa touched my shoulder and gently pushed the soul piece back to Chara who sighed as it clicked back in place.

"(Jasper, you are shaking. Do you need to sit?)" Grandpa says concerned as my actions finally registered in my mind.

"I...I...I could have killed them." I whisper as tears stung my eyes.

"You would have done me a favor. But your mother won't let me go. And besides, now you can find the flaws in the armor." Chara says before shrugging and disappearing once more.

"(Jasper please, sit.)" Grandpa says soothingly.

"I am a m...m...monster! I could h...h...hurt so m...m...many people!" I sob out as Mom's warm arms wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry baby, I had no idea they'd push you like that. Please stop crying." Mom says stroking my hair and pulling me in her lap.

"But I a...a...almost hurt you!" I say sobbing in her shoulder.

"(Jasper did you not feel how your magic reacted to your anger? Magic is tied so tightly within monster's soul it is affected by emotions more than one might think. Extreme emotions like that anger you just felt can be used to help you.)" Grandpa says as Mom rocks slowly.

"But…"

"Don't but me mister. Your magic is very powerful Jasper, but you have such a kind heart. You would never hurt anybody and you know that. You don't have a single EXP, and no LOVE. You are sweeter than any child your age." Mom says brushing a stray lock of my hair out of my damp face.

"Now look at me Jasper." Mom says.

Trembling I slowly look up.

Black still stained her lips slightly and her eyes were bloodshot, but she smiled sweetly down at me.

"I'm right here. And you would never harm a soul. I believe in you baby." Mom says kissing my forehead.

Grandpa sighs and puts a hand on my head.

"(You truly are extraordinary Jasper.)" Grandpa praises.

I gave a slight smile as Mom stood up and carried me back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nooooooo! You've slain me!" Flowey crowed as he fell over.

"We have won Sir Jasper! Prepare for celebrations!" Trevor says triumphantly as Flowey grinned up at me.

"And to celebrate the demons death we shall…. Eat candy!" I say grinning before looking over my shoulder at the currently unguarded candy dish on the coffee table.

Laughing we dug into the sweet butterscotch disks before sighing happily and laying down on the mess of pillows and blankets strewn over the floor.

"So how'd training go this morning?" Trevor says trying to sound casual.

I winced internally but smiled.

"Great! I finally found out how to find weakness in somebody's soul. Super easy now." I say hoping they bought my fake smile.

Flowey squinted at me but said nothing as Trevor grinned back.

"That's awesome! Now we should play…. What?" Trevor was cut off by Dad teleporting in the room.

His pupils darted around the room in a crazed look before he sank to his knees and pulled us all in a tight embrace.

"Dad? Is everything okay? I thought you were with Aunt Alphys finding the order?" I say as he clutched us close to his damp chest.

He didn't answer. He only fell on his bottom and moved us to his lap where he patted my head.

"You're scaring me, is something wrong?" Trevor says quietly as Dad stayed silent.

Flowey shifted in my arms and looked up at me worriedly.

I made a I don't know face and tried to get a glance at Dad.

He was sweating, which wasn't unusual, but his breath was haggard like he had been running. Which was very unusual.

"Sans? Babe what are you doing here?" Mom's voice said making Dad jerk his head up.

I finally got a look at his face and was shocked.

Blue magic tinged his cheeks with scratches and gashes covering most of his skull. With how he winced when we moved I could guess there was harder damage underneath his clothes.

"Dear? Is something the matter?" Grandma says entering the room as Mom rushed to our side.

"Sans! Sans what's wrong? Jasper has he said anything?" Mom says panicking as Dad's eye sockets fluttered before going dark as he passed out.

"No! He just teleported here and hugged us!" Trevor says as Mom moves us out of the way and lays Dad down.

She ripped his shirt off and made a strangled noise.

Dad's ribs were slashed, cracked, and bleeding bright red along with fractures to his spine and other delicate bones.

"Sans what happened to you?" Mom sobbed as her hands shook while she started healing him.

Grandma kneeled beside us and placed her paws around Dad's head while we sat back, to stunned to speak.

They moved quickly, with the efficiency of people who had dealt with harsher wounds.

Their hands nimbly putting bones back in place and staunching blood flow while their mouths never moved.

Mom did not cry, but her lip trembled dangerously.

I flicked my eyes up to see Dad's stats.

HP 1, ATTACK 1, DEFENSE 3, MP 12/175.

"He was fighting something. He's got next to no magic left." I say as Mom finally sighs and sits back.

"I know. But I don't know what he was fighting." Mom says as Grandma grabs some blankets and pillows and tucks Dad in.

"We cannot move him just yet. He will awaken when he is ready to. For now I will call the others and see how they are doing." Grandma says standing up and brushing off her skirt.

Mom nods and places Dad's head in her lap where she stroked his skull silently.

Taking this as our cue to move we scooted closer to Mom who looked over at us.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you feel alone. I'm just worried." Mom says placing an arm around us.

"Is he going to be ok?" Trevor says as Dad's chest rose and fell evenly.

"He should be. But he lost a lot of blood and he took quite a beating with his magic. He needs some rest now." Mom says placing kisses on our heads.

"Why don't you go see Grandpa Gaster? I'm sure he'd love to see you kiddos." Mom says her smile wavering.

She didn't want us to see her break down.

"Okay, let's go guys." I say standing up.

Trevor took my hand while Flowey jumped on my shoulder as we left the room.

We didn't make it far before I could feel Mom's soul crying.

Trevor shuddered and walked faster.

"Something big happened to Dad. And we're going to find it out." I say determined.

"But how can we? We can't leave the underground." Flowey interjects.

"WE can't, but Grandpa can." I say grinning.

"I like where this is going." Trevor says his smile matching mine.

Sprinting down the corridors we come screeching to a halt in front of the lab.

"Let's go." Trevor says as I open the door.

Grandpa was nowhere in sight. The lab was still lit up with all of the monitors on.

Walking in we fanned out trying to find any sign of the older skeleton.

"Grandpa? Are you here?" I call out.

Trevor shakes his head at me after opening the office door.

"Maybe he went back to the void?" Flowey offers.

"No. He's never leave the lights on. Grandpa's not like that." I say pulling myself up on the stool in front of the computer.

Trevor clambered up on one beside me as I touched the large machine tentatively.

"Should we be touching this stuff?" Trevor whispers.

"It should be okay. I can read Wing Dings." I say convincing no one but myself.

Flowey crawled on the keyboard and squinted at the screen.

"That's only the screen saver. There's nothing special about it." Trevor says as Flowey reaches a vine out.

"It looks weird." Flowey says before turning to look at us.

"Let's see. If I… do this…" I murmur flipping a few switches and typing in the password.

"Gotcha!" I say triumphantly as the computer unlocks.

"What was he looking at?" Trevor whispers as I lean forward.

"I'm not sure. It's blurry." I say pulling the video up.

"This doesn't feel right." Flowey says as the video finally opens.

Looking at Trevor I shrug before pressing play.

It looked like a check stop at one of the monster safe houses, only something didn't look right.

"Why was he watching this?" I say curiously as the video speeds by.

"There's nothing happening." Trevor snorts looking away.

Flowey gazed at the screen before gasping.

"It's not a video! This is live feed from the place Undyne's protecting!" Flowey exclaims.

"Wait what? Can we back it up?" Trevor says trying to grab the mouse.

"Stop! You don't know Wing Dings! You'll mess the computer up!" I say taking the mouse away.

"Let me see." I say finding the back button.

We reversed the footage back a few minutes until a few figures popped up.

"There!" Flowey says putting a leaf on my hand.

Breathing heavily I swallowed the sick feeling in my stomach before pressing play.

Undyne was standing outside heavily laden with armor. The only identifying feature was her shock of red hair tumbling out of the top of her helmet.

She was as still as a statue. Her hair blowing slowly in the wind giving us a glance at how she was when she really was the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Why would Grandpa be watching Undyne?" Trevor says confused.

"I don't think he wanted to. Something happened here." I say leaning forward again.

Undyne still hadn't moved but a slight change in the wind brought something to my attention.

"She's got something by her neck. Look." I say pointing out the slight red tinge coming out of her armor.

Trevor's face was a mixture of confusion and fear before suddenly a burst of blue light slapped us awake.

Dad appeared in front of Undyne, only he didn't look tired. He must have done something after this that hurt him.

We couldn't hear anything but it looked like he was yelling at Undyne.

He pointed an accusing finger at her and raised his hand summoning a Gaster Blaster.

"What?! He's fighting her!" Trevor says as the two danced on screen with a deadly grace.

"That couldn't be Undyne. She'd never attack Dad." I say my heart pounding.

"Welp, it looks like she is." Flowey says sarcastically.

"Somethings not right. Undyne would never… Look!" I say stopping the video.

Jammed in Undyne's helmet was a bright red spear. It couldn't have been more than a few inches long but it was definitely not her magic.

"Something's controlling her. I'm sure of it." I say letting the video roll again.

We watched in garish silence as Dad and Undyne battled on screen.

Dad was quick and slippery but Undyne was ferocious. It was almost like she had gone mad. She attacked without any fear and as if she didn't care that she got hurt.

Eventually Dad pinned her down and removed her helmet to show her face.

Her gills had dozens of the red spears stabbed in them, and her eye patch had been ripped off showing a bright red rock had been shoved inside the gaping hole.

"Somebody did this to her." I say quietly.

"But who?" Flowey says as Dad removes the red spears from Undyne.

As soon as the red was gone Undyne quit struggling and started crying.

"Dad went there to help her. But how did he know?" Trevor says.

We were getting nowhere like this, we only had more questions and no answers.

Dad teleported Undyne away leaving the scene empty once more.

"(Enjoying watching the television?)" Grandpa said making us jump.

"I'm sorry! We were just curious!" I say as Flowey jumped on my shoulder.

"Dad got hurt and we wanted to know why!" Trevor protests as Grandpa shut the monitor off with a smooth flick of his hand.

"(I can see that. But my questions is how did you get into the computer in the first place? I have several security measures in place that only I can use. How ever did you manage it?)" Grandpa says looking at me.

I fiddled with my thumbs and looked down, shame making my face burn.

"I watched you every time you used it. It wasn't hard to figure it out." I admit.

"(Amazing. But no matter, the problem is your father correct?)" Grandpa says scooping us all up in his large arms.

"Dad fought Undyne, we just saw it. But what was wrong?" Trevor says as Grandpa starts walking out of the room.

"(The order had sent Alphys a warning, saying if we kept searching for them they would hurt Undyne. Your father went to check on her upon Alphys request and, well, you saw the rest.)" Grandpa says walking past the living room.

Trevor and I exchanged looks as Grandpa kept up his quick stride.

"Where are we going?" Flowey says as we pass the throne room.

"(To meet up with King Asgore.)" Grandpa says as Doctor Anura ribbits a greeting.

" **Ah it is nice to see you Gaster. We may have quite the case on our hands."** The large frog monster croaks.

"Wait did they bring Undyne here?" I say as a few figures appear by the cave opening.

"(Her and a few others. Jasper you must prepare yourself for what you are about to see.)" Grandpa says his mouth a firm line.

Trevor looks at me concerned as Flowey bristles on my side.

The barrier flickers as rows of injured monsters filed in silently. Some had bandages wrapped around their wounds messily, while others were supported by friends. A few were even being carried by telekinesis by tired travelers.

Among them I easily spotted Undyne.

She was spitting mad as ten doctors held her in place on a stretcher.

"I'm fine! Lemme go you freaks!" Undyne snarls.

"Captain we can't, you can't even walk." Dogamy says with a sigh.

Undyne growled and allowed them to carry her by us.

Her eye widened as she saw us.

"Wait stop! Don't let them see Papyrus!" Undyne hollers as they round the corner.

"Uncle Papyrus?" I say looking up at Grandpa.

"(Yes. It seems they have taken more than one of our friends.)" Grandpa says as Asgore's lumbering form finally appears in the back.

" **This would be the emergency case."** Doctor Anura grumbles as he heaves himself up.

Grandpa Asgore was walking slowly with a familiar, red scarf clad figure in his arms.

"No!" I cry out as the doctors surround my limp uncle.

"(How did they manage to break through to Papyrus?)" Grandpa Gaster says keeping a tight clutch on us as Trevor starts to cry.

"They managed to take down Undyne with one attack, then it was to easy to hurt the civilians inside. Papyrus held them off from Asgore long enough for us to gather the survivors and flee. He took one hell of a beating." Guard no1 says with a tired sigh as the doctors buzzed around.

"(I see. We shall leave now, thank you for your report.)" Grandpa Gaster says.

He gives Asgore a terse nod before ignoring our complaints and leaving.

"I could have helped heal him! I've got tons of magic!" I say finally punching my fist on Grandpa's chest.

"(Jasper your Uncle has been harmed in ways no magic can help. They attacked his soul with tainted determination. It will take more then your magic to fix him.)" Grandpa says opening the door to his lab.

"But...But…" I say feeling tears sting my eyes.

"(Jasper now we need to find out how they hurt Undyne, otherwise we may not be able to help anyone. Can you help me with that?)" Grandpa says placing us on the ground.

Trevor takes my hand and squeezes it warmly while Flowey hissed on my shoulder.

"How can we help? We're just kids." Trevor says.

"(Exactly. You have ways to see things I can't. I need your help.)" Grandpa says bringing up the dreadful video again.

"Undyne had red spears coming out of her gills. They were the same color as the red magic Mom had on her." I say as Grandpa starts the video.

"(Really? Sorry children I am colorblind so I had no idea.)" Grandpa says zooming in on the spears jammed in Undyne's scaly skin.

"They looked like they were controlling her." Trevor says shyly.

"(Good, good. It would make sense, but how though?)" Grandpa says looking down at us expectantly.

I shifted nervously under Grandpa's gaze making Flowey clear his throat.

"Undyne has higher levels of determination than most monsters, would that make her more susceptible to tainted determination?" Flowey says.

"(Of Course! The determination destroys one's soul and magic, with that it makes sense how they controlled her. They were slowly eating away at her the entire time.)" Grandpa says as Dad and Undyne fight on the screen.

"But does that mean it's still there?" I say fear clutching my stomach.

"(More than likely. So Jasper, are you ready to test out your abilities?)" Grandpa says with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaaaaand that's a wrap!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, not really XD

But it hurt me to make Papyrus, my sweet pure cinnamon roll, to get hurt. So we know how serious the group is getting now attacking Undyne.

Cue Chara being a dick like always, and Sans having a brief appearance. Sorry Sans lovers.

And to answer your questions Megan I don't mind you using it as long as I get to read your story XD And just put my name real quick like on the bottom kay friend?

As with the name thing I love your guy's suggestions, and Alphys only halfway through her pregnancy so you've still got time!

Toodles :3


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Particles

Jasper's POV

"Easy there baby, you can't move the bed to much." Mom says as I shakily climb up on Undyne's cot.

"I'm sorry Aunt Undyne, are you okay?" I say looking at the fierce fish warrior.

She was in a thin hospital gown with tubes and wires attached everywhere on her scaly skin. Red hair was plastered against her cheek from her sweat but most of it was pulled back in a sloppy bun by a bright pink scrunchie with sparkles in it. White, sterile gauze covered half of her face with butterfly stitches criss crossing what else was visible on her already scarred skin. Her breath was ragged and when she went to speak I saw her face contort in pain.

"Doing fine squirt, I'll be better once you help me." She says giving me a toothy smile.

"There's no way I can. I only did it once and I lost control." I protest as Mom smiles warmly.

"And you care strongly about Undyne don't you? Use your love to fuel your magic and help her." Mom says.

I sucked in a breath as Undyne groaned.

"You can do it squirt, you've got some spunk in those bones." Undyne says clenching her hand in a fist and pounding the bedding.

"NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Undyne hollers making me jump back from her fighting spirit.

"Okay okay, I'll try." I say letting my magic bubble out of my soul.

Undyne nods and lets her white soul spring out and hover over her chest. It had a thick rod of red jabbed in the side of it and it pulsed with pain as the red rubbed against it painfully.

I guided my magic towards her soul and wrapped around it gently.

Swaddling her soul in my indigo magic I slowly let tendrils search out for the entrance in.

"You're doing good Jasper. Just like that." Mom says pressing a kiss on my head as Undyne's breath came out in short pants.

Her soul was as battered as her body was, multiple bruises and dips punctured her soul. I easily removed the surface problems before directing my attention to the determination shoved inside.

"This is going to feel strange, but don't fight it." I murmur as I close my eyes.

Searching over her soul I found a miniscule slit where my magic pooled over. Steeling myself for the next step I squeezed Undyne's hand before letting my magic pour inside.

I felt her stiffen but she didn't fight me off as I wrapped my magic around the tainted determination.

"Ready?" I say opening my eyes.

Undyne's eye was clamped shut and she jerked her head down.

"Alright. Here we go." I say reaching my hand out and tugging lightly on my threads of magic.

The determination wiggled slightly making Undyne give a soft moan of pain. I clamped my jaw shut as I concentrated on making this as painless as possible.

Using a spear made of magic I cut a small opening over the determination and slowly coaxed it out.

When it was halfway out of her soul I sucked in a breath and grabbed ahold of my magic and yanked it out in one smooth go.

"FUCK!" Undyne screams as the determination clatters on the ground.

Mom reach down to touch it making me squeal.

"Don't touch it! I'll get it in a moment." I say directing my attention back to Undyne's throbbing soul.

Quickly I made my magic cool and filled it with a numbing feeling and wrapped her soul with it again before pressing a thick piece of gauze over the bleeding hole in her soul.

"Here this should help. But I've got to make sure it's all out." I say soothingly as sweat dripped off Undyne's nose.

Undyne gave me a tense thumbs up and dug her claws in the bedrails as I combed her soul for any residue.

The hospital room was quiet, save for the soft tinkling sound of the leftover determination clattering in my boney palm as I double checked for anything that might harm my Aunt Undyne.

"Okay, I think we're good." I say with a sigh.

Leaning back my palm was full of tiny slivers of red determination dripping with Undyne's magic. I scooped the large piece off the ground and sighed.

"I took it all out, but she'll need an actual doctor to help with the rest of her problems." I say as Undyne sighs.

"I knew you could do it Jasper." Mom says giving me a tight hug.

"(Indeed. Now Jasper, we must dispose of that.)" Grandpa Gaster says appearing out of thin air holding a glass container out.

I tipped my hand and let the evil shards tinkle in the tube. The larger piece made a loud clunk! noise as I dropped it in.

"We can heal her from here Jasper. Go help everyone else now." Mom says her hands already working on Undyne's limp form.

"(Come Jasper, there is many more.)" Grandpa says guiding me down the halls of the hospital.

Initially I was nervous helping the other monsters. Undyne trusted me with her soul but that didn't mean she should. I could have easily messed up. But every monster let their souls be scrutinized as I took piece after piece of tainted determination out.

Eventually I had made a full round in the hospital and was beginning to feel my magic waning.

"Grandpa, can I take a break? There's so many." I say sitting in defeat.

"(There is only one more patient, and you are very familiar with them.)" Grandpa Gaster says gliding down the hallway.

Sighing I begrudgingly follow behind the taller monster until we stop in front of a dark door.

"(Jasper you must promise me something.)" Grandpa says putting a hand on the door.

"Okay?" I say uneasy with what may be behind the door.

"(No matter what happens, you will do everything you can to help this monster. Can you promise me that?)" Grandpa says squatting so he was eye level with me.

"Yeah. I'd do anything to help them." I say.

Grandpa studied my eye sockets for a few moments before sighing and dropping his gaze.

He smiled and patted my skull before standing back up and slowly opening the door.

The medical machines clicked and beeped as I trotted inside quietly before the familiar shape in the bed became visible.

"Uncle Papyrus!" I say surprised as Grandpa glided in silently.

My gangly Uncle was also in the normal hospital gown, only his room had a different feeling to it.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I say shivering.

"(Look and you will see.)" Grandpa says pushing me forward.

Uncle Papyrus was deathly still which frightened me more then the room's ominous aura. It even had a faint scent of metallic, human blood.

"He's not speaking?" I ask Grandpa but receive no answer. His silence spoke louder than most words could making my stomach drop with fear.

I crept closer to my Uncle as the clicking grew louder in my head from the deathly quiet. Anxiety and fear laced my arms as they shook while I pulled myself up on the cot.

"Uncle Papyrus!" I cry out as I finally saw his face.

Red fragments dotted his skull where you could see it, while most of his face was covered in white, sterile bandages. But the bright red heat of a fever burned through his bones which explained the deathly cold room.

I could not see anything but the ghostly outline of his bones through the thin hospital blankets but red determination bleed through. The crimson liquid stood out in stark contrast with the muted colors the hospital themed everything in.

He groaned in his drug-drunk sleep as I pressed a trembling hand on his skull when I noticed thick straps holding his arms down.

"Why is he being held down?" I say looking up at Grandpa.

"(Because if he was not, he would harm himself further."" Grandpa says his voice monotone as he pointed at the self induced abrasions along my Uncle's arms.

Tears stung my eyes as I tried to assess his horrid shape further as Grandpa sat like a corpse.

After a few more passes over his form I was taking in ragged breaths as my anger threatened to take over from the Order's horrendous deeds.

Multiple bones were broken and barely hanging on by the stringy ligaments holding them together, they were sloppily set and would have to be rebroken in order to heal correctly. All but three of his ribs were broken with some missing the bone entirely which would need to be replaced.

The delicate bones and cartilage that created his spine had been severed with more determination shoved in the spongy cartilage. Both of his hands were also in thick casts which lead me to believe they had been hit just as hard.

It was as if somebody had thrown all of his bones in a wash machine filled with the red daggers.

But what frightened me the most was the fact that his left eye had been completely smashed in. You could almost fit your hand in the gaping hole in his skull.

"My god, how could they...Uncle Papyrus…" I sob out as tears stung my eyes.

"(Jasper please, we have to help him.)" Grandpa says his voice stricken.

Sniffling I nod and wipe my face on my sleeve.

"I'm gonna help you, and I'm gonna make it all better okay? Okay Uncle Papy?" I say using my childhood name for him.

Shuddering I wave my hand and pull his soul out.

If it was even possible his soul looked worse than his physical body.

The trembling white soul was dripping in the thick determination with spidery thin strands pulsing and stabbing at the rubbery skin. Large spikes like Undyne had were stuck inside making his entire soul look like a jack. His soul cried mournfully as I held it carefully in my hands.

"You fought so hard Uncle Papy, I'm so sorry…" I say hugging his soul close.

"(Jasper, we have to help. If we do not he may fall down.)" Grandpa says as the monitors flash his HP dropping another point.

"I understand. I'll...I'll get to work now." I say letting his soul float back out with a shudder.

Uncle Papyrus' HP was dangerously low.

I had to work as fast as possible.

Prepping my magic with a numbing chemical I let it swirl around his soul gently. It almost cried in relief as the magic numbed the pain.

I created a pair of tweezers with my magic and brought his soul in my hand so I could start pulling the thin strands off. The little lines held most of the spikes inside in a mishmash net, with a needle thin piece holding the entire thing together.

Pouring extra novacaine feeling magic in the area I carefully clamped my tweezers on the needle and pulled slightly.

His HP wavered but stayed the same.

Breathing a sigh of relief I focused on pulling it out.

I grasped the determination once more and slowly tugged the thin needle out.

"Here." I say softly holding the piece out.

Grandpa pulled the metal container out that held the other fragments and let me drop it in.

It made a soft musical noise against the metal betraying it's dangerous abilities.

With the keystone out the network, the strings easily unraveled as I meticulously tweezed them off one by one.

It felt like hours as I robotically tugged strip after strip of determination revealing Uncle Papyrus bruised soul beneath the thick mixture.

My wrist and back had begun to ache when I had passed over his soul a second time to ensure no sticky residue remained.

Breathing a sigh of relief I realized I was only a quarter of the way down.

"I just need one second." I say releasing Uncle Papyrus soul but keeping my numbing magic wrapped around it.

"(You are doing spectacularly Jasper.)" Grandpa murmurs handing me a glass of water.

"I hope I'm helping rather than hurting." I say as my eye sockets flicker up the monitor. His HP was still at the same levels thank goodness.

" **Jasper you are doing more than my entire team could do. None of my nurses could touch that rotten stuff"** Doctor Anura says appearing as if from thin air.

"Doctor Anura! When did you get here?" I say jumping from the jovial doctor's voice.

" **Around five minutes ago. But I must say, you are doing exceptionally well for your first time healing with your magic. You even properly numbed your magic before starting."** The large frog croaks.

"Really?" I say managing a weak smile at the portly doctor.

" **Really. Now is it alright if I take a few notes? Purely for scientific reasons. There is no recorded cases of a monster surviving tainted determination ."** Doctor Anura says plopping down heavily on a stool.

"(You knew what these monsters were dealing with?)" Grandpa says surprised.

" **But of course, you skeleton monsters are not the only ones with secrets."** Doctor Anura says with a twinkle in his large eyes.

Grandpa opened and closed his mouth like a fish as I giggled.

"You can stay but please don't touch any of the stuff taken out, it could hurt you. And is it okay if I ask for some popato chips?" I say as my stomach growls.

" **Certainly."** The Doctor waved his hand at a small nurse who scurried off in search of the salty snack.

"Okay. Back at it." I say taking ahold of my Uncle's soul once more.

Calling upon my tweezers once more I peeled a few more strands off the white surface before focusing on the large spikes.

My magic wrapped around each individual sliver carefully before I took a deep breathe.

"I think this will bother him even with all the numbing stuff, so be prepared." I say as Grandpa takes my hand and squeezes it.

Closing my eyes I focus on the pulse of Uncle Papyrus soul. It had a slow, comforting beat. With the rapid beats of the determination easy to find in his souls rhythmic pounding.

My magic was meticulously wrapped only on the determination, leaving no room for errors. Because if I didn't do this right I would split his soul in two.

Air swirls in my nose and I let it out through my mouth before I reached my hands out and grabbed my magic.

"One...two….three!" I say pulling on my magic with a flourish of red sparks.

Uncle Papyrus gasped and howled in pain as his magic began to bleed out of his soul with the spikes no longer holding the liquid at bay. Even in a drug filled haze the skeleton monster was struggling against his restraints.

Gritting my teeth I pushed special gauze in the leaking holes. The fabric was dipped in magic healing syrup which quickly staunched the bleeding.

I left one hole open so my magic could easily slip inside the now white soul. Poking around his soul I pulled splinters of red determination out of his soul, making a steadily growing pile on the bed while his orange magic oozed out slowly.

Doing one final sweep in his soul I sighed and pressed the gauze on the remaining hole, finally done with his soul.

I turned to see most of Doctor Anura's staff watching me in awe.

"Is there something on my face?" I squeak out as a blush spread over my cheekbones.

" **Amazing. Truly amazing. Look at how steady his hands are! He won't have a single scar on his soul! Jasper have you ever thought of joining the medical field?"** Doctor Anura breaths as his nurses furiously scribbled notes down.

"I...I don't really like blood." I stammer out.

Doctor Anura laughs jovially as Grandpa gave me a small smile.

A nurse hands me a bag of popato chips with a look of admiration on their face.

" **Monster medics don't deal with blood and guts Jasper, we deal with souls. And you have shown to have a rare gift with them today. Keep in touch with me if you're ever interested."** The doctor says with a wink before ushering the staff out.

The room emptied of wide eyed stares quickly leaving just the sound of the monitors.

"(We are almost done Jasper. Now we just need to remove what lies in his bones.)" Grandpa says pouring the enormous pile of particles in his container.

From the sound of things we had almost filled the large cylinder.

"I'm ready. Bones are easier than souls. I can reset a bone but I can't give him a new soul." I say smiling as I easily poured my magic over my Uncle's bones.

The remaining shards were removed quickly with a multitude of bandages wrapped over the leftover wounds.

We had gone through seven feet of bandages and countless pieces of magic gauze but I had done it. Uncle Papyrus was safe.

"(Look, his HP is climbing now.)" Grandpa says smiling as the iv drip was finally kicking in. Even the cuts and scraps coating his bones were beginning to fill in as the magic flowed.

"Good." I say yawning.

"(Ah, you are tired now I assume. You deserve a rest Jasper. You saved lives today.)" Grandpa says.

I didn't need to be told twice.

Flopping on my side I curled up by my Uncle's side and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WITH THE KING NEEDING PROTECTION I DID WHAT I MUST AND I TURNED THEM ALL BLUE WITH ENVY OF MY GREATNESS! NYEE HEE HEE!" Uncle Papyrus loud voice shook me out of my sleep.

"AH YOU ARE AWAKE MY GREAT NEPHEW! ARE YOU FEELING WELL?" He says grabbing my armpits and heaving me out from under the blankets so I was nestled in his bones.

The sudden light made me squint and rub my eyes as I heard people laugh.

"He's probably still tired Pap, he did save a lot of people." I hear Dad say.

"Dad? You're all better?" I say opening my eyes to see most of my family sitting in the room.

Grandma and Grandpa Asgore were sitting holding hands in a large loveseat smiling happily at us with Mom and Dad cuddled together in one chair. Trevor and Flowey were playing with a few legos on the floor quietly but looked up at me and smiled. Grandpa Gaster was standing with his hands clasped behind his back beaming with pride as Mettaton was holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Papy dear I brought these for you." Mettaton says with a bright smile.

"WHY THANK YOU METTATON! ONLY THE BEST FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS I SEE!" Uncle Papyrus says laughing making Mettaton blush.

I craned my neck to look up at my Uncle.

"OH JASPER I ASSURE YOU I AM FINE! SEE?" He says noticing my strained look and moving the bandages that had covered the hole in his skull. The pristine bone nearly sparkled with how new it looked.

"GREW RIGHT BACK AFTER YOU REMOVED THAT STUFF! NOW WE MUST WORK ON TELLING MY TALE OF BRAVERY!" Uncle Papyrus says making sparkles appear.

Grinning I slid out of his arms and embraced my adopted siblings as he restarted.

"We were a little worried when Grandpa took you and you never came back for dinner." Trevor says as Flowey pouts.

"Yeah you missed stew night. It had chunks of beef and broccoli in it!" Flowey says patting his stomach happily.

"I'm sorry guys but I had to make sure everyone was okay. Is Aunt Undyne alright?" I say remembering the fish monster.

"Yeah she's doing great! But Aunt Alphys is making her stay in the hospital until her HP is better. She hates it." Trevor says giggling.

"Can we go see her?" Flowey says suddenly looking up at Mom.

"Of course, be safe baby." Mom says moving in Dad's lap to kiss us all.

Dad winked and patted my skull before shifting Mom back on his lap and nuzzling her sweetly.

"Ewww!" Trevor and I cry in unison at the display of affection.

"Oh go on." Dad shoos us as he chuckles while Mom blushes bright red.

Uncle Papyrus had taken everyone's attention once more with Mettaton staring at him dreamily letting us slip out of the mundane room.

We streak down the halls of the hospital, laughing as we dodged nurses legs and slow moving cots.

After all of the stress and constant fear that had become such a large part of our lives, just running in a hospital was fun.

I skidded to a sweaty stop in front of Aunt Undyne's door as Trevor collided with my back legs making us all collapse on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"We should probably go inside." Flowey pants before laughing at Trevor's muddled hair.

"It's a new look I'm working on it." Trevor grumbles running his fingers through his thin hair.

"What's a...a...all the noise?" Alphys tiny voice floats from the room.

"Sorry Aunt Alphys! We came to see Undyne!" I say brushing my pants off and helping Trevor stand.

"Then come i...i...inside!" Aunt Alphys says laughing as she opened the door for us.

"Whoa." Trevor says at the sight of her engorged stomach.

Alphys squints before placing a clawed hand over it tenderly.

"It is pretty l...l...large now isn't it kids?" Aunt Alphys says laughing again as we walked in.

Undyne had a significant change in her appearance since earlier today. She had lost most of her bandages and it looked like she had showered recently too as the room smelled faintly of sushi. The only thing that remained was the bright pink scrunchie in her hair along with her large grin.

"Hey squirts! You look tiny as always!" Aunt Undyne says giving us all a tight hug before giving Trevor a noogie.

"Ah! Don't noogie me!" Trevor laughs.

"I haven't seen you in a bit, it's customary!" Aunt Undyne says making Aunt Alphys chuckle.

"Enough!" Trevor says finally squirming out of the fish warriors tight grip. His reward was a sweaty face and tousled hair.

"Now what are you kids doing here?" Aunt Undyne says as Aunt Alphys sits down gently on her cot and takes her hand.

"I wanted to make sure you were really okay. And I have some questions too." I say sitting cross legged on the ground.

"What type of questions?" Aunt Undyne's eye turns up with curiosity.

"Do you remember anything when you fought Dad. I have an idea of how to fight the magician but I want to be certain." I say sitting up straighter.

Aunt Undyne started grinding her teeth before closing her eye.

"I've been trying to remember since I was brought underground, but no matter how hard I do nothing comes. It's like I was thrown in the driver's seat of a car blindfolded with no idea of where I was driving." She opens her eye and gives me a cutting gaze.

"But the feeling of, of having that much determination in my body I'm sure I've felt before. And I guess that's why I was able to snap out of it after your dad yanked the one out of my gill." Aunt Undyne says rubbing her neck unconsciously.

"D...d...don't touch it, it won't heal i...i...if you do." Aunt Alphys takes her other hand and presses a gentle kiss on Aunt Undyne's forehead.

Flowey and Trevor pretended to gag before bursting in a fit of giggles.

"Alright that's enough, t...t...time for you to go back to Mom." Aunt Alphys says shuffling us out the door with a smile.

"Oh one more question! How many cousins am I having?" I say grinning up at the lizard monster.

"Keep this q...q...quiet." Aunt Alphys says looking over her shoulder and leaning close to us.

"Cross our hearts swear to die stick a needle in my eye!" We say.

Aunt Alphys glances around slyly before whispering.

"It's three. Now don't tell anyone!" She giggles and covers her mouth before standing back up.

"Now off w...w...with you! Undyne needs rest and she c...c...can't have it with you three asking q...q...questions." Aunt Alphys says finally shooing us away.

"Thanks!" I shout before racing after Trevor to start a game of tag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaster interlude!

"(This is not good. It's as if these specimens each have a mind of their own, no two react the same…)" My eye sockets ached with how long I had been staring in the microscope.

Leaning back in my chair I rubbed my temples as the throbbing headache from being in this dimension was growing.

"(Whatever could you be made of that makes you all act so differently?)" I say aloud to the multitude of samples that had evaded my mind.

The main pieces of thick determination were locked up safely from my anger in a pocket dimension of my own creating, but the maddening petri dishes in front of me may not be so lucky.

Sighing I placed my glasses back on my skull and picked a glass circle up carefully.

The red winked in the fluorescent lighting as I turned it slowly in my hand.

"(They give off a noticeable level of determination, but something else. Something almost...human.)" I say scratching my chin thoughtfully.

Placing the sample back down in it's respective space I glide back in the void.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so for starters, no I haven't abandoned the story. I still have big plans for us here!

But I've been stuck in a very thick rut when it comes to writing. I'm not using it as an excuse by any means but it's what's been going on. This one chapter I've been stuck on for the past month.

I'm not sure how to say it but it's like everytime I try and write my minds completely empty.

If any of you feel this I'm so sorry, since this sucks!

But enough of that, the chapter's finally done.

Jasper's quite the little doctor since he's the only one who can take all that tainted determination out of monster's souls. So everyone's starting to recover nicely now!

How many of you can pick up on the hints on what the determination used on everyone is?

Thank you all for sticking with me even when it's been so boring!

Toodles :3


	22. Update

Hey. It's been awhile.

I'm sure quite a few people gave up on me and the story, which I don't blame you for doing so. I hate losing a good fanfiction right in the middle of it.

Heck, I've been waiting for almost two years for my favorite inuyasha fic too update.

But I digress.

The reason I'm chatting it up today is to bring you all a much deserved update.

I haven't been writing for nearly 6 months now. I was so full of energy and ideas in the beginning when I just randomly, slammed into a wall.

I could try to give excuses but I'll lay all my cards out now.

Depression, anxiety, and a butt ton of people who said my writing was, well, garbage. These things have kind of dug me into a hole I'm not sure how to get out of.

I've never been one to let criticism hurt me but writing has always been an outlet for emotions and feelings. So somebody saying I'm writing trash for a useless website kind of, hurts.

Currently working on trying to build a ladder out of this hole but you guys deserve an answer as of to why we've been on this long hiatus.

But, good news!

Recently this week I've found myself full of words again, and actually I've been writing the next chapter 3

This is unfortunately a long process as my dang brain keeps saying nothing is right so I've rewritten it probably 3 times so far.

So just wanted to update you guys on what's a-happening and give ya a bit of background on the process. I'm leaning towards maybe having the chapter up and running by maybe? The next two weeks? Not quite sure as it's just, hard lol.

Anyway, thank you all so so so much if you're still here with me. I really appreciate it.

Toodles :3


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jigsaw Puzzle

Slight update, it's been several weeks since Jasper healed the monsters in the hospital. After a full recovery Papyrus and Undyne joined the rest of the gang to help the humans track H.A.M down. Due to the fact that the group is an ever growing threat, Frisk and Sans left Jasper in the care of Toriel, Alphys, and Gaster. Alphys is taking a backseat approach as well as she is very close to giving birth as well. Jasper is also a little terror as he practices his ever growing control of the void with Gaster on a day to day basis. So let's pick up where we left off!

Jasper's POV

"Carrrrrefuuuuuullll…"

"I am."

"You sure? Be careful!"

". . . Being careful."

"CAREFUL!"

"I AM BEING CAREFUL!"

I cried out as I angrily tapped the last bits of baking soda into our paper mache volcano.

"That wasn't very care…"

"SHUT UP FLOWEY!" Trevor and I cry out in unison.

Flowey blushes with shame and hides his face but peeks at us through his petals as Trevor picks up a beaker.

"You guys ready?" Trevor says grinning before waggling his fingers leaving paint on the clean glass.

"We worked hours on this thing! My petals are sticky!" Flowey yowls shaking his head in annoyance.

"Alright, here we go!"

Trevor tips the beaker of vinegar in the gaping mouth of our paper volcano.

We all lean in as the hiss of the chemical reaction quiets.

A few tense moments pass before the volcano sizzles with energy as the two finally meet.

"Oh wow! It looks real!" Flowey laughs and pokes the steamy red bubbles foaming out of the paper.

"I expected a better reaction. We added the correct amount of baking soda right Trevor?" I looked over to see Trevor scratching his head with his tongue out. Flowey was giggling as the frothy mixture oozed out.

"I doubled the recipe, it should be exploding." Trevor says as he scrunches his eyebrows together.

"YAAAAAH!" Flowey yelps as the volcano suddenly spews red bubbles all over his face and shoots up to the rock ceiling.

Trevor and I stare in awe as the red liquid oozes off the ceiling slowly.

The silence was broken with Trevor's howl of victory.

"That was...AWESOME!"

"We did it! I thought we messed it up!"

"We're so cool!" Trevor and I hopped around the kitchen happily while Flowey sulked.

"Does anybody care that I basically got lava in my face?" Flowey says irritated as he scrubs the liquid off his face with a towel.

"Oh sorry Flowey, but that was so cool!" Trevor giggles before wetting a towel and wiping the rest of the foam off Flowey's face.

"(Ah I see you have tried the experiment I gave you?") Grandpa Gaster slides out of a portal into the kitchen wearing a bright smile. His glasses were slightly crooked but he was wearing the sweater Grandma knitted him which made him look like a fuzzy grape.

"Yeah! Look at how high it went!" I say grinning.

"(Indeed, it appears as if you were successful.") Grandpa says examining the mess we made.

"(However with science, comes great responsibility. Like cleaning up after a success.)" Grandpa says before handing us cleaning supplies with a smile.

"Really?" Trevor whines.

"(Really. Now clean quickly since Jasper, I will need you momentarily.)" Grandpa glides out of the kitchen leaving us in the sticky mess.

"Guess we better get to work." Flowey sighs.

Quickly we scrubbed the kitchen clean and sent our first of many volcanoes down the garbage with the highest of honors.

"Okay did we miss anything?" I scanned the kitchen for any sticky remnants.

"Only what Flowey decided to drink." Trevor laughs.

Flowey scowls before trying to pull his petals apart that were still glued together.

"(Excellent work my young scientists. Tomorrow I think we may graduate to learning the science behind magnets!") Grandpa gives us a bright smile once more and tussles my hair affectionately.

"(Now, Jasper I require your assistance in the lab for a moment. Boys do not worry I will return him soon enough.") Grandpa Gaster glances at Flowey and Trevor's concerned faces and pats their heads as well. Albeit a bit awkwardly.

Grandpa snaps his fingers summoning a void.

"Okay, bye guys I'll be back in time for supper!" I grin at Flowey and Trevor before stepping in the comforting void, Traveling through the void always made me feel at ease, as if nothing could reach me here.

Stepping out I squinted slightly as the lab was ablaze with light, all of which was trained on a large glass box.

"(Here we are. Pay no attention to those.)" Grandpa gestured to the row upon rows of samples set in the sterile containment box.

"What are they…"

Grandpa noticed my confused face and smiled.

"(I have been attempting to decipher the nature of the particles you extracted from our fellow monsters. They are unique as you will see.)" Grandpa glides into his work space and begins clearing a chair off for me.

Every available surface was coated with blue prints, sticky post it notes, and countless scribbles in wing dings. The papers rustled slightly as he tossed them onto a neighboring table.

I hop up on the tall stool and watch the older monster bring up a large folder. The screen danced with chemical composition scans, multiple attempts at splitting the samples, and even a video of a nuclear experiment. The camera appeared to melt near the end.

"(As you can see, they do not appear to be harmed by anything. My experiments have not yielded any results.)" Grandpa places his chin in his hand and studies the screen.

"What are you trying to find out? What they're made of?" I say bringing a few images closer to me.

"(Precisely. They do not behave as any type of solid, liquid, or gas. I have even dabbled in plasma experiments but they do not react to it either.)" Grandpa sighed and removed his glasses while rubbing his forehead.

"Well they effect a person souls right? Maybe we need to treat it like it's magic or a soul." I swipe my hand over the screen and enlarge an anatomical diagram of the sample composition. They were shaped like hearts.

"(Jasper my boy, this is exactly why I needed you.)" Grandpa smiled and glided to the other room.

Over the course of several hours we exhausted our supply of ideas for experiments. The final attempt resulted in an explosion of red liquid.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and removed my goop covered safety goggles.

Grandpa wiped the red slime off his shoulders and blinked a few times trying to clear his eye sockets. We were both covered head to toe in slime which came from the samples themselves during our attempts at firing magical spears at the samples.

"(At least they reacted to something.)" Grandpa says pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaning his glasses.

"It doesn't make sense. They're made of determination so they have to be from a soul somehow. Why didn't anything happen?" I yanked the goggles off my head angrily and squelched my way over to sink.

Grandpa joined me at the sink and we silently scrubbed our hands and arms clean from the red goop.

"(You will more then likely need a shower after this, it manages to get everywhere.)" Grandpa says sticking a finger in his eye socket and pulling some of the slime out.

I giggled and rubbed my hands on my still dirty pants and sighed again.

"It was worth a shot though wasn't it? I guess we'll never figure out what they came from." I began to make my way to the chemical shower area when Grandpa cleared his throat.

"(You may want to check on your soul Jasper, we might have to rinse it of any residue.)" Grandpa was attempting to wipe slime off the counter as he spoke. The slime just sloooped itself on the floor.

"Oh yeah." I pull my soul out quickly and do a quick scan over it's shiny surface.

It still radiated magic as it twirled slowly above my chest but thankfully, there was no tainted determination on it.

"(Wait Jasper, come here.)" Grandpa says holding a sample dish up.

Giving him a quizzical look I reached to put my soul away.

"(No no, leave your soul out. Just come closer to it and watch.)" Grandpa gently unscrewed the lid off the sample and gestured for me to come closer.

Upon standing by him I noticed the sample was giving off a bright green light.

"What's it doing?" I say in awe as the sample shuddered and levitated slightly.

"(Determination reacts to a real soul, no wonder my experiments did nothing to it. I have no real soul)" Grandpa murmured as he placed the sample down.

"(Jasper try coming closer to the others.)" Grandpa motioned for me.

My soul hovered above my chest and cast purple shadows over the glass samples.

But to my amazement, upon coming close to my soul the samples all turned a rainbow of colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, indigo, and white samples floated slowly in the air.

Every color was unique as well. One green had gold speckles in it, while a yellow shard was caked in brown spots, and a white piece had green veins flowing seamlessly across it.

They bunched together in odd clumps in the air until the shapes became familiar.

"(Good heavens, they couldn't have…)" Grandpa covered his mouth with his hand as the shards began to assemble into soul-like shapes.

"They took the souls of the people they hurt and pumped them full of determination. Than they shattered them to be used as weapons." I watch in horror as the souls shards clump together.

"(They're trying to fuse. The poor things don't realize without their bodies they cannot be whole once more.)" Grandpa notes as the shards seem to cry in anguish when touching another.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I say watching the broken souls huddle together.

Grandpa shakes his head sadly before bringing large, glass containers down from the shelves. They were very similar to what we had put the tainted soul shards in earlier.

"(Until we can find a way to put these souls to rest we must keep them contained. Lest they try and harm more than themselves)" Grandpa began gently coaxing the broken souls into the jars making them spit and fizzle angrily.

"(Ah! Darn things.)" Grandpa shook his hand in pain where the soul had zapped him. He gave it the evil eye and used his magic to push the remaining souls in the containers.

I snorted and helped him place the jars safely in a cabinet before locking it closed.

"(I believe I have kept you away long enough, let us return home.)" Grandpa says taking my hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smiling I ran across the living room and flopped in Grandma's arms who chuckled and tousled my hair with her paw.

"Did you figure it out?" She said smiling over her glasses.

"Yeah! But it wasn't a happy victory." I looked over to grandpa who cleared his throat.

"(The samples revealed themselves as soul pieces. Pumped full of rotten determination then used as weapons. It may be why we never found any bodies at any of the ritual sites)" Grandpa waved his hand as Grandma gasped.

"How despicable! Those creatures must be stopped. Jasper promise me you will put an end to those hideous things." Grandma says holding my face between her paws so that I was looking right into her soft red eyes.

"I promise Grandma." I say giving her a big smile.

"Good." Grandma smiles before patting my head once more.

"Now, what is the plan for today?" Grandma had pulled her knitting basket out from behind her chair and was sorting through it for her needles.

"I'm not sure, Grandpa?" I glance over at Grandpa Gaster who shrugged.

"(Your parents are both working with Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys to try and locate the most recent video feeds location. I am surprised your mother and father have left you here with us for this long.)" Grandpa mulled slightly before stepping aside quickly.

Trevor and Jasper came bursting through the door Grandpa had been standing in front of moments before with giant grins on their faces.

"Jasper!" Trevor was hiding something behind his back.

"What?"

"Look what we found! Flowey thinks it's a temmie egg!" Trevor held his hands out happily.

Trevor was holding a piece of dog residue shaped like an egg.

"Uhh, guys I don't think that's a temmie egg. Temmie's have babies like people do." I poke the shining orb slightly.

Flowey hissed angrily and lobbed it to the other side of the room before turning to look at Trevor.

"I knew it wasn't a real egg!"

"Hey!" Trevor trotted after the egg and bent to pick it up but it skittered out of his reach.

"Don't lose that egg!"

We race after the surprisingly fast egg hearing Grandpa chuckle behind us.

Panting, I slowed to a stop as we stopped in the garden that used to be the throne room.

"C'mon Jasper! I want to hatch my own Temmie!" Trevor hollered before running ahead with Flowey at his heels.

The air felt colder than usual as I walked past the garden.

"I don't think we should be this close to the barrier."

Wrapping my arms around myself I caught up with the two.

"Gotcha!"

Trevor was holding the egg shaped residue high with a look of triumph on his face.

"Cool beans!" I laugh as the residue began to vibrate intensely.

"Oooooh it's hatching! I'm gonna be a parent!" Trevor places the residue on the ground and watches it intently.

The ground shook slightly as it exploded in a puff of smoke leaving just a scorch mark on the stone.

Trevor and Flowey sat for a moment before wailing.

"Bbb..b...but I wanted a...a...a little brother!" Trevor cried.

I rolled my eyes slightly before something moves out of the corner of my eye.

Then the world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have done excellently my dear friend. You have captured the enemy's offspring."

A gravelly voice rang in my ears as if he was shouting right next to me.

I yelped and held my aching head. I could feel the beginnings of a giant goose egg on the back of my skull.

"Ahh, it appears our guest of honor is awake." The voice chuckled.

I opened my eyes slightly as the light hurt my head.

But slowly my surroundings came into focus.

I was in what looked like a large dog kennel with a collar around my neck that was chained to the wall. We were located in what I think was a small cave. The scent of mildew supported this thought.

Large lights were trained on my cage with several cameras aimed at me as well. Whispers floated in the room but the light made it impossible to disconcern anything but shadows as the crowd cheered at the sight of me being awake.

But the thing that terrified me the most was the man standing in front of my cage.

He had a faceless mask on with his hands wrapped in a thick gauze that was bleeding red. The air surrounding him spoke of menace as he crouched in front of me and ran a finger over the metal cage.

My heart pounded in my chest as my eyes flared violently from the fear lacing my veins. The purple fire danced over the cave wall casting threatening shadows causing me to panic even further.

"This is a very sturdy cage my friend, and you will be our prize possession at this zoo." His words were drawled out as he caressed the word zoo.

"I would recommend not trying to use your magic, this entire room has been enchanted with anti magic spells. Made by only the best. You would be rather, unfortunate, if you attempt to escape."

He lifted his mask and smiled at me making me shriek.

His eyes were gouged out and packed full of sickly red crystals making it look like he was bleeding red tears. He smiled broader showing his crooked yellow teeth before licking his lips excitedly.

"I am so very excited you have joined us Jasper. Pay attention to today's lesson." Placing the mask back on his face he stepped away leaving the scent of rotten meat behind.

"Today we have captured the Ambassador of Monsters child, Jasper here, is going to be feeling very welcome."

The shadows behind the lights murmured excitedly.

"But first, let us thank our good friend Seroad for bringing Jasper to us!"

A robed figure brought a tall tree monster forward and pushed him to his knees.

"You have done us a great honor Seroad, for this I will graciously bring your spouse to you." The man snapped his fingers making more robed figures spring forward.

A battered looking monster was thrown on the floor making Seroad cry out.

"Terai! Terai are you okay?" Seroad was trying to pull the other monster up.

They opened their eyes and smiled.

"Seroad...darling….I never thought I'd see you again…" Terai spoke softly like a breeze before covering their mouth to cough.

Their entire body shook as the coughs wracked their small frame.

When they removed their hand their lips were dripping blood.

"No, No no no no no no!" Seroad moaned as Terai's eyes fluttered shut. They reached their hand up and placed it shakily on Seroad's cheek before going limp.

I squeezed my eyes shut as they dusted.

Seroad made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and clutched his fists as their dust drifted slowly down. The shadowy figures began to cackle with laughter.

Tears slid down my face in thick rivulets as I sobbed in my hand.

Seroad was glued to the floor muttering as he tried to gather their dust in his hands.

"You...You...YOU LIAR! You said if I brought you the child you would let them go!" Seroad roared.

"But my dear friend I did. I let them go free to do in your hands." The man leaned down and tilted his head like a curious child.

"Does this make you angry? Are you filled with rage?" They spoke softly as if trying to comfort him.

"YOU MONSTER!" Seroad lept up and raised his hands over his head as his magic swirled in the air.

"I would not recommend doing so." The man stepped back as Seroad roared with anger.

Green magic fluttered around his outstretched hands but upon touching the ceiling a sickly red cloud descended on him.

Seroad grasped his throat in surprise.

"This entire cave has anti magic spells cast on it."

The man slowly circled the choking monster who's face was turning red.

"I did warn you of the risks associated with this Seroad."

Seroad dropped to his knees and reached his hands up to try to stop the choking fog. The red mist floated serenely around him.

The man squatted in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And now, this is the price you pay."

My eyes stung as Seroad's face turned blue. I was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger causing my cage to rattle.

"Ah, you have never seen this have you?"

He was suddenly right next to me almost giggling as Seroad dropped to the floor gasping.

"Watch, you will see what will become of all of your kind."

He grabbed my head and forced it forward and pinched my eyes open.

I watched in horror as Seroad's hand trembled towards me before it fell to the ground with his last choking breath. His bloodshot eyes stared directly as me as they glazed over before he exploded into dust.

The dust floated down in front of me and tickled my nose, causing me to sneeze.

It smelled like fresh cut grass and charcoal.

My eyes stung as rapidly tried to blink the fine particles out of my eyes as the robed figures laughed.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it? This nasty piece of business is concluded. Let us take our leave." He stood up and clapped his hands.

The room began to empty before he turned to me once more.

"You are going to be my favorite pet." He crooned trying to pet my head.

I sobbed and scooted to the back of my cage as my heart thundered in my chest.

He frowned but withdrew his hand.

"You will learn soon enough. You, monitor him and let me know if anything comes of this."

He turned to a large, bulky figure before he exited the room.

The lights and cameras turned off with a loud click leaving me in semi darkness.

My flames from my magic gave me a little light but they didn't help see very far out.

I heard a grunt as it sounded as if my "guard" was sitting down.

The weight of what I had just seen came crashing down on me causing me to shake once more.

Bringing my knees to my chest I sobbed into the fabric of my stained jeans.

I'm not sure how long I cried. It could have been minutes, hours, days, who knows. The room never showed light and my guard never moved.

I cried until I had no more tears to give, I shouted and begged to be let out until my throat was hoarse, I poked and prodded my cage until my fingers bleed. My head ached, my nose was stuffy, I was thirsty, I was tired, I was hungry, and most importantly, I wanted my family.

"Mom would know what to do, Dad would blast his way out of here."

Shifting slightly I settled into a more comfortable position before hiccuping.

"Uncle Papy would become everyone's friend and get out *hiccup* Aunt Undyne would beat everyone *hiccup* . . . I want Grandpa Gaster. . ."

Shivering from the cold I wrapped my arms tighter around myself.

Exhaustion finally kicked in causing me to fall into a dreamless sleep.

A piece of rock was digging into my side making my grumble as I sat up.

My bones ached and my muscles were sore as I rubbed a knot out of my neck. Sleeping on the floor was not good for the body.

Squinting I flickered my eyes on illuminating the area around me.

With complete darkness my magic lit up the entire room.

My "guard" was leaning against the wall, almost as if he were asleep.

Maybe with him asleep, I could escape.

Slowly I grabbed a pebble from the corner of my cage. Testing its weight I decided it was heavy enough and tossed it over by the sleeping figure.

The noise rang out, clear as a bell.

The figure didn't even flinch.

Grinning I couldn't believe my luck.

"Sleeping on the job huh? Guess that's my cue."

Reaching to the front of my cage I fumbled around until I found a padlock.

Craning my neck around the bars I saw it wa sa combination lock.

I pressed my ear as close as I could to it as I slowly turned the knob. The subtle clicks sounded like gunshots as I twiddled with the lock.

With a loud snap the lock opened. I froze, waiting for the guard to move.

He simply snored.

Removing the lock from the door I repeated the combination until I was sure I had it memorized.

Gently, I placed the lock on the ground and moved forward before being abruptly yanked back.

Turning I remembered the chain connecting to the collar around my neck.

I fumbled with the collar but wasn't able to find any clasps, it was also to small to try and lift over my head.

Flaring my magic slightly for more light I studied the metal rod in the wall that was linked to the chain.

They had soldered the metal together making it impossible to yank free.

I fumbled with the metal a few more moments before sitting down in frustration.

The guard snored.

Jumping I quickly shut the cage and placed the lock back on.

My ears rang as I strained to listen for any other sounds from my guard.

His even breathing with the occasional snore was the only thing I heard.

Relaxing slightly I looked back up at the metal rod jammed into the wall.

"This rock is pretty sharp. Maybe I could make like a, um, makeshift knife? Mom told me Indians used to do that." I said running my hand over the jagged wall.

Grabbing one of the larger rocks within my reach I smashed it against the wall in hopes of flaking a piece off I could shape.

The resulting sound caused my guard to awaken.

"What's with the noise." He grumbled and stepped over to me.

My heart pounded in my chest as I frantically tried to cover up my plan.

"Thith ith Mr. Wock and hith fwiend, they awwe going to wok!"

I spoke with a slight lisp and fiddled with the rocks to hide my shaking hands.

"Rocks. Really." He sighed and rubbed his temples before looking down at me.

"Keep it down, please."

The guard shook his head and stepped back.

"Damn kid." He mumbled before leaning against the wall again.

I clanked the rocks together a few times again and mumbled to myself making the guard groan in frustration.

"I'm not listening to that."

Opening a wooden door he flooded the room with light before stepping out.

Leaving me in the dark once more.

I listened a few tense moments before banging the rocks together experimentally.

Nobody opened the door.

Levitating the rocks with my magic I kept pounding them together every now and again as I turned back to the problem at hand.

But as my indigo magic flared outside of my body, the red cloud that had choked Seroad descended almost immediately

With a yelp I stepped back and put my shirt over my mouth to keep from inhaling it.

After a pregnant pause the mist disintegrated leaving nothing but the scent of cayenne pepper behind.

"Now, is it just touching the walls that makes that stuff come down?"

Seroad's magic had touched the ceiling making it show up, but mine had just been floating.

Fanning my magic out I experimented with the deadly cloud to try to find it's trigger.

It seemed anytime magic was highly concentrated the cloud would descend and devour it hungrily. It reminded me of an immune system response, just as Grandpa Gaster had shown me.

Looking around the room I couldn't help but imagine the walls as a living creature with how the anti magic charms behaved.

"This is bad news for me." I murmured.

The charm lingered for awhile after the initial trigger but I wasn't sure for how long.

Knowing what sets it off is great but I'd need to know how long it sticks around to figure out if it would kill me or just knock me out.

Determination flooded through me as I set off the charm once more.

Once it appeared I started counting.

"One...two...three...four..."

Keeping my shirt firmly planted over my mouth and nose I was able to watch the red cloud slowly disappear after a total of five minutes.

I repeated the steps a few times and scribbled the results on the floor with a sharp rock.

Mentally doing the math gave me an average of 4 minutes and 37 seconds that the cloud lasted.

It would mean if I messed this up, I would pass out from lack of oxygen before I could even reach the door.

Which meant magic was out of the question for this escape plan. I would have to use brute force to get out of this mess.

"Maybe I can just...Make it move?"

My questions remained unanswered.

Finding the biggest rock I could I wiped the sweat off my forehead and hefted the rock up.

Using as little magic as possible, so as not to set off the anti magic charm, I had two rocks behind me clank together loudly to mask the din.

Hefting my new weapon up I brought the heavy rock down onto the metal rod.

The sound of abused metal rang in my ears but no one stepped in to investigate.

Sweat plastered my shirt to my back as I feverishly worked.

Lifting the rock up and smashing the metal was a process as my arms wobbled with it's weight.

"What I wouldn't give to use magic right now." I mumbled before checking my progress.

It was slightly bent open, but not enough to coax my chain off.

Raising my arms again I brought the rock down once more.

Halfway through I accidentally smashed my finger causing me to yelp in pain.

My thumbnail was twisted and bleeding freely.

"I should probably swap so that doesn't happen again. Flesh and blood isn't good around rocks" I say wincing as I flexed my thumb.

Swapping to my skeletal form made it easier as I was able to swing the rock with greater force.

Even as my bones began to splinter from the rough rock, I continued to pound away at the rod with all of my might

With a final swing the metal burst apart sending a small shower of rocks with it.

Dropping the rock I caught my breath and wiped the dust off my hands.

The rock had rubbed the bone raw making them ache.

Flexing my hands open a few times I realized I'd need to bandage them if I wanted to continue as the bones rubbed against one another painfully.

I ripped a few pieces of cloth off my shirt and carefully bound my hands, moving them now didn't hurt as much.

Adjusting my shirt I wrapped the reming chain connected to the collar around my neck and fumbled for the lock on the cage.

Quickly I twirled the combination in and slipped out of the cage.

Tiptoeing across the floor I reached the heavy wooden door.

Upon reaching the door I put my weight against it slightly.

It didn't seem to budge.

I pushed harder on it.

Still no movement.

Angrily I shoved, tugged, and pushed on the floor until I was exhausted.

Panting I slid down the door and fell to the ground.

"I'm so weak."

Tears threatened to spill over as I scratched my skull.

My bones rattled as I shook from overexertion as I sniffled.

I wrapped my arms around myself again and wiped my nose on my shirt.

"when I get home I'm wearing nothing but dresses, I hate shirts right now." I say as I studied the dirty material.

My guard snored loudly making me jump.

After my heart had slowed down a light bulb went off in my head.

The guard was able to open the door easily, so maybe with some coaxing...

"I can make him open it for me!" I whispered.

Giddy with my genius I ran back to my cage with newfound energy.

Turning back to the wall I pounded the rod back into the wall so my attempts at escaping were hidden.

If you looked at the rod it was passable but now I could remove myself easily.

Attaching myself back to the wall I crawled back in and locked the door.

Wiping the sweat off my skull I let out a heart wrenching wail.

"I WANT MY MOOOOMMMMYYYY!" I sobbed out.

Big, fat tears ran down my cheekbones as I made my cries louder and louder.

Throwing my head back I let out an agonized sob that sounded like a crying kitten causing my guard to swear.

The door swung open revealing the frazzled guard.

I sobbed louder.

"Would you give it a rest kid! Some of us are trying to sleep!" He shouted.

"B...B...BUT I'M SCCCCCAAAAWWWWEEEDDD!" I wailed as the tears ran down my face.

The guard groaned and ran his hand over his face in frustration as I continued crying.

He stared at me for while before rubbing his temples.

"If I stay in here will you stop?" He says exasperated.

"The d...d...dark scawes m...m...me." I stutter out before hiccuping.

He sighs.

"Do you want the door open? Will that help?" He said softly.

Nodding I sniffled.

Mumbling the guard propped the door open with a rock and stood outside.

The shaft of light was horizontal from me casting my guard in dramatic shadows as he walked out.

I continued to sniffle and cry for a few more minutes before pretending to fall asleep.

The guard let out an audible sigh of relief.

"This isn't right. Kid don't need this."

Muttering, he stomped away.

I waited until his footsteps had faded away before sitting back up.

My ears rang from the quiet but I dared not move until I was certain he wasn't coming back.

Stealthily I unlocked the cage and pulled the chain down before padding over to the door.

I pressed my back to the wall and slowly peeked around the frame.

The corridor was empty with a few lights flickering slightly. Wooden beams supported the ceiling and walls giving me the impression we may be in a mine.

Walking along the uneven dirt floor I kept track of the twists and turns by counting my footsteps.

By doing so I was able to create a sort of mental map of the mines as I trudged along.

After five lefts, three rights, and five hundred and seventy two steps, I finally heard voices.

Freezing I pressed myself against the wall.

Whispers floated through the air, but they were to faint to understand.

Curious, I began to slide my way across the cool rock.

As I inched closer they gradually became distinguishable.

"You should have seen their eyes! They popped right out like a cartoon character!" A gruff voice said causing the other people to erupt in laughter.

Craning my neck I caught a quick glimpse of a gathering of people all garbed in the same black robes I had seen earlier.

They were lounging on roughly cut tables around a cheery fire.

The smoke curled its way up through a small hole working as a chimney.

"What'd you do to them Adam?" A soft female voice drew my attention back to the group.

The man, Adam? Propped his foot up on a seat and grinned, he was missing a few teeth.

His face was relaxed as he calmly explained how he had tortured his victim.

Murmurs flitted around the room as Adam finished his tale.

"And that's how you make a monster pay for their crimes." He stood up and pounded the table with his fist.

Most of the people nodded but a few just sat there.

One of them was leaning against the wall with the fire illuminating his face.

He had deep, heavy set eyes with bushy eyebrows that made him look as if was brooding, along with a dark beard that covered the lower part of his face.

His arms were crossed, bulging with muscles that would make Undyne jealous.

But his eyes were what made me stare.

They were glittering full of malice as Adam continued his speech.

He coughed cutting Adam off.

"I believe that's enough Adam. There are ladies here." He rumbled as he towered over Adam.

I covered my mouth as I gasped. The man was my guard!

Adam's face pinched up with disdain before he gave a goofy smile.

"Oh Nikolai you're always ruining the fun." Adam said playfully.

My guard, Nikolai, simply stared.

Adam groaned and sat back.

"Enough with the death stare man. We're supposed to be celebrating!" Adam raised his hand as people cheered. "Lighten up dude!"

Nikolai stared down at him again before breathing in deeply.

"What we should be doing is preparing our defenses. they will find us, soon, and they will be looking for him." Nikolai said flexing his muscles threateningly.

The group eyed him warily as he glared back at them.

"That wasn't a suggestion. We aren't celebrating."

Adam grumbled and stood up prompting the rest of the group to follow him.

They filed out slowly leaving Nikolai alone.

The fire popped loudly and cast dark shadows over his face making him look more haggard.

He rolled his neck and kneaded at it for a few moments while watching the fire.

"I know you're there."

His voice made me jump.

Turning he looked directly at me.

"There's no sneaking up on me kid."

He walked over to me and stared down, his eyes glinting like stone.

I squeaked and stepped back but stumbled.

Nikolai caught me by my shirt before I fell and lifted me to his face.

He studied me for a few moments turning my skull back and forth as he scanned my new form.

"Thought you were a kid." He said gruffly.

"I c...c...can swap."

"Thought you had a lisp too."

I shook my head making my bones rattle.

"Change. That noise is annoying."

Quickly I swapped back casting purple light over him before he set me down.

"Huh."

Nikolai placed a firm hand on my shoulder and began walking me back to my cell.

"If you stay in here they won't hurt you. But out there..." Nikolai rubbed his face and looked down at me sitting in my cage. "I can't say what they'll do kid. So do me a favor and stay here unless I get you."

I nodded as he got down on one knee to replace the padlock.

He sighed and held the old lock before looking at me.

"I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because they have something I hold very dear to me."

Nikolai's eyes drilled into me.

"Just wanted you to know kid."

Patting my cage he stood back up and straightened his robes before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

As his footsteps faded I reached around the bars and grabbed the new lock.

This one needed a key, not a combination.

Tears bubbled up again as I sobbed into my hand again.

"I was so close!" I shouted angrily to the walls.

The rock didn't respond.

Holding my head between my hands I stared down at the floor of my cage.

There was bits of rock littered around as well as a powdery substance.

Brushing my hand over it I realized this was the dust of the monsters before.

"i'm so so sorry...Seroad, Terai...I didn't know this would happen to you."

My tears dripped off my face onto the ground as I cried.

I curled up in a ball and rocked myself slowly as a breeze made me shiver in the dank room.

The wind blew over me slightly as I watched a few particles of dust dance in the gentle breeze.

Suddenly, as the dust touched each other they exploded with light.

The wind picked up as the dust around my feet gathered into the growing balls of light.

I watched in awe as the dust formed monster like shapes as the wind howled in my ears.

And just as quickly as it started, the wind died off leaving two twinkling shapes in front of me.

"Jasper."

And that's a wrap!

So for everyone who waited patiently your prayers have been answered! Finally I got this blasted chapter finished!

Now let's see who can find all the references in this chapter :D

This chapter is everywhere in case you guys don't notice but I'm giving Jasper a chance to prove how strong he's gotten!

Anywho, I'm busy with the next chapter so stick around!

Toodles :3


	24. Questions

Heya.

It's been awhile, but I figured now was a better time then ever to address the elephant in the room. ParentTale started off as a sort of stress reliever since I'd write it anytime I felt the urge too. But recently I've taken a moment to step back and really, REALLY, look at the story and I realized I'm not happy with it. It's always been a ramshackle story with no direction or true story line, just making things up as we go along and hoping for the best. And right now the stories just spiraled out of control and I haven't even worked on it because it just, doesn't have anything to it.

So this is were you guys come in. I have a question for you all, and please answer it honestly since I have no clue myself. I've been thinking of completely rewriting the story without all the drama and ridiculous angst inside it. If you guys like the way it is, I'll finish the story as is but I wanted to ask since I'm really not feeling it. And honestly you gotta agree it's pretty cringy lately lol.

I'm open for suggestions and ideas if you wanna toss em' but right now I'd like your guys input on the story. And even if you'd like, how to improve it if you want to keep it.

Toodles :3


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alcatraz

It was a unanimous decision for the story to continue as is, so I will finish how I think Jasper would handle these events. See the end of the chapter for more notes if you want more info on progress..

"You...You know my name?"

"Yes. It is our fault you are even here." The green figure blinks before turning to look at it's partner. Blue light twinkles in them as they flutter over to me.

"Jasper, you are so strong." Their voice was like a gentle breeze on a hot summer day. "I am so sorry this has happened to you, even as young as you are your destiny is greater than either of ours."

"Are you..." Trailing off I looked at the other person who smiled.

"Dead? In a way, yes. You're determination woke us up just enough to be of help." They swirled around into a sort of sitting position in front of me.

"What's your name?"

"I am Seroad." The green figure said.

"And I am Terai." Their light illuminated the room as they were much brighter than their green counterpart.

"I'm so sorry...I...I couldn't stop them..." Tears wobbled on my eyelashes as Terai placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"This was not your fight. You have been given a burden heavier than any child should ever bare." Terai's spoke quietly but their voice was calming.

"But, there's an actual reason for us being here. We can help you escape." Seroad's light twinkled brightly as he looked at me.

"Really?"

Terai nodded.

"It's the least we can do as I'm why you're here." Seroad's voice was full of misery, making his light dull. Terai took his hand and squeezed it before standing.

"I have flown the corridors of this mine, and I can help you leave." Their voice was low as they explained. "This is a long forgotten diamond mine." Terai drew a circle on the dirt floor.

"We are currently here in the west most part of the mine. This is where most of the cells and rooms are located."

They drew a line from our room to a large rectangle. "Here is the main sanctuary where the leader's quarters are. And here." They drew another long line straight out.

"Is the only corridor that leads out. This corridor is heavily guarded with constant surveillance. I do not believe this is a possibility for escape." They tapped the line to emphasize their point.

"I saw a meeting room earlier with a chimney. Does that lead above?" Terai rubbed their chin thoughtfully before Seroad cleared his throat.

"Jasper I don't know if that would work. You don't appear to be suited for climbing."

"No, that would work perfectly." Terai exclaimed. "If you can get back to that room we can just lift you out! We can't leave the mine now but we can manipulate magic! Seroad, we just need to boost him out!" Seroad's eyes lit up as he grinned.

"That's genius! Jasper, do you think you can get of the cage again?"

"I... I'm not sure." I admit. "This lock needs a key and I'm not sure who has it." The two ghosts blinked before sitting back down.

"Well, there goes that plan." Seroad says sadly. We sat for a few moments before Terai sighs.

"We're not able to stay visible much longer, but we will be here for you." Terai took Seroad's hand before they turned to look at me.

"Thank you." I whisper. Together they faded away leaving me alone once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to my cell opened bathing me in light. I squinted and raised my hand to shield my eyes. My guard, Nikolai, was standing in the doorway holding a bowl.

"Hey." He said lamely.

"Hi." He looked at me for a few moments before stepping inside.

"I brought breakfast. It's not the best, but it's food." Placing a bowl on the ground he withdrew a bottle of water from his robes and set it down as well. My stomach growled loudly at the scent of the food, making me remember I hadn't eaten in almost a day and a half. Sitting up, I waited as he brought a key out and unlocked the cage before sliding the food inside.

"Oatmeal?"

"Yeah. It's the best I could find besides spam." Nikolai grunts.

"Thank you." I say softly before realizing I had no silverware. "Do I have to eat it with my hands?" Nikolai sighed and reached into his robes again. He handed me a disposable plastic spoon and stood up.

"Thank you." I say again.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being polite and, and nice. You're making this harder." Nikolai turns his back on me and crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry, my mom always said to be nice to people as you never know what they're going through." I pick the spoon up and start to eat as the silence wraps around the room. "This oatmeals plain. Mom and Grandma never give me plain oatmeal." Nikolai shifted his weight but kept his back to me.

"They slice apples up and put cinnamon sticks in it. Mom even lets me help slice the apples up while Grandma cooks it." The food was suddenly thick in my throat as I tried to swallow. Fresh tears ran down my face as I silently ate. Opening the water bottle I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve. Nikolai sighed.

"I know this is...bad. But I want you to know I didn't want to do any of this." Surprised by his sudden willingness to speak I gazed up at him.

"Then why are you doing this?" Nikolai's body tensed before he turned slowly.

"They killed my partner, my child...All because I refused to work for them." He shifted his mournful gaze down at my half finished bowl. "Eat. You will need your strength." Then he quickly left the room. The silence stretched as I digested what he had told me.

"I knew you weren't all bad. Everyone has good in them." Picking my food back up I finished my breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boredom set in very quickly. In a dark cave with only your thoughts, and the sound of dripping water to keep you company, the mind can begin playing tricks on you. I had no way of telling night, from day, as sunlight never crossed my path. My only method of timekeeping was Nikolai's schedule. He showed up five times a day, three times for food and twice to walk me to the bathroom.

After his initial talk with me he was limited to one word answers, never again divulging me on what occurred outside of my cell. With no one, except myself for entertainment, I realized how very alone I was.

Occasionally Seroad and Teria would appear, with whispers of what they had heard around the mine.

"They seem to be holding you for a type of ransom in hopes of luring your family out Jasper. Not much has been happening."

Both ghosts were sitting in the small cave with me, their ambient light gave a nice warmth to the cold rock. Terai blinked slowly before sighing.

"We don't know why, but they haven't even tried to leave mine at all. They all just, stand around." Seroad shook his head and turned to look at their partner.

"Well maybe they're thinking of how best to say they're sorry." I smile at the pair causing Terai to break out in giggles.

"Can't we all hope that. Can't we just hope…" After our brief meeting they disappeared once more, physical bodies were taxing on their already splintered souls.

Their parting left me alone with my thoughts, allowing me to try to formulate a plan.

"I've been here at least, a week? I think. I couldn't have been out more then a couple hours in the beginning, and it's been at least six or so rotations of Nikolai's schedule." I raked my fingers through my dirty hair. "Yuck. First thing I'm doing when I get home is taking a long, hot shower." I mumble before swapping to my skeletal form.

The transformation left the faint scent of carbon in the air. My eyes began to glow a faint purple allowing me to relax a bit. "I really miss mom and dad…" The rocks didn't have an answer for me.

After what I estimated to be, seventeen days, the door to my cell was smashed open causing me to jump. Nikolai stood in the light with his robes dirtied and torn.

"Are you okay?" I say tentatively.

"There was a meeting today. I had a disagreement." Nikolai said fumbling in his robes.

"What happened?" Pulling the key out he unlocked my cage.

"There's been a change of plans, your family found us and the leader wants to use you as leverage.

." His words sent a trail of ice down my stomach. Nikolai took a large knife and instructed me to stay still as he sawed the thick collar off my neck. It fell to the ground. "Come."

Taking his hand I trotted behind him as my heart pounded in my chest. "Are...Are you going to kill me?" I whispered.

"No. I'm getting you out of here." Nikolai hurried me along before stopping. He raised his fingers to his lips and pressed himself against the wall. I heard footsteps pass us as he looked around the corner.

"Hurry. Once we reach the rail carts we'll be out of the anti magic charms." He pulled on my arm and began jogging.

"Hey, stop!" We both turned to see the guards from earlier pursuing us.

"Okay let's go!" Nikolai scooped me up and sprinted down the hallway. He raced down the corridor and ducked as gunshots rang out making me cover my ears with my hands. "Keep your head down kid." Nikolai panted before turning a corner.

The bullets whizzed past us as we zig zagged down the dirt hallway until we turned into a dark room.

An enormous cavern stretched out in front of us. Tracks crisscrossed the floor as countless corridors lead off to other parts of the mine. The stalactites dripped water from the ceiling as the room echoed our footsteps ominously. Nikolai sprinted across the floor until he reached a cart.

"Hold on." His face was determined as he released a lever making the cart lurch forward. Once moving, the cart clattered over it's tracks and Nikolai released his tight grip on me.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the noisy cart.

"This track leads right to the main shaft which can take us outside. In a few moments you should be able to use your magic again as the charm only extends so far." Nikolai was hunkered down over me, almost acting like a human shield as we zipped along.

Almost immediately after he spoke, it felt like a light switch had been flipped. The stuffy cloud that had irritated me since my arrival cleared, making my soul stretch happily.

"Get ready to use it kid, because we have company." Nikolai shouted. Peeking behind us, I saw guards on a mechanized cart gaining rapidly on us. They raised their guns and began to fire. My eyes burst with magic as I deflected them with a quick shield.

"There you go, keep it up!" Nikolai roared as he withdrew a handgun and fired back.

"No! Don't kill them!" I bounce his bullets away from their intended victim making Nikolai swear.

"They have no problem killing us!"

"I don't care! We aren't like them." My magic formed a protective bubble around us as our cart veered away. Nikolai shook his head but stowed his gun in his robes. Reaching over our cart, he yanked the break as we zipped past another cavern. The cart skidded to a stop, lurching me forward.

Nikolai whisked me out and sprinted down a new shaft. This one smelled like dirt, water, and...grass!

"We're close to the exit!" I shout excitedly.

Nikolai grunted and kept his furious pace up. His breath was haggard and I felt his heart pounding in his chest echoing my own. Turning another corner, Nikolai skidded to a sudden stop.

Rows upon rows of robed figures blocked our path. Their dark robes looked like an ink stain against the sunshine bleeding in. Moving from within the ranks, a brightly clad figure shifted forward. Lifting his hood back I recognized the leader in his red robes.

"Nikolai, Nikolai, Nikolai." He said, as if scolding a child. "I knew having you guard our friend was a bad idea, but I had believed you had turned a new leaf." Nikolai tightened his grip around me and stepped back.

"You know the plan Nikolai. Don't resist." The leader stepped into the light showing his garish face.

"I wanted no part of your "plan", Garret." Nikolai spat out.

"The plan was determined before either one of us existed. We never had a choice to decide if we wanted to follow it or not." He closed his eyes and lifted his arms slightly. "All of our hearts beat together as one, with the common goal of purifying this world."

"You're not purifying anything! You're just bullying people!" I snapped wiggling out of Nikolai's arms. The crowd shifted uneasily as I stood defiantly against the leader.

"Don't any of you realize how wrong this is? You're no better than a common criminal! Going around and ripping families apart, spreading fear for no reason, and destroying your own souls in the process… Can't you see how terrible you've become?" I search their eyes for something, anything, but no one meets my gaze. "Are you all...scared of him? Is he that bad? That he even scares his own followers?"

They whispered to each other as I continued. "Please, we can end all of this. We can, we can make everything right again! All you have to do is stop. You literally don't have to do anything!"

The leader raised a hand causing silence once more. Looking up at me I saw his lips curling into a smile, his grin spread over his cheeks as he began to chuckle. His eyes twitched as he doubled over. Soon the corridor was filled with his maniacal laughter. Nikolai placed a hand on my shoulder and tensed. He crouched in a defensive position as he removed his handgun from his robes.

"You? You are offering them a chance at redemption?! How ridiculous!" He wiped a mock tear off his cheek before standing up straight. "These people are aware, there is nothing out there for them. I made sure of that." Flashing a toothy smile he straightened his robes and smoothed his hair back.

"I will allow you one more chance Nikolai, hand them over and you will be welcomed back with open arms. I will forgive you for this momentary lapse in judgement if you give them to me. We are so close, so very very close." He caressed his words lovingly, but his eyes glowed with insanity.

"I have chosen my path, it is the path of mercy." Nikolai growled as he pushed me behind him. The leader sighed as the crowd behind him stood pensively.

"Please, now's your chance! We can fight him together! We can win, I know it!" Tears stung my eyes as I pleaded with them again. "We don't have to do this, none of you do! Everyone has good them, and everyone has the opportunity to change their destiny. This doesn't have to be you!" I could feel their hearts swaying ever so slightly, filling me with determination.

"Enough!" The leader bellowed as he cast his cloak off. "You can not decide what they will do, only I will!" His chest rose and fell with his labored breathing as he yanked the red crystals that were packed in his eyes out. Holding the rocks in his palm, he crushed the stone and threw the dust behind him. And to my horror, when they touched the people behind him, they began to melt.

"God no!" Nikolai cried out pulling me into his arms, he turned as if to run but was stopped by a sickly red barrier.

"You will stand and watch the true power, of a true magician." The leader was standing deathly still as the people behind him howled in pain. Their cries echoed in the cave making my bones shake. A few strays attempted to run but were stopped by the same red barrier as the leader began to laugh. "All of your energy will be put to glorious use my friends!" His arms were outstretched as the remains of the cult gurgled around his feet.

Nikolai pulled his gun out and aimed.

"No! We won't become like them!" I cried out before leaping forward and yanking the gun down, causing the bullet to ricochet off the ground and speed off.

"That was our last chance!" Nikolai shouted as the cries from the remaining cult members began to die off. We turned and saw the room was empty, where it was once filled with people it now held a slimey red ooze.

"And now… The true power." The leader whispered as he brought his palms to his eyes. The action caused the jello-like goo, that was the people from before, to slap itself on his body encasing him in a jiggling shield. Before our very eyes we saw him dissolve like a sugar cube in water. Nikolai shouted as the barrier fell, allowing us to sprint outside.

The sun was painfully bright as Nikolai hefted me onto his back, he streaked over the land as a thousand voices laughing echoed behind us.

YOU͠ C͠A͠N͜T .̺ͪ̾̒̋͋̐ ͎͙̤͇ͥ̍ͯ̋.͈̩̱͇̘͗̓͒ͮ̿͒͗ ͭͯh̜̱͎̦̔͊͆̎ͥͬ ͙̭̳ͫ̾̒ͦ̂ͅ.̹̼͍̤͒ͅ ͜RU͘N ̀F͟RǪM̢ ͘ME͜ ̤̺̦̮͇͕̃.͇̱͇̬͎̯ͧͦͥ̾ͮ̀ͣ͜ ̧͕̿͛̓͑̅̽.͕̞͎̫ͩͯ̏͊ ̙̩̦̜͐̅.͉̭̒͑͋̍ͤ͠ ̼̬ͩͦ̆̓̋ͯ͡e̛͕̟̼̤͙͊ ̩̝̫̥̅̑͐͒͘ͅ.͙͂͂ͨͧ̚ ̭̖̲̱̖̅̆̊ͅl͓̙͚̺̫̙͖ͭ̍̉͞p͚̮̐ͣ̈ͭͩ ̫ͬ́.̏҉͉̤ .̈ͣ̍̂̓̀̉҉̰̝̲̠͕̫̠ ̳̯̯̠̀͢.̡ͫ̈́

I̛ AM̢ ͞TH͢E͜ ON҉E̷ ͢I͢N̸ ͩ̑ͮ͘͏̼̫̠͙̯̺̖ͅ.̸̩͈͔̯̰͔͌̇̈ͯ͌̽̾̓ ͯͪ̌͏͖̫͝.̨̗͉̞͉͇̦̻̞̻͒ͣ͊̔͂́͂ư̱͙͕̥͒̋̐ͯ͌̿͒ ̢̝̞̐̅͗̌̒̅̑̑̀.̧̞̱͔͇̪͔̞̑̔̽̔̀̅͞ ̶͈͚̓ͥͣ̅͆̊s̳̙̻̰̫̯̭̎́͌͊͛́̃̕͜ ̷̺̼̤̰̘͗͘͠.̨̮͙̫͙̦͈̞ͨͩ͒ CO͏N̢TŔOĻ ͡N̴OW̛

It wobbled slightly, as if they were fighting to speak. Their plea for help rang in my head as my sweat slick bones slipped off Nikolai's neck. An ear shattering crack echoed across the sky as, something, emerged from tunnel we had exited.

"We need to run!" Nikolai grabbed me and bounded off as I caught a glimpse of the monstrosity behind us. The cult and the leader had been molded in a grotesque figure, misshapen, like a child's clay figurine that had come to life. Muscles and bone bulged under it's distorted body, and skin was stretched taught over its pasty face as it turned one of it's many eyes in my direction before grinning. Its lopsided mouth revealed rows and rows of teeth as it began to drag it's tremendous form towards us.

LOOK A̶T ̧M͟E ̀AN̛D̷ ͠F̷E̕AR s͙̈́ͪͭ̍͌ ̧̞͖̳̙̤̞͓̮̒ͬ̅̇ͅ.̮͖ͤ̂͐̂̊̃͒͡ ̶̖̰͉̞̱̩̺̈́͂͟ẗ̵̜̖̫̝́ͪ̒ͮ͒̇͗͘͞o̽͆̊̏̆́̑҉̖̹̜͖ ̦̟͉͙̽͂͂ͫ.̮̈̆͒̄̎ͨͨ̔͠ ̛̫͖̬͓͎͔̓̇.͌͛̾̈́̌͏̨̻͕̗̙̜p̯̦̠̞̰͎̬ͨͣ̐̊̉ͫ̃͝͡.̴̸̃̆̀̈́̌͌̑̓̽͏̹̙̣ ̱͉̺̲̩̦̣͎͗ͣ.̶̲̥̤͓̤͔̜̙̾̍̌̀̍́̓͋͘͜ ͊̒ͥ̚͘͏̹͓ͅ.̣̥̪͈͇̫͍̲̰ͪ̃ ̟͇̲̹͉͍̮ͥ T̶HE ͞T̷R͢UE ͢MAGIC̶ ҉WE W͟E҉ILD

H͡A̧H̛A͞.̧͕͍͖̲͊ͨ ̷̢̥͖̮͉̑̈́͂̀͑ͥ̓͐̚͢.̶͑̅̓҉̥̦ ͖̫ͧ̾͂͗̅̿͢p̵̦͍̦̻͙̂ͫ̒ͦͬ̚͟l̠̺̲̱̲͗͠ ͉̦̥ͩͨ͒ͬ.̢̺̲͙̦̗̄ͫ́̍̓͐͋ͩ̑͟͝ͅ ̂̑͋ͥ̓ͯ͌̇͏̤̕͟H̡AH͜.̧̝̪̥̏̈́ͣ̾̃͛ ̜̣̻͖̤͕̩̄ͨͦ͋͟.̛̼̳̳͇̟̫̗̩͗͒͌̄̓̋̌̔̕e̶̦̣̜̲̬͍̭̅̂̓̂.̸̪̝͇̲̜̬͚̖ͬ̓ͮ̊̐ͯ͘ ̶̉҉̝̤̺̪̠͈͓͎̖.̳͋̊̌̀̕ ̷͖͖̱̬̞̼̰̤̊͆ͨ̏̐͝à̌̎ͮ́͊͏̮̯A͏H͡A̛H̴A ̨̇̎̒ͤ͐͒́͏̺̰̯̲̭̤͖.̶̘̥͉ͬ͆̓̎̓͒́͝ ̷̸̡͈̯͓͇͆̅ͤ̅͌͐͊ͅ.ͫ̓̒̍̉́͏̟̰s̢̤͔̬̻͈̬͔̄ͩ̈̿.̛̘̪̲͖̊̔ͦ̀͠e͉̼̰̥͓̘̾̇͛́.̢͗̒͊̽̒ͥͫ͢҉̫̹̘̠ ̛̟̼̞͈̟̈̈́̍̅.̝̈́ͦ̈͑ͤ̊̉ͨ̕͝ ̶̲ͫͮ̊̐ͣ͑ͬ̔̏͢.̾̎͏͇̣͖

It raised one of its many arms up and brought them crashing down, causing the ground to quake and split. Nikolai zig zagged between the increasing cracks as it continued its assault on the earth.

"We won't make it!" I cry out as a giant slab of land shifted causing Nikolai to lose his footing. Our hands scrabbled for purchase as the ground groaned and snapped once more. Dirt clods fell in my eyes, blurring my vision. My heart thundered in my chest as I desperately tried to summon enough magic to levitate us to safe ground. But, after being unused for weeks, my magic was weaker than before. "I can't get us up there!"

"Hang on!" Nikolai roars. His boots scraped against the creaking earth as he reaches out blindly for something to hold onto. We snagged against a large tree root, stopping us in our tracks. Nikolai's chest heaved as he wrapped the root around his wrist and begins climbing up.

ỲO̷U͠ ̵W͟ILL ͢NO̸T͢ ES͘ĆA̢P̢E ͡ME

"Hurry! It's getting closer!" I cried out as the monstrous blob shakily made it's way towards us.

Nikolai grunted, and continued trying to climb the tree roots. Another thunderous roar caused the world to shake once more, I could hear my bones rattling, and then we dropped.

"God no!" Nikolai screamed as we plummeted down the slab of land we had been scaling. Twigs and rocks scratched at us, causing what little magic I had left to exhast itself to heal me and swap to a more suitable form.

Nikolai had grabbed me as we slid down, before we dropped off into the gaping maw below.

Suddenly, our descent was stopped. A familiar weight encased itself over my soul as blue light began to glow.

"now that is gonna cost ya." A bored, and almost unemotional male voice rang out.

"More then what you can afford." Another voice said, a feminine one now.

Sunlight blinded me as we were lifted causing me to squint, before I broke down into tears.

"Mom, Dad." I sobbed before reaching my arms out.

"Hi baby." Mom took ahold of me and clutched me close, Dad had wrapped his arms around her waist and was covering my face in kisses.

"I m-mm-missed you guys s-ss-so-so much."

"champ, we missed you too. stars we missed you too."

Our voices were muffled by the screaming voices echoing around us from that… thing, that was enraged upon the change in plans.

I'̷L͝L̢ KIL̡Ļ YO̷U͏ ͞ I̧'ĹL ͘K̸IL̡Ļ Y̕O͘U AL͘L

"Hug times later punk! We got a thing on our hands!" Aunt Undyne roared. She was healthy again!

"THAT IS RIGHT! WE WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIMES TO HUG AND COOK AFTER THE FIGHT!" Uncle Papyrus patted my head, his lopsided grin as bright as ever.

My family, my amazing family, they would help me save them.

"Oh, hello everyone."

Nikolai was finally noticed, and he waved awkwardly as my parents bristled around me.

"No no! He's okay! He helped me out of the bad place! He wants to help, right?" I smiled at him.

Nikolai's robes were torn and muddy, and he had several gashs bleeding on his face, but he returned my smile. "Yes. I want to help."

"Good. We need too reach the people inside! They're all trapped inside him! Mom, can't we do something?" I looked up.

"Stars, it's just like Asriel." Mom murmured. Her brown eyes clashed with the faint red glow surrounding her pupils before she looked back down at me.

"what's the plan chief?" Dad said while staring at the enormous foe. It was still trying to pull it's way up to us, it's many arms clawing deep trenches in the dirt as it continued to moan.

"Let me down there, I can fix this!" I began to wriggle my out of Mom's grasp, but she clamped down on me.

"I just got you back! I'm not losing you again!" Mom cried out.

"Mom I'm going to be fine, I promise. And besides, I won't be alone. Chara's coming with me."

Mom stopped moving and stared at me. Her mouth moved as if trying too speak, and I could see her muscles shaking.

"frisk... he's the only one who can do this, we have to play support." Dad placed a skeletal hand on her arm, and they shared a meaningful glance.

"Okay, I trust you." Mom finally said, before I could feel Chara resume control of her body.

"I need Nikolai, and Chara down with me by the creature. Dad, Uncle Papyrus, Aunt Undyne, try and keep it contained for now. I've got an idea." My magic flared inside me, renewed with my family now here to support it.

"Alright, let's head out!" They disappeared quickly, and I could see Dad already teleporting above it's head to draw it's attention.

"Follow me."

I leapt off the hill we had landed on, and summoned a small shield to help with surfing down the ruined terrain. Both Chara, and Nikolai followed.

"Hey you! Yeah you! Come face me!" I shout as the lumbering creature stopped. It's face twisted in pain as the voices began to argue.

Y̸ȨS L̡I̧TTL͝Ȩ ̛ON̸Ep.̴͈̲̄.̼̻̣͙͇̠̖ͯ͟.̼͍̖̰̘̎ͨͩ͢l̙͍͋ͦ͞e̝̞̠̹̮̲̓ͦ̋͋.͓͉̫̜̝ͮ̃.̪͙̥̋͂̃ͣͥͤ.̴̦͉̻̿̅̆̾̃a̗͓̜̘̜̞̲̓͊̋.̛̬͎̙̹̆́.̭̞̥̜̏s̡͖̮͍̽̽̔ͮ̆͋ͅe̸͉͙̟̺ͯ̆̈́̅ͩ̅́.̩.͓̹̳ͪ̓̒ͅ.̭̗̙͂.̢̃ͯ̇͐̽.̮̼̤̹̥̜͙̀̾ͣ̈͡.̭̤̦͇̓ͮ͝ ̓ͦ́ Í ͞WI̶L̀L ̡F͏AC͜E̕ ̶Y͞O̡U̷

"How do you expect to get rid of that?!" Nikolai panicked.

"There's all of those people inside it, and they don't want to be! We have to reach them." I step out of the protective cover of the trees and take in the creature before me. It wasn't trying to reach us anymore as it clawed at it's face angrily.

Ń̷Ǫ ̶YOƯ̢ ͠͡W͢I͠L̶͜͡Ļ҉ ҉̴ĻÉ͟A̢VĘ ҉ ̢͠͠ .̵ͩ̐ͮ͛̾̉̎ ̜̤͖̣̆ͪ.ͬ̏̋̂̀ ̣̤̱̪̟̩̱̌ͤ̑̐̚w̤͉̮̙ͯͧ.̨̹̟̗͈̫̮̣̽ͪͣ̃ ̵͈̰̺̼̥̿̎ͮ͐e͕.͖͇̜̳͓̒̈́͌̐̑́̚͠ͅ ̶̏̿̃.̡̥̙̮̠̘͐̓̋͑̓ͫͅ ͓̫̫̳̳̻̹̎̄̑̎ͮ͟ ̞̠͔̠͕̻̈́͌̐̐͛̒͝ ̱̩̤͇̞ͬ̉͛̌̿ͮ́͝ ͋͂̎ͫͫ͏̙ ̡̀I͜ ͘A͠M̧ ̀T͘H̢̛Ę́ O̸̴̕ŃĘ͘ ̢I̧̡N̷ ̶̢̢ĆO̡̨N̢͘T̡̢R͢͠O̴̸̡L̴̕͞

I̷̢ ̕ ̡ ̵̡҉ ̢̀ ͢A̕M͡ ̀ ͑̄̓ͦ͏̣͉̝.̱͉̓̑ͪ̐̀́ả̲͕̪̒.̥̋͌̉a͖͑ͮ̌̔͂͌ͅ.̖̼̹̅ͭ͆́ ͖̲͔͍̖̾ͪ.̮͢ ͔͘.͖̞͔͉̺͙̗̍͂ͬͫ͐́͟r̟͓ͫ ̛̋͌̆̾ͩͭ.̺̺̟̗̳̙̭̎́̂ͭͧ͒͂̀ ҉͍.̨͎̥̩͚̙ͦͣ̓ͯe̶̐̄ͯ͐ ͓̻͖ͅ.̸̲̯̲̔̊̾ͣ͐ ͝I̸̛͢N ̶ ̨ ́͏C̵̵O̧͜N͠͝T̨̢́RO͏L̸ ̶ ̖̠̩̼̀̏̃ͮ̑.̹ͧ̂̑ ̹͍̥̜͈͎̈̌ͅh̰̲ͧ̏̈͌̂̚̚͘ ̩̳̮̦̊̓͋ͤͧ̐́͘.͔̘͉͈̃͐͂ͩͯ̎e͙̜̮̙͖̪.ͪ̔ͤ͗̔̈́ͤ ̼́̐͑̿͛. ̼̝̺̹͍͔̱͗͛͆͗̉̂̆.̳̰̹̘̞̳͉̎r̭̞̹ͨ́ͫ̚͝ ̘̹͖̓̄̉̇̕.̥̞̪͆ͯ̈͊͟e͔̥ͬ̌̑ ͦ̆̍͊ͭ̂̓̀.̱̣̝̦ͤ̏ͨ̓͘ ͒̃ͣ̆͊̾̚͟ͅ.̢̱̳͊ͮ̊ͯ̍ S̡͘͏͏͝T̢͘O̴̶̷̧͜O̧͟O͏̀O҉̵̧̛́Ṕ̵͞͝

̲̭̣̙̳̞͋̐̈̓͂.̉ͮͨ̍̑ ̗̖̹̮.͇͉̙̮̻̆̇͒̌͌ ̯͎̌.̿̃ͩ̉ͬ̉̉ ͍͖̲͎́ͬ͒̉́͆.̓̌ͨ ̙̉ͨ̽̎̍̃̍ͅ.̈ͦ͗ ̮̯̘̩͕͇͕̑͌͊͋̊ͬ̚j̳̠̹̲͈̯́.͉̻̝̥͎̳ͮ ͫ.̖̰͇̭̙̣̌͑̔̿ͦͣ ͕̞̟̹̅͂̌̆̍̚a̳̘̜̼ͫ̐̍ͭͅ ̠̯͙͓̬͓̖ͯ̌.͕̺̜̊ͭͅ ̮̪̙͚̙͉̌ͦ̊͗ͧͥ̚.͍̗ͤͬ̉̓͒ ͋̀ͫ̈̔͑.̘̗̮͖̈ͤ ̥.̘̠̘̥͚̙̌̇̚ ̣̳̥̬͛̎̅̏͊̌̆.͍̰̞̭̏ͪ̄́̄͌ ̝.̱̬̻̍̓̈́ ̥͍͕̦̃̊̔̍̒̑̚s̈́ͨ.̥̣͕̮͎̼͈̄ͤ ͐͐͊͆.̘̜͗ͧͭ̾̆p̝̺͕̻̝ ̯̮̖͔̂ͦ̊̚.̯̦̩.̣͈̘̪ͭͯ̈̀ͥeͣ̈ ͙͈͈.ͯ̓ͧ ̣̌́̚.͇̱̥̦ͧ́͊͑̊̇ ̩̰͖̼̂ͯͪ.̱̄ͪͨ̉̐̂̎ ̪͕̹͈͓̫̥͊̓͆́̉̂ͦ.̳̟͉̥͈͍̅ ̞͌r̲̪͙̱̺͇͍ ̘̫̀ͥ̉.̩̤̱̜ͯͮͤ̅̄ͩ̿ ͂̓ͩͮͭ̉̀. ̯̥̟̈.̘͙͖͎ͯ͆͒ͭ̐͑ ̞̱̥͎̆.̗͚͇̻̫̊̾̽ͪͦ ͕̮̍ͬͭ́ͅ.̥̞̖͈͖̹̽̐ͯͧ̚ ̯̰̠̗̱̠͚.̟͍͖͎̻̲̘̋̐ͬ̉ͭͤ̊ ̖̯̠̽͛̄̾̽̔̎.̟͕̹̟͙͓ .̲͙̯͖͓̠͍̅̓̀ͮ

͉͔͂͒ͤ̂ͣͪf̻ ͍̞̬̣ͥͬ̅.̝̱̤̟ͩͦ̿ͯ̓ ̗ͮͧͧͪ̐̚.͈̗̝͒͑ ̮͎͛̑͛͌r̺͛̿̿ͅ ̠̻̹̟̰͊ͫͨ̚.̼̼̓ͣ̇e̤̜̟͔͉̠ͧ̿̿ͪ̆.͗̄̆ͥ̈́ ̙͇̻̲̱̎ē̦̜ͬͧ͑̄̒̏.̽͌ ͔̟̝͙̰.̯͈̬͉͎ͅ .̼͕͌ͣ̈́̓ͪ̚ ͚̳̦͎͍̑ͥ͒ͅ.̞̠͙͊o͈͔̗̭̗̠̪͗̀̔u̻̳̣̮̻͎̹̓͒͗̃͆̐̍ ̤̜̮̒̀̆͊ͮͩͅ.̲̖ ̮̻̯̻̾͆̎ͥ.͈̙̂ͪͯ ̗̞̠̿̿̏ͪ̓̊̏ ̩͔̲͍̯͆ͭͭ̃ͥ̚.̙͕͍͉̤̮͔̈ͭ̓̈́̅ͭȑ̘̊ ̳͓͍ͬ̃ͪ̒ͧ̉͋.̠͖̭̘̯̰͈͆̄͊ ̹̤̥̮͉̳̌̃̎̈.̜̙̜ ̋́ͤͤ̋̾ͭͅ.̪̟̾͑̑ͨ͌ ̌ͧͥs̩̪̪̦̘͙̔ͥ͐̾̑̐̇ ̟͋̈́.͈̣͋̄ ͑ͦ̃ò̫͉͕̦̥͉̽͐͗͂ͣ ̥͕̭͓͍̓.̟̿ͣ̔̓̒̍̒u̝͓̘̦̰̹ͅl͍͍̖̳͉͓͔̐ ͇͑͗ͤ̒̂.͙́̉ͦ̒̐̔ ͔̻̮.͚̪̙͕̺̫͑ͅs̭̞̱̭̋̍̊̅͋͂

A power I couldn't explain exploded inside me as they turned their face at me. It's eyes weeped, leaving dark, wet trails down it's face as it pleaded me. I rose my chin defiantly before nodding. "I will save you."

So. Y'all remember me?

Yeah…. Me neither.

As you can tell, this is the 2nd to last chapter of the story. The next one's going to be pretty long as I try to wrap up some loose ends, and, forgive me if it's kind of smashed together into a crummy ending.

But as you've all probably guess, I'm not happy with this story. I wrote it during a hard time in my life and it just, it reminds me of it to much.

I will finish Jasper's story, and then I will re-write this as a much, softer version. I want some happy fluff after all this crummy writing here so bear with me while I try to reevaluate my worth as a writer.

I'm still going to keep writing, and I might dabble into some different fandoms as an exercise. Been pretty heavy into DBH lately, and man oh man does the cringe culture remind me of when Undertale became big. Either way, enough of my excuses, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to continue this. But we will get our story.

It's been one hell of a journey, and thanks to all that held on.

We're almost there.

Toodles :3


End file.
